Dake wo Aishite
by Palas Lis
Summary: Ele é um executivo empenhado com seu trabalho e pega férias praticamente forçadas. Ela é uma universitária desastrada que adora agitação. O que acontece quando duas personalidades completamente opostas se encontram? ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹CAPÍTULO 11 ONLINE›
1. Henshinteki na deai

_**Disclaimer – **O anime "Inuyasha" não me pertence. Takahashi Rumiko teve a idéia antes... Infelizmente T-T._

* * *

_**Revisão – **Ah! Não posso deixar de agradecer a Shampoo-chan, minha amiguinha, que revisou a fic para mim e me ajudou com o título e com o nome do capítulo. Beijos para você, menina!_

* * *

_**Notas da autora – **Minna-san... Aqui está mais uma fic minha de Rin e Sesshy! Essa é a minha segunda fic com esse lindo casal. Espero que gostem e comentem, pois ficarei imensamente feliz em saber o que acham da fic._

_Bem, eu estava lendo um romance muito interessante chamado "Louca por você!", de Maddie James. Como achei tudo a ver com Rin e Sesshy, então resolvi aproveitar o tema e escrever uma fic. Nhan... A história não será exatamente igual ao livro, ainda mais que eu não gostei do final ¬¬._

_Até o próximo capítulo :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
__Ja mata ne_

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo aishite**

**Apenas te amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 1kai – Henshinteki na deai **

**Capítulo 1 – Um encontro excêntrico**

-

Era uma agradável tarde de verão na capital do Japão. Apesar de ser a estação mais quente do ano, naquele dia em Tóquio o tempo não estava tão abafado, como os demais, devido aos ventos fortes que refrescavam os raios escaldantes do sol. E Sesshoumaru agradecia mentalmente por isso. Afinal, estar naquela sala de reuniões a tarde toda com o dia extremamente quente seria quase um martírio.

Desviou ele os olhos dourados da janela para olhar para a pessoa que presidia a conferência. Olhar Naraku falando sem parar era entediante (para não dizer infernal). Não tinha nada melhor para Inokuma Sesshoumaru do que seu trabalho na empresa, mas as reuniões eram detestáveis, ainda mais porque todas eram guiadas por Renzo Naraku, seu maior rival na área de vendas.

Sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância de Sesshoumaru, estava o amigo e comparsa de Naraku, Manzo Suikotsu. Ambos sempre estavam tentando ser melhores que Sesshoumaru, sem sucesso, obviamente. O homem de olhos dourado moveu os lábios num sorriso imperceptível. Nunca aqueles dois imbecis poderiam fazer algo melhor que ele, nem que tentassem o resto da miserável existência deles.

Ele voltou os olhos para os dedos que tamborilavam displicentemente na mesa ampla e retangular na sala que estava. Não via a hora de poder ir para a sala dele e retornar ao trabalho. O tempo seria muito melhor aproveitado se estivesse vendendo os produtos que a empresa fabricava. Aquela reunião era um deboche a sua intelectualidade, já que não estavam abordando nenhum tema útil.

Sesshoumaru fez menção de olhar as horas no relógio em seu pulso pelo que devia ser a milésima, mas olhou rápido para o presidente da empresa quando ele interrompeu Naraku para dizer algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Era a primeira vez naquela tarde que verdadeiramente prestava atenção ao que diziam.

– ... Acho que isso seria muito bom para você, Sesshoumaru – Hakudoushi falou, levantando-se da extremidade da mesa que estava sentado e dando um passo na direção do rapaz de cabelos prateados, sorrindo amigavelmente para ele.

– O que exatamente seria bom para mim? – ele perguntou, endireitando-se na cadeira, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no assento, parando de bater os dedos na mesa e tentando não parecer desatento. Ele olhou para o presidente da empresa e o viu sorrir.

– Você poderia ao menos fingir que prestou atenção à reunião – Hakudoushi disse divertido após soltar uma risada, divertindo-se com a maneira de Sesshoumaru. Era tão raro vê-lo distraído que chegava a ser uma cena cômica. – Naraku estava dizendo que temos um programa de incentivo para nossa empresa.

– Hai – Naraku falou, sentando-se em seu lugar ao lado de Sesshoumaru e cruzando a perna esquerda sobre a direita, apoiando as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para o homem de cabelos negros, irritado com o sorriso cínico que o moreno tinha nos lábios. Naraku, mais do que ninguém, o irritava. Ele chegava a ser mais chato do que seu primo Hakudoushi ou o irmão Inuyasha. Se esse programa de incentivo tinha alguma ligação a Naraku, certamente que coisa boa não seria. Nada muito confiável saía da mente insana dele.

– Programa de incentivo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, franzindo a testa, vendo o primo aproximar-se mais alguns passos dele. – Que tipo de programa?

– Férias – Hakudoushi respondeu, simplesmente.

– Férias? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seu primo só poderia estar brincando ou então ter ficado louco. Que tipo de programa era esse? Que incentivo férias poderiam trazer? Esse programa absurdo só poderia ser idéia de Naraku mesmo.

– Hai – ele falou, colocando a mão no ombro do primo, percebendo que ele estava tenso de tanto que trabalhava. – Acho que você nem sabe o que é isso, não é mesmo?

– Não seja idiota, Hakudoushi – Sesshoumaru falou ao entender o que aquilo tinha a ver com ele, levemente alterado com a oferta _desagradável_ do primo, tirando a mão dele de seu ombro. – Não posso me ausentar da empresa.

– Suikotsu e Naraku estão trabalhando nesse projeto já há algum tempo e têm dado ótimos resultados.

– Certamente que sim – Sesshoumaru falou, sem escondendo o tom de ironia na voz geralmente calma e fria. – Presenteie-os com essas férias então.

– Não seja tolo, Sesshoumaru – Hakudoushi falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando manter-se calmo. Sabia que o primo recusaria e tentar colocar alguma coisa na cabeça dele quando este não queria aceitar era uma missão quase impossível. – Você trabalha aqui há quatro anos e nunca pegou uma única de suas férias. Você merece esse descanso.

– Sinto muito, mas não vou aceitar.

– Por que não?

– Tenho que trabalhar – foi à resposta dele, em tom de fim de conversa.

– Ora, Sesshoumaru, sua cota de vendas é sempre superior a de todos os outros empregados – um rapaz que estava sentado ao lado dele falou, levando a mão ao nó da gravada e afrouxando-a um pouco, incomodado com o calor. – Mesmo que você fique um mês todo fora, ainda ia ser bem maior do que a dos outros.

– Eu sei disse, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou, sem tirar os olhos de Hakudoushi. – Mas esse mês minha cota foi abaixo do meu esperado.

– Mesmo assim foram acima da cota dos outros – Hakudoushi tentou de novo, dando uma risada ao completar: – _Bem_ acima.

– Por isso mesmo – Suikotsu falou com o mesmo tom cínico de Naraku, olhando para Sesshoumaru, provocativo. – Quem sabe um tempo longe da empresa o faça voltar mais empenhado para alcançar sua cota de vendas.

– E quem disse que eu não alcancei minha cota? Diferente de _certas pessoas_ que nunca conseguem sequer vender sua própria cota... – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, conseguindo fazer Suikotsu desfazer o sorriso cínico com sua _indireta._ – Eu apenas não consegui dobrar a minha venda como sempre faço.

– Realmente, Sesshoumaru – Hakudoushi falou, dando um passo para o lado e colocando-se entre Suikotsu e Sesshoumaru, percebendo os olhares de disputa entre eles e prevendo um possível briga. – Você está trabalhando muito e seu humor está piorando a cada dia.

– Eu não vou – Sesshoumaru teimou.

– Vai sim. Você vai pegar esses dias de folga do programa de incentivo e suas férias acumuladas – Hakudoushi falou em tom autoritário, sorrindo. – Vai se divertir e pegar um pouco de sol. Você já viu como você está pálido de estar somente nesse escritório?

– Não – Sesshoumaru falou, irredutível, cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Não vou e não há ninguém que me faça mudar de idéia.

Naraku descruzou as pernas e deu um sorriso cínico como sempre costumava dar para Suikotsu, que lhe devolveu outro. Sesshoumaru – muito observador – percebeu e estreitou os olhos. Para eles estarem com aquele sorriso só poderiam estar aprontando alguma e Sesshoumaru ia descobrir o porquê de estarem tão felizes por ele pegar aquelas férias.

– Não seja teimoso, Sesshoumaru – Hakudoushi falou, voltando para seu lugar e sentando-se, calmamente.

– Hakudoushi... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ele, desencostando da cadeira e inclinando o corpo para a direção do primo. – É impressão minha ou você parece estar querendo demais se livrar de mim?

– É impressão sua... – ele falou com um sorriso sarcástico disfarçado. – Acha mesmo que eu ia querer me livrar de uma pessoa tão agradável como você?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha com a resposta e levantou do lugar, decidido a voltar à sala dele naquele momento. Já tinha ouvindo idiotices suficientes para um único dia. Além de Naraku e Suikotsu estarem aprontando alguma, Hakudoushi e, provavelmente Inuyasha também, estavam querendo ficar longe dele. Ele fez uma careta. Será que seu humor estava tão insuportável assim para que todos evitassem tão veementemente sua presença?

**-o-o-o-**

– Que dia quente... – uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros lisos, presos em um coque frouxo, se abanava com a mão, tentando afastar o calor que sentia, falando com voz desanimada. Ela passou a mão na testa, tirando a franja e secando o suor que se formava ali. – Ai, ai...

Olhava ela para fora da loja que trabalhava e suspirou cansada, vendo muitas pessoas atravessando, apressadas, a calçada. A jovem fez uma careta, pensando como alguém conseguia andar com aquele sol forte vestindo trajes sociais e ternos. Como ela queria estar em outro lugar naquele momento. Preferia até estar na faculdade a estar na loja que trabalhava no período da tarde. Suspirou de novo. Tudo que queria no momento era estar em outro lugar...

– Tédio – ela murmurou e debruçou sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos da rua, assoprando para cima para tirar a franja que caiu nos olhos. – Se alguém ainda não morreu de tédio, certamente eu serei a primeira pessoa.

– O que foi, Rin-chan?

Ao reconhecer a voz feminina, Rin olhou para seu lado e viu uma moça se aproximar dela com um sorriso. Somente sua amiga mesmo para sorrir enquanto ela se lamentava por estar entediada. Respirando fundo, a morena de olhos castanhos voltou a observar o lado de fora da loja.

– Nada, Kagome-chan... – Rin respondeu num fio de voz.

– Então por que está desanimada? – ela falou, parando ao lado dela.

– Por isso mesmo... Não acontece _nada!_ – Rin falou, brava, desviando os olhos da rua e fitando a amiga de olhos azuis que trabalhava com ela na loja do seu irmão mais velho. – Não acontece absolutamente, irritantemente e tediosamente _nada_ na minha vida!

– Oh! Entendi, Rin-chan – Kagome riu com o exagero da garota, sentando-se ao lado dela, sem tirar o sorriso alegre dos lábios. – Está somente a dois dias de férias na faculdade e já está entediada?

– Hai. Não agüento mais ficar nessa loja – ela falou, olhando para a amiga, zangada. – O dia está muito quente e eu tenho que ficar dentro desse cubículo.

– Bom saber disso, maninha.

Rin virou-se rápido ao ver o irmão mais velho entrar pela porta que levava a parte de trás, para a casa que ficava no andar de cima da loja de medicamentos alternativos que pertencia à família há anos. Ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios e deu um passo na direção dela, esfregando a cabeça dela num cascudo, como se fosse um castigo por ela estar reclamando do trabalho na loja.

– Bankotsu! – ela falou, irritada, levando a mão na cabeça e esfregando o lugar que ele atingiu. Brava, ela soltou os cabelos do coque, passando os dedos nos longos fios para ajeitá-los. – Isso dói, sabia?

– Pare de reclamar e trabalhe, Rin – ele falou, rindo, vendo a irmã fechar a cara e arrumar o cabelo que ele desarrumou, fazendo novamente um coque. – Se você trabalhasse como reclama, estaríamos ricos.

– Demo, Bankotsu... – Rin retrucou.

– O que foi, Rin? – ele falou, andando até o balcão e pegando algumas ervas para entregar a um cliente que as tinha encomendado no dia anterior e já devia chegar logo para pegá-las. – Está reclamando do quê agora, menina?

– Estou entediada, Bankotsu – ela falou, calçando sua alpercata para depois se levantar e caminhar até um cliente que acabara de entrar na loja e esperava para ser atendido. Ela parou frente a ele e sorriu cordialmente. – O que deseja, senhor?

Após atender o senhor, Rin virou-se para Bankotsu que já havia acabado de arrumar a entrega e agora estava sentado conversando com Kagome. A menina ficou parada ao lado dele, cruzando os braços e esperando o irmão conversar com a amiga para poder falar. Rin nem sabia qual dos dois falava mais, se era Kagome, se era Bankotsu, ou se seria um empate técnico.

– Sente-se um pouco aqui, Rin-chan – Kagome falou, puxando uma das cadeiras para ela, sorrindo. – Vamos conversar.

– Eu não quero conversar – ela falou, ficando parada no mesmo lugar. – Quero sair um pouco daqui!

– E para onde quer ir? – Kagome perguntou.

– Qualquer lugar! – ela falou, gesticulando exageradamente. – Vocês sabem que não gosto de ficar em lugares parados!

– Claro que sabemos – Bankotsu falou com um sorriso de deboche. – Você é muito inquieta. Tome um chá que melhora.

– Eu não estou brincando, Bankotsu! – ela falou, enfezada, percebendo nos olhos azuis escuros do irmão um brilho divertido.

– Nem eu – ele falou, percebendo uma veia levantar na testa na irmã e ela bufar de raiva. – Você realmente precisa de um chá para ficar calma.

Rin fechou o semblante e sentou-se na cadeira que Kagome havia puxado para ela. Nem sabia por que ainda tentava conversar com o irmão. Ele gostava tanto daquela loja e queria que ela também gostasse. Até que Rin gostava de trabalhar lá e conhecia todos os medicamentos que vendiam na loja, mas o que não a agradava era o fato de ter que ficar o dia todo naquela monotonia. Gostava de agitação, coisa que aquela pequena loja _nunca_ teria.

– Bankotsu, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa...

– Então trabalhe!

– ... Alguma coisa _divertida_ – ela continuou sua frase ignorando o comentário do irmão e pediu em tom suplicante, ajudando as mãos e lançando o olhar mais pidão que possuía: – Quero passear... Onegai!

– Rin, se você não fosse tão chata, eu ia entregar um presente que a tia Kaede mandou para você.

– Presente? Pra mim? – Rin segurou o moreno pelos ombros e praticamente o chacoalhou, muito curiosa. – O que é? – ele balançou mais o irmão, esperando por uma resposta. – Diga, Bankotsu!

– Ei! – ele protestou, tirando a mãos dela de si. – Pare com isso!

– Oh... Gomen ne – ela pediu, sem graça, tirando as mãos dele e Bankotsu arrumou a camisa branca que vestia. – Então fale, onegai!

Bankotsu parou de arrumar a roupa e olhou para a irmã. Como alguém conseguia ser tão curiosa quanto ela? Era impossível tentar guardar segredo de Rin, a pessoa mais curiosa que ele conhecia. Quando queria descobrir algo, era tão teimosa e insistente que acabara sempre conseguindo o que queria.

O irmão mais velho pegou do bolso da calça jeans que vestia um envelope pardo que estava dobrado ao meio e levemente amassado. Antes que ele estendesse o papel, ela _tomou _o envelope da mão dele com uma destreza tão grande que Bankotsu não conseguiu impedir ou perceber. Só viu quando ela começou a rasgar o papel pardo.

– Educada – ele reclamou e Rin nem percebeu, estava mais curiosa para ler o que a irmã de sua mãe estava querendo dar a ela.

– Eu não acredito... – Rin deixou o queixo cair ao rasgar agilmente o papel na ânsia de ver o conteúdo. Ela tirou um bilhete de viagem para fora e um pequeno bilhete. – Kaede-ba-chan está me dando uma passagem para o Cabo Inubo para passar as férias!

– Sério? – Kagome levantou-se e pegou das mãos o bilhete de uma saltitante Rin para poder ver e confirmar o que Rin tinha dito. – Nossa! É verdade.

– Hai, hai! – Rin pulou para abraçar o irmão e o derrubou da cadeira, caindo em cima dele. – Nem acredito que vou passar as férias todas longe de você, Bankotsu!

– Não pensei que ficaria tão triste com isso, Rin – ele falou, tirando a irmã de cima de si e sentando no chão, esfregando a cabeça.

– Ora, e quem disse que estou triste com isso?

Bankotsu parou de esfregar a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo a menina sorrir sem graça ao perceber o que falou. Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, ignorando o que a irmã disse. Já estava acostumado com a maneira _'carinhosa'_ que ela demonstrava o quando _'gostava'_ dele.

– Brincadeirinha... – ela falou, balançando a mão, com um sorriso amarelo. – Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você...

– Sei – Bankotsu falou, levantando do chão. – Vou fingir que acredito.

– Ah, Bankotsu – ela falou, depois de ficar em pé e encarar o irmão. – Fiquei feliz que finalmente vou poder me divertir um pouco.

– E quem disse que eu vou deixar você ir?

– Nani? – Rin piscou duas vezes, tentando compreender as palavras dele. – Você não...?

– Hai – ele a cortou, colocando a cadeira no lugar e sentando-se. – Estou dizendo que você **não** vai.

– Por que não? – Rin quase gritou, levando a mão à cintura. – Posso saber?

– Porque eu não deixei – ele disse, simplesmente.

– Você não manda em mim!

– Eu sou seu irmão mais velho.

– E daí?

– E daí que eu disse que você não vai e pronto.

– Eu vou sim!

– E quem vai ficar trabalhando em seu lugar, hein?

– Bem... – Rin sorriu, colocando o dedo no queixo e olhando para cima, pensando em uma resposta para dar ao irmão.

Kagome mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, dando um passo para trás e tentou se afastar discretamente. Conhecendo a amiga da maneira que conhecia, sabia que ia sobrar para ela, com certeza. A garota de olhos azuis virou-se lentamente para sair da loja antes que Rin sua presença e...

– Kagome! – Rin gritou alegremente, puxando a amiga e a colocando na frente de Bankotsu, a segurando pelos braços e a balançando.

– Hum... – Kagome gemeu baixinho, xingando mentalmente por não ter sido rápida o suficiente para escapar de Rin.

– Você ficaria, Kagome? – Bankotsu perguntou, franzindo a testa e olhando para ela.

– Eu... – ela olhou para Bankotsu que esperava uma resposta negativa e olhou para Rin, que esperava uma resposta afirmativa. Se dissesse que _'sim' _teria que agüentar Bankotsu durante todas suas férias, mas se dissesse que _'não'_ teria que aturar Rin invocada por não poder ir viajar – Claro que eu fico, Bankotsu.

Rin levantou os braços e deu alguns pulinhos no lugar que estava. Bankotsu fechou o rosto, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, bravo pela resposta de sua funcionária. Kagome sorriu sem graça para ele, sendo abraçada pela amiga que estava felicíssima. Bom, ainda que o rapaz fosse terrivelmente irritante quando queria, era mais fácil conviver com ele do que com Rin se ela estivesse invocada.

**-o-o-o-**

No superlotado aeroporto de Tóquio, Rin olhou no relógio no pulso e entrou correndo para não perder o vôo que devia sair a qualquer momento. Segurando uma mochila colorida em uma mão e uma bolsa menor na outro, ela aproximou-se da entrada de seu vôo, eufórica com a viagem e tropeçando algumas vezes por causa do peso de suas coisas.

– Pois não, senhorita? – uma atendente perguntou com um sorriso forçado. – Esse é seu vôo?

– Hai – Rin sorriu, tentando colocar a mão no bolso para tirar a passagem e poder mostrá-la a moça. Depois de muita dificuldade, a morena conseguiu encontrá-la e a estendeu a atendente.

– O avião já está para sair, senhorita – ela falou, depois de verificar a passagem e confirmar que estava tudo correto. – É melhor se apressar.

Após acenar com a cabeça, Rin correu para chegar até a entrada do avião, desajeitada. Droga! Sua mala estava muito pesada e não conseguia correr direito. Por que não ouviu Kagome e colocou menos coisas para a viagem? Somente agora ela se arrependera de colocar dúzias de roupas na mochila. Rin parou frente à porta do avião e viu a comissária de bordo fechando a porta.

– Matte yo! – ela pediu com a respiração ofegante, agitando a bolsa para chamar a atenção da comissária.

– Vamos – ela falou ao ver Rin, acenando com a mão para que ela entrasse logo no avião. – Estamos para decolar.

– Domo arigatou – Rin falou, cruzando a porta com um sorriso. – Nem acredito que estou no avião.

– Vou levá-la até seu lugar – a mulher falou, começando a andar pelo corredor. Rin a seguiu, quase caindo ao tentar se equilibrar com a mochila e a bolsa, resmungando pelo peso de suas coisas. – Guarde suas coisas e sente-se. Estamos atrasados.

Ao virar-se para seu assento, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver um homem sentado no lugar do corredor com um laptop aberto em seu colo e os dedos deslizando ágeis sobre o teclado. Rin observou-o por alguns segundos. Ele devia ser pouco mais velho que ela, apesar de estar vestido como um senhor – com terno e uma camisa de colarinho engomada branca.

A morena fez uma careta, deixando a mochila no chão para abrir o compartimento sobre a cabeça do rapaz, onde guardaria suas coisas. Será que ele não poderia deixar de trabalhar nem durante o vôo? Devia ser um daqueles executivos que só pensam em serviço e que provavelmente desceria no aeroporto de Narita para uma reunião.

A comissária pegou o microfone e anunciou a decolagem, pedindo a todos que colocassem os cintos. Rin resmungou ao ouvir a mulher e apressou-se em guardar suas coisas para sentar-se e aproveitar a viagem, quem sabe até dormir um pouco para chegar bem disposta ao hotel e aproveitar ao máximo suas férias na praia.

O rapaz sentado ao lado do lugar de Rin, alheio a tudo e a todos, totalmente absorto em digitar algumas informações do laptop, piscou duas vezes ao sentir um travesseiro e uma manta cair em sua cabeça quando a garota em pé ao lado abriu o compartimento sobre sua cabeça com pressa.

Rin gemeu baixinho, dando um sorriso sem graça, ficando muito corada quando a comissária parou de falar para observá-la. Ela olhou as coisas jogadas sobre o rapaz, que ficou imóvel, os dedos parados sobre o teclado. Distraída com a manta sobre a cabeça ele, Rin não percebeu sua mochila colorida escorregar lentamente de suas mãos e...

Ele piscou mais duas vezes ao sentir a mochila cair pesadamente em sua cabeça e rangeu dos dentes de raiva quando ela abriu e alguns pertences caíram em seu colo. Uma bolsa com maquiagem, meias, roupas, biquínis... Caiu tudo sobre ele! Ele sentiu o lugar atingido pela mochila doer, mas estava com tanta raiva que apenas se concentrou em excomungar mentalmente quem derrubou aquilo nele.

– Oh... Gomen ne – Rin pediu, pegando o travesseiro e a manta para colocá-las no compartimento, amaldiçoando-se por ser muito desastrada. – Vou guardar tudinho.

Ele pegou o par de meias que havia caído da bolsa e entregou a Rin, tirando também um biquíni que estava em sua cabeça. A moça, ainda olhando o rosto dele, pegou sua mochila e uma pequena bolsa com maquiagens que estava sobre o teclado do laptop, mas para sua infelicidade o fecho se abriu e sua maquiagem espalhou-se pelo colo do rapaz.

Rin praguejou mentalmente, mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele levantou os olhos na direção dela. Nossa! Que olhos lindos ele tinha! Duas esferas douradas, cintilantes, brilhantes e... Foi então que percebeu o estranho brilho deles, estavam ameaçadoramente estreitos e ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Ele parecia estar muito, muito, muito zangado...

– Você já terminou aí em cima? – ele perguntou friamente e Rin teve que se esforçar ao máximo para não suspirar ao ouvir a bonita voz dele.

– Acho que sim... – ela falou sem graça, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Não era hora de ficar apreciando a voz dele. Ela abaixou-se para pegar as maquiagens e as colocando dentro da bolsinha novamente. Rin congelou ao ver que sua sombra líquida com a queda quebrou e conteúdo brilhante escoria pelo teclado. – Kami!

Mais que depressa, Rin pegou a sombra e a fechou, tirando o resto de suas coisas de cima do homem, que estava muito bravo pelo ocorrido – e ela sabia disso por ouvi-lo bufar de raiva. Jogou as coisas dentro da mochila e as guardou no compartimento o mais rápido que pôde, querendo esconder a cabeça em um buraco – tamanha vergonha que sentia.

– A senhorita precisa sentar – a comissária avisou pelo microfone, deixando a jovem corada.

– Hai... – Rin respondeu sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. – Já vou...

Passando por ele, Rin sentou-se e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansada demais pelas confusões que arrumava. Bankotsu havia tentando impedi-la de todas as formas de ir para o Cabo Inubo. A morena fez uma careta ao lembrar do irmão tentando atrasá-la para fazê-la perder o vôo. Ele chegou até desligar o despertador dela e por isso dormiu demais, acordando atrasada.

– Baka! – ela pensou alto, contraindo mais o rosto, irritada com o irmão.

– O quê? – o rapaz sentado ao lado dela falou, virando-se um pouco para ela ao ouvi-la xingar. – O que você disse, garota?

– Não era com você, não – ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos, encarando seu companheiro de viagem. – Estava falando do... – parou de falar e percebeu que esqueceu completamente da maquiagem que quebrou sobre o laptop e procurou nos bolsos do short que vestia um lenço. – Eu tenho um lenço em algum lugar aqui. Vou limpar agora mesmo e... – ela estendeu o pano que achou no bolso para limpar o computador, mas ficou surpresa quando ele recusou. – Não quer que eu limpe?

– Não – ele foi direto, apressando-se em fechar o computador antes que ela tocasse nele e piorasse o estrago. – Prefiro que um profissional qualificado faça isso.

– Deixe que eu limpe pelo menos à parte de fora – Rin insistiu, estendendo novamente a mão com o lenço. – Depois que secar, vai ficar mais difícil de tirar.

– Você é um desastre ambulante, garota – ele falou, abrindo a maleta e guardando o laptop aos seus pés, voltando depois os olhos para ela. – Do jeito que as coisas estão, o avião acabará caindo por sua causa.

– Oro? – Rin abriu a boca para protestar, fechando o semblante.

– Coloque seu cinto de segurança – ele praticamente ordenou, sem desviar os olhos dos castanhos dela. – Está atrasando a decolagem.

Contrariada com o rapaz, Rin parou de encará-lo para olhar o aviso piscando em todos os cantos do avião solicitando que colocassem os cintos para a decolagem. Ela ajeitou o próprio cinto, voltando depois a olhar o rapaz, emburrada. Ela não era tão desastrada assim! Pelo menos não do jeito exagerado que ele insinuou.

Rin suavizou a expressão ao observá-lo. Ele era lindo! O homem mais lindo que já havia posto seus olhos... _"Apesar de ser muito chatinho",_ pensou ela, percebendo que ele encostou a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos, fazendo a morena ter certeza de que fingia dormir apenas para evitá-la.

Ela deu de ombros, mostrando a língua para ele e voltando os olhos para a janela, com um sorriso nos lábios. O avião já tinha decolado e ela pôde ver o aeroporto ficar para trás. Seu sorriso aumentou. Em poucas horas estaria em uma praia tomando sol e se divertido muito... Sem Bankotsu, lojas de medicamentos alternativos e sem o seu companheiro chato de viagem...

-

-


	2. Uso da yo! – Zenpen

_**Disclaimer – **"Inuyasha" não me pertence. Porque, se fosse, Rin já estaria adulta, morando junto a Sesshoumaru nas Terras do Oeste, com uma filhinha e um sapinho de estimação: Jaken XD._

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **Feita pela minha querida amiga Shampoo-chan!_

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo aishite**

**Apenas te amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 2kai – Uso da yo! (Zenpen)**

**Capítulo 2 – Isso não pode estar acontecendo (Parte I)**

-

Sesshoumaru mexeu-se na poltrona do avião, tentando relaxar. Depois de aturar um insistente Inuyasha e um chantagista Hakudoushi, ele aceitara aquelas férias apenas para se livrar do primo e do irmão. Preferia trabalhar a estar naquele avião, mas realmente precisava dormir e descansar um pouco. Ele era sempre o primeiro a chegar à empresa e o último a sair e, conseqüentemente, quase não dormia, se divertia ou descansava.

Inclinou um pouco o banco para trás, contraído um pouco o rosto pela sua _'sorte'. _Por que diabos ele era constantemente perseguido por lunáticos? Primeiro tinha seus parente, esses eram _erros_ genéticos que teria que agüentar até sua morte: Inuyasha e Hakudoushi, as duas pedras em seu sapato. Nem sabia dizer como conseguiam trabalhar na mesma empresa há quase quatro anos e ainda aturá-los em seu apartamento freqüentemente.

Se sua _'sorte'_ parasse por aí, ainda estava tudo bem, tudo suportável. Era só ignorar a existência de Inuyasha e Hakudoushi, mas logo vieram Naraku e Suikotsu. Outros dois encostos que sempre estavam no pé dele. E esses faziam questão de serem tormentos na vida de Sesshoumaru, chegando a serem mais chatos que o irmão e o primo juntos.

Quando conseguia, de uma vez só, ficar longe dos quatro, aparece uma garota desastrada. Assim que ela entrou no avião, ele a notou. Mas quem não notaria? Só um cego! Ela vinha aos tropeços pelo corredor, tentando se equilibrar com uma mochila toda colorida, vestida com um short caqui, uma camiseta larga de um time de beisebol e tênis com meias de algodão. Os cabelos longos estavam presos e passados pela abertura do boné que usava.

Céus! Que fim levará a feminilidade dela? Aquela garota não tinha um pingo de feminilidade! Até beleza dela ficou ofuscada com aquelas vestimentas. Aturá-la pelas roupas ridículas que ela vestia era fácil, mas ela tão desastrada que derrubou as coisas sobre ele e isso era imperdoável. Tirando o pequeno detalhe de que agora seu laptop estava todo sujo com uma horrível sombra brilhante. E tudo por culpa **dela**!

Sinceramente, essa viagem não poderia ficar pior... Pois se as coisas piorassem, ele não ia esperar nem chegar a Tóquio. Contrataria um assassino particular e mandá-lo fazer uma visitinha a Hakudoushi, Inuyasha, Naraku e Suikotsu. Ganharia até um desconto pelo serviço em atacado.

Sesshoumaru sorriu mentalmente com os pensamentos, mas logo se tranqüilizou. Logo chegaria a Narita e se livraria da garota. Como já tinha se livrado – momentaneamente – dos outros quatro infortúnios de sua vida, então, por hora, era só aproveitar seu tempo sozinho e usufruir de paz, silêncio e tranqüilidade...

Deu um sobressalto depois de um breve cochilo, esfregando os olhos antes de abri-los. Sesshoumaru olhou no relógio, percebendo que já estava na metade do vôo e logo teria uma pequena escala. O executivo passou os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. Não via a hora de ir para o hotel e tomar um longo banho, quem sabe até dormir um pouco.

– Desculpe por estar insistindo... Mas eu gostaria de pagar pelo conserto de seu computador – a voz da garota ao seu lado o despertou de seus pensamentos e ele a encarou como se estivesse se esquecido dela. Coisa impossível, já que ela parecia não querer ser esquecida.

– Não é necessário – ele falou, sério.

– Demo...

– Ele pertence à empresa a qual trabalho e está no seguro – Sesshoumaru a cortou, falando antes que ela.

– Demo...

Ele rodou os olhos, pensando até quando ela ia repetir a mesma coisa. Será que ainda não havia entendido que ele não queria e não precisava que ela tentasse limpar seu laptop? Ainda mais que seria bem capaz dela piorar o estrago – desajeitada do jeito que era – do que realmente arrumar.

– Demo... – ela tentou de novo, sem jeito, encarando os olhos dourados dele. – Eu me sinto mal por ter derrubado as coisas em você e ainda ter estragado seu laptop.

– Tente ser menos desajeitada e não cometerá erros como esse.

– Vou te passar meu telefone para qualquer coisa você me avisar e...

– Esqueça – ele falou, levantando a mão para que ela se calasse e se virando para olhar a aeromoça que se aproximava com um carrinho de alimentos para os passageiros. – Eu cuidarei disso.

– Deseja algo, senhor? – ela perguntou, parando ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Nada.

– E a senhorita? – a aeromoça perguntou para Rin. – Deseja algo?

– Hai! – ela falou alegre, levantando os braços para cima em sinal de contentamento. – Quero um chocolate, depois pode me trazer um sorvete e balas e chicletes, onegai shimasu.

– Hai, senhorita – ela falou, procurando no carrinho chocolates para ela e quando os localizou, entregou-os. – Logo trarei seu sorvete.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio Rin abrir agilmente o chocolate e pensou que agora que ela estava comendo ia ficar por alguns minutos calada e o deixaria em paz até o fim da viagem. Ele deu um minúsculo sorriso – praticamente imperceptível – ao notar como ela era bonita e lamentou por ser tão maluca. Jamais se envolveria com alguém que poderia – sem muita dificuldade – destruir qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

A comissária de bordo pegou o microfone para anunciar a pequena escala para descida e entrada de passageiros em Funabashi, despertando Sesshoumaru de seus pensamentos. Essa seria uma escala rápida, na qual não seria nem permitido que os passageiros que fossem continuar a viagem descessem.

– Não quer pegar suas coisas? – Sesshoumaru perguntou quando o avião parou completamente, imaginando o que aconteceria se continuasse sentado e Rin fosse pegar suas coisas. Não estava disposto a receber outra bolsada em sua cabeça. – Se quiser eu posso levantar.

– Não vou descer aqui.

– Não? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não – ela sorriu. – Vou para o aeroporto de Narita.

Sesshoumaru resmungou coisas inaudíveis. Ele que pensou que ia se livrar dela em Funabachi ainda ia ter de agüentá-la até o aeroporto de Narita. Ou a sua sorte parecia ter desaparecido completamente ou apenas o destino estava tramando contra ele. Ou, quem sabe, até as duas coisas.

– Você vai descer no aeroporto de Narita? – Rin perguntou entre uma mordida e outro no chocolate enquanto ele ainda resmungava sobre sua falta de sorte.

– Hai – ele respondeu, depois de rodar os olhos. Será que ela não conseguia ficar nem um momento calada?

– Para onde vai depois?

– Para Cabo Inubo – Sesshoumaru suspirou. É, definitivamente, ela não ficaria calada...

– Eu também! – ela falou alegremente.

– É mesmo? – Sesshoumaru congelou, arregalando os olhos em uma cara de lástima.

O que fez para merecer tal castigo? Certamente seria praga de Naraku e Suikotsu! Sesshoumaru deu uma estreitada de olhos, com um brilho mortal expresso neles, pensando no momento em que encontrasse os dois que o meteram naquela enrascada e o fizeram conhecer aquela maluca... Eles iam pagar **bem** caro – de alguma maneira lenta e dolorosa que Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha decidido qual seria, mas que tinha todos aqueles dias de viagem para escolher...

– Hai – ela sorriu, acabando de comer o chocolate e colocou o papel de um dos bolsos do short que usava. – Viajo de férias, e você?

– Viajo a negócios – ele mentiu, não querendo admitir que viajava de férias e mexeu nervosamente no nó da gravata, virando-se para olhar a garota ao seu lado.

– Você tem nome? – Rin não resistiu em perguntar, dando um sorriso amistoso, curiosa para saber o nome do belo companheiro de viagem.

– Nani? – Sesshoumaru falou, não entendo a pergunta repentina dela.

– Nome – ela sorriu para o executivo. – Você tem nome?

– Claro – ele respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio. – Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

– Sou Nakayama Rin – ela falou, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, sorridente. – Muito prazer, Sesshoumaru.

O irmão de Inuyasha assentiu ligeiramente e voltou a olhar para frente, evitando trocar mais palavras com a garota desastrada. Ela já falava bastante sem ele dar trela, se desse então... Ele fez uma careta, não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Respirando fundo, ele fechou os olhos, ouvindo a comissária de bordo avisar a decolagem. Sesshoumaru tentou relaxar no assento, esperando para poder chegar ao aeroporto de Narita e sair daquele avião para depois pegar um outro vôo em uma aeronave para seguir até Cabo Inubo.

**-o-o-o-**

Rin seguiu a longa fila de passageiros no terminal de desembarque do aeroporto de Narita. Parecia intrigada naquela pose, com a mochila colorida nas costas e a bolsa na mão. Procurou com os olhos seu belo companheiro de viagem, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar olhar sobre a cabeça das outras pessoas, mas só o que conseguiu ver foi Sesshoumaru de relance virar a esquerda e seguir direto. A morena fez uma careta no instante em que o perdeu de vista.

Assim que avião que eles estavam parou e foi permitida a saída, imediatamente o executivo Inokuma deixou seu assento e saiu apressado, carregando sua maleta com o laptop, numa postura altiva e arrogante. Rin não queria admitir a si mesma, mas aquela postura imponente o deixava mais bonito ainda – se é que isso era possível, já que ele era lindo!

Sesshoumaru passara a viagem toda fingindo que ela não estava do seu lado – ora fingia dormir, ora mexia no celular, ora olhava pela janela – e não se despediu nem na hora que foi embora. Será que o esnobe não poderia nem fazer isso antes de ir embora? Será que custava muito a ele?

"_Ele é muito estranho... Muito mesmo",_ pensou a garota, ainda na fila de passageiros, abrindo um chiclete que pegou com a aeromoça e colocando na boca para enganar o estômago que roncava com fome. Nem se alimentou no avião, só comeu alguns chocolates.

Rin deu um sorriso fraco pensando no executivo Inokuma. Era tão bonito, apesar de ter uma frieza assaz e parecer ser o tipo de cara que nunca olharia para ela – uma garota desastrada e infantil, que sempre estava metida em confusões, encrencas e similares –, ainda mais depois do incidente no avião e do que fez no laptop dele.

– Nhan... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, finalmente saindo da fila e caminhando para o balcão de informações do aeroporto. – Para onde eu tenho que ir agora?

Uma gota se formou na lateral do rosto dela. Não sabia para onde ir e xingou Bankotsu mentalmente. Quando ela estava organizando as coisas da viagem, seu irritante irmão a colocou para trabalhar dobrado e nem teve tempo suficiente para pensar nos detalhes, como aquele da ida ao Cabo Inubo. Maravilha! Só faltava estar perdida naquele lugar.

Xingando o irmão de todas as palavras ofensivas que conhecia, Rin caminhou pisando duro no meio das muitas pessoas que andavam velozes pelo aeroporto. Ela parou em frente ao setor de informações e colocou as bagagens sobre o balcão, fazendo a mulher que estava atrás dele arquear uma sobrancelha.

– Gostaria de saber onde tenho que pegar a aeronave para Cabo Inubo – Rin falou, rápido, com medo de perder o vôo. – Acho que estou um pouquinho atrasada.

– O próximo vôo para Cabo Inubo sairá em... – ela olhou no relógio para confirmar o horário antes de acabar a informação. – Exatos dois minutos, senhorita.

– Isso eu sei! – Rin falou, fazendo um gesto com a mão, demonstrando sua impaciência com a mulher. – Quero saber _onde_ tenho que pegá-lo!

– Ah... – a informante sorriu, sem graça e apontou para frente. – É no fim desse corredor a esquerda e...

– Arigatou! – Rin nem esperou a mulher acabar de falar e saiu correndo por entre os passageiros, tentando não cair ou acertar sua mochila nas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor.

Rin correu pela direção informada e saiu por uma grande porta de vidro em uma área plana onde havia alguns aviões de pequeno porte. Ofegante, ela parou de correr, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e olhando para o chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego pela corrida que deu. Endireitou-se de uma vez ao ouvir o som de um avião preparado para a decolagem e correu para perto de uma moça que auxiliava os passageiros.

– Para onde aquela aeronave está partindo? – ela perguntou, puxando a manga do uniforme dela para chamar sua atenção. – Hein?

– Acalme-se, garota – ela falou, tirando discretamente a mão de Rin de sua roupa, parecendo não ter gostado da atitude quase infantil dela. – Aquela aeronave acabou de partir para Cabo Inubo.

– Mas eu tinha que estar naquele avião! – ela arregalou os olhos castanhos, virando-se para o avião que já havia andado alguns metros na pista, preparando-se para decolar. – Faça-o parar! Onegai!

– Só um segundo – ela falou, virando-se para tentar resolver o contratempo e, alisou a fronte como se quisesse aliviar uma dor de cabeça, murmurou para si: – Esses retardatários me irritam. Minha enxaqueca está voltando.

Rin agachou ao chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, aflita. Não queria perder seu vôo. Se não fosse nesse, teria que esperar no mínimo três dias para poder pegar o próximo, e esses dias seriam demais para ela ter que esperar. Queria curtir todos os dias se divertindo na praia, e não em um aeroporto – esperando uma droga de aeronave!

– Moça? – a mulher que foi resolver o problema voltou, chamando por Rin ao vê-la agachada ao chão. Tocou no ombro dela levemente e Rin levantou o rosto para ela. – Você está bem?

– Eu pedir meu vôo – ela falou, com voz chorosa. – Como posso estar bem?

– Eu já resolvi o problema, senhorita – ela falou com um sorriso e Rin levantou de uma vez, olhando para ela com uma expressão confusa. – O piloto já está esperando.

– Sério? – Rin se virou e viu na pista de decolagem a pequena aeronave parada e deu um enorme sorriso, virando-se para a mulher, fazendo uma profunda reverência a ela. – Domo arigatou gozaimasu.

– Acho melhor se apressar, moça – ela falou, estendendo a mão para a direção em que a aeronave estava parada. – Não acha?

– Hai! – Rin falou e correu para a aeronave, virando-se um pouco para acenar para a mulher que a ajudou.

Saltitante, Rin correu até a aeronave e embarcou alegremente, sorrindo para o gentil piloto que parou a decolagem para ela. Tentando passar pelo estreito corredor com a mochila nas costas, ela olhou para o lugar vago com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O lugar em que ia sentar-se não lhe deixou surpresa, e sim _quem_ estava sentado ao lado de seu lugar.

– Maldito piloto! – uma voz masculina reclamou para si, ajeitando-se no banco após ser jogado para frente depois da parada súbita que a aeronave deu para a entrada do passageiro atrasado. – Maldita viagem!

Ela acomodou-se no assento e sorriu abertamente para o homem que seria _novamente_ seu companheiro de viagem, apesar dele estar com os olhos fechados e nem ter percebido que era ela a pessoa que estava atrasada. _"Ele é lindo!",_ Rin pensou, não conseguindo segurar um suspiro ao admirar o rosto do belo rapaz de terno.

– Sesshoumaru? – ela chamou, tirando a mochila das costas e a ajeitando no colo, junto a sua outra bolsa.

Ele reconheceu a voz feminina e abriu os olhos de uma vez; a surpresa estampada nos orbes dourados. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona, rodando os olhos ao ver a maluca desastrada que o acompanhou de Tóquio a Narita sentar-se ao lado dele. Controlando-se para não bater a mão na testa, Sesshoumaru fez uma careta, não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo.

– Que coincidência, Sesshoumaru – ela sorriu, gostando de ter o bonito rapaz como companheiro de viagem novamente. – Estranho, não?

– Hum... – Sesshoumaru gemeu baixinho, ocultando a surpresa e voltando a manter sua habitual expressão inexpressiva.

– Não é legal que sermos novamente companheiros de viagem? – ela sorriu, amigavelmente.

– Não, não é – ele falou, friamente.

– Como você é rabugento – ela fez uma careta, não gostando da resposta de Sesshoumaru. – Credo!

– O quê? – ele se virou para ela com a testa franzida. – O que você falou?

– Eu falei que você é **rabugento** – ela falou, pausadamente, não ligando para o estreitar de olhos que ele deu. – **Ra-bu-gen-to!**

– Melhor ser rabugento que ser uma **maluca desastrada** – ele falou com um sorriso provocativo, fazendo Rin ficar boquiaberta. – Não acha?

– Eu não sou uma maluca desastrada! – ela falou, indignada com o que ele a provocação dele.

– Então você finge muito bem – ele falou, voltando os olhos para frente e pegando alguns folhetins que estavam presos no banco da frente e começou a lê-los para não dar atenção à menina ao seu lado.

Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito, emburrada. Quem Sesshoumaru pensava que era para falar daquela maneira com Nakayama Rin? Nem o irmão mais velho dela a chamava de maluca desastrada... Bem, ele já se referiu a ela de desastrada, mas nunca de maluca!

Os minutos se passaram lentamente e Rin olhou a sua volta, incomodada em todos estarem conversando e ela não tinha com quem falar, porque Sesshoumaru a evitava. Já tinha lido – várias vezes – todo o panfleto que falava sobre as maravilhas do hotel em que ficaria hospedada e agora não tinha mais o que fazer até chegar ao Cabo Inubo.

Ela bateu a ponta dos dedos indicadores, inquieta, e, não agüentando mais ficar calada, virou-se para Sesshoumaru e começou a falar:

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Sesshoumaru? – ela procurou assunto, percebendo que ele rodou os olhos dourados. – Eu estava lendo os folhetins do hotel Shikon no Tama onde vamos passar as férias, e descobri que, depois que a aeronave nos deixar no Cano Inubo, teremos que pegar um ônibus até chegar ao hotel, que serão quase duas horas de viagem, mas... – Rin começou a falar, de maneira rápida e sem parar para tomar fôlego, gesticulando expansiva. – Acho que ficaria mais fácil se alugarmos um carro, assim tornaríamos a viagem mais agradável para ambos e teríamos um veículo para passearmos. Podemos também dividir a despesa pelo aluguel e pelo combustível para não ficar muito caro – ela sorriu, balançando o dedo indicador para ele, com jeito traquinas. – Você me disse que ia fazer uma viagem a negócios, mas acho que só estava querendo se livrar de mim, já que vai para a praia também e...

– Espere um pouco! – Sesshoumaru levantou um pouco o tom de voz, levantando a mão para fazer Rin parar de falar.

– O que foi, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele com um sorriso. – Quer dizer algo?

– Posso? – ele perguntou, sentindo que sua cabeça estava começando a latejar de tantas palavras que ouviu em tão poucos minutos, se perguntando como alguém era capaz de falar tão rápido daquele jeito. – Ou você vai continuar a tagarelar sem parar?

– Oh! – Rin sorriu sem graça, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele dizer o que queria. – Pode falar.

Sesshoumaru ficou um minuto em silêncio, tentando organizar as idéias em sua mente, massageando a têmpora. Depois de ler os folhetins do hotel, percebeu – para sua infelicidade – que ficaria no mesmo hotel com a garota maluca e faladeira. Esforçou-se ao máximo para esquecer tal fato, porém – para seu desespero – a desastrada começou a falar sem parar, praticamente planejando a viagem como se eles fossem passá-las _juntos._

_­– _Você estava dizendo...? – Rin perguntou ao perceber que ele ficou calado e fez menção de abrir a boca e começar a falar de novo, mas o avião sacolejou, a jogando para mais perto dele. – Dessa vez não foi minha culpa... – falou, antes que ele reclamasse que ela era desajeitada, corada, esfregando a cabeça que bateu no ombro dele e endireitou-se no lugar, sem graça.

– Eu estava dizendo que... – Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos ao vê-la sem graça por quase cair sobre ele. – **Não** vamos alugar um carro juntos. **Não** vamos passar esses dias juntos. Você está entendendo? – ele continuou explicando de modo impassível. – **Não** existe _"nós"._ Existe _"você" _e existe _"eu"_, totalmente separados. Fui claramente objetivo ou você vai querer que eu desenhe para você entender?

Rin olhava para um ponto além dele – mais exatamente a janela do avião –, distraída, e abriu um imenso sorriso, debruçando sobre Sesshoumaru para olhar pelo pequeno vidro o lugar que seria a aterrissagem, vendo ao longe a praia e um lindo prédio que ela julgou ser o hotel Shikon no Tama e ficou deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar.

– Estamos chegando, Sesshoumaru! – ela falou, alegremente, e apontou para o Shikon no Tama. – Ali está o hotel. Eu nem acredito que estamos aqui!

O executivo respirou fundo, olhando a garota debruçada praticamente sobre ele e pôde sentir um perfume agradável emanar dela. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, irritado consigo mesmo por estar apreciando o perfume da maluca desastradae resmungou algumas coisas que Rin, tão absorta olhando para fora do avião, nem percebeu o que ele falou.

– Serão dias inesquecíveis! – Rin falou eufórica pelo pouso. – É tão empolgante! Não acha, Sesshoumaru?

Ele moveu-se no assento, tentando alertá-la que estava _embaixo_ dela, o que pareceu não surtir efeito e, novamente, o cheiro delicado de Rin invadiu suas narinas, fazendo Sesshoumaru afastar o rosto, não querendo mais sentir o cheiro dela. Rin, ao perceber um frio no estômago pela descida do avião, endireitou-se em seu lugar.

– Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru – Rin falou, sem graça, coçando a lateral do rosto, notando que não havia prestado atenção em nada do que ele estava dizendo. – Você estava dizendo que...?

– Esqueça – ele falou mal humorado.

– Certo – ela falou, dando de ombros, não se importando e apertando a bolsa no colo para esperar o pouso. – Sugoi!

Logo a aeronave parou completamente e os passageiros foram liberados para descerem. Rin se levantou para sair, seguindo as orientações de um homem que estava organizando os passageiros para procurarem os ônibus que os levariam ao hotel ou que procurassem uma locadora de carros.

– Sesshoumaru...? – Rin distraiu-se com o homem e acabou perdendo o rapaz de vista no amontoado de pessoas que estava no local. – Onde será que ele se meteu?

Rin olhou ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu localizá-lo. Ela suspirou, chateada. Seria tão legal passar esses dias com ele. Apesar de tê-la chamado de maluca desastrada e de estar – de todas as formas possíveis – tentando ficar longe dela, Rin havia gostado dele e ela estava empolgada em conhecer um outro lado de Sesshoumaru – aquele que ela julgava ser gentil e carinhoso. _"Se é que esse outro lado dele existe...",_ ela pensou, com uma gota na cabeça, caminhando na direção da locadora de carros.

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora **– Minna-san! Nhan... Acabaram minhas férias e tenho MUITO que estudar se pretendo algum dia ser uma promotora ou juíza, mas vou tentar ao máximo não demorar em atualizar a fic, ok? _

_E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo, hein? Espero que tenham gostado... Porque agora que começa a confusão e... Er... Surpresa! XD._

_Vamos aos reviews! Fiquei imensamente feliz em receber tantos comentários. Isso ajudou – e muito – para eu publicar o 2 mais rápido. Então, se querem o 3 logo, já sabem o que fazer... (Lis sorrindo e apontando para "Submit Review"). Acho que deu pra entender, né? XD._

_**Rin-chan –** Olá menina! Que bom que gostou dessa fic e da "Ensina-me a amar" também! E o que achou do capítulo 2? Gostou? _

_**Shampoo-chan –** Minha amiga, revisora e tradutora XD. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Não se preocupe, eu gosto de escrever capítulos grandes /o/. Você colocaria um saco na cabeça? o.o Eu nem olhava mais para o rapaz XD. Sim, o Bankotsu é irmão da Rin... Eu gosto tanto dele e achei uma graça os dois serem irmãos na sua fic (Só que na minha ele é bonzinho rs..)._

_**Srta. Kinomoto –** Oie! Que bom que gostou da fic e eu também amo Rin e Sesshy... Eles ficam encantadores juntos, não acha? _

_**Layla Hamilton – **Olá menina!Fiquei feliz em saber que tenha gostado da minha nova histórinha. Realmente, a Rin está um desastre ambulante nessa fic rs.. Quanto ao Naraku e Suikotsu, logo você saberá! _

_**Juliane.chan1 – **Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu também gostei do jeito deles nessa fic... É engraçado XD! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo._

_**Daji-chan – **Profissional, eu? O.O; Ai, ai, ainda falta muito para isso ¬¬". Mas fico muito feliz que tenha gostado das minhas outras fics também. Não, não sou japonesa não e nem sei muito bem o idioma (Só sei algumas coisas e quem me ajuda com as palavras é a Shampoo-sensei XD). Desculpe ainda não ter lido sua fic, mas acabam minhas férias e meu tempo de desocupada também ¬¬. _

_**MitZrael Girl – **XDConcordo com você... Mais um pouquinho e a Rin derruba o avião! Que bom que gostou e espere que logo terá muita confusão! _

_**Jéssy Helsing – **Obrigada pelo elogio, Jéssy! Sim, logo você saberá o que o Naraku 'tá aprontando junto com o Suikotsu. Também acho que o Sesshy contrariado fica muito legal!_

_**Marin du Lion –** Rin desastrada? Claro que não! Foram só "pequenos" acidente XD. Sesshy não faria nada... Pelo menos por enquanto... XD. _

_**Jenny-Ci –** Olá moça! Gosto muito de receber seus comentários, sabia? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que esse capítulo também tenha agradado-a._

_**Kagome Shinomori **– Mão de ouro? O.o;; Obrigada! Que bom que gostou da minha fic nova! Gosta da fic "Ai suru ni oboeatte"? Que legal! Ela também é comédia (Meu gênero favorito /o/), e, não sei se você viu, mas eu a atualizei, passa lá para ler e comentar! _

_**Camis – **Ainda bem que você não é desastrada como a Rin O.o;; Que bom que riu com as maluquices dela e acho que daqui para frente ela vai aprontar mais e... Surpresa! Eu gosto muito do Sesshy frio e mal-humorado... Tão engraçado!_

_**Youkinha –** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Acho que já deu pra perceber o que vai acontecer a partir de agora, né? Muita confusão! XD. Desculpe-me não ter passado para ler sua fic, mas minhas aulas voltaram e meu tempo de desocupada acabou T-T._

_**Raissinha –** Oi! Que bom gostou do começo da fic e, como você queria, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Megumi –** Vamos ver se os opostos vão se atrair nessa fic, né? Rs.. Respondi sua pergunta nesse capítulo. Claro que sim! O Sesshy é lindo de qualquer jeito XD. Você é mais ou menos desajeitada como a Rin? O.O Kami! _

_**Lillyth-chan –** Mamy! Obrigada por comentar a minha fic e pelo elogio. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, aqui está o capítulo 2!_

_**Midori Miura – **Oi amiga! Fiquei muito alegre em ter recebido com comentário seu, menina! Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que goste desse capítulo também._

_Acho que é só... Então até o próximo capítulo :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_


	3. Uso da yo! – Teihen

_**Disclaimer – **"Inuyasha" não me pertence... Rumiko-ba-chan ainda não me deu de presente T-T._

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **Shampoo-chan, com ajuda de Leila._

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Dake wo aishite**

**Apenas te amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 3kai – Uso da yo! (Teihen)**

**Capítulo 3 – Isso não pode estar acontecendo (Parte II)**

-

– Maldição! – praguejou Sesshoumaru pelo que devia ser a décima vez desde que desceu da aeronave; o rosto assustadoramente contraído de raiva em estar em Cabo Inubo para aquelas miseráveis férias. – Kuso!

Depois que colocou os pés em terra, deu um jeito – o mais discreto que conseguiu – de fugir de perto da garota desastrada, não querendo ficar mais nem um segundo sequer próximo a ela. Assim que a viu seguir atentamente as orientações do funcionário do local, infiltrou-se entre as pessoas e afastou-se antes que ela aparecesse e começasse a falar sem parar. Ou, pior, que derrubasse algo nele.

Agora estava ali, amaldiçoando a tudo e a todos por sua desprezível _'sorte',_ carregando em uma mão a maleta com o laptop e uma pequena mala com roupas na outra, caminhando por entre as fileiras de carros para ver se achava o que locara para ir ao hotel.

Sesshoumaru reclamou internamente do calor que estava naquele lugar e não via a hora de chegar ao carro para tirar o paletó que usava. Estava começando a se arrepender – novamente – de ter aceitado aquelas funestas férias no litoral japonês. Tudo estava dando errado!

Parando frente ao carro vermelho que escolheu, Sesshoumaru deixou as malas no chão e procurou nos bolsos da calça a chave do veículo. Tirou-a e tentou abrir a porta, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando não conseguiu.

– Que diabos...? – ele queixou-se, virando a chave e não conseguindo abrir a porta.

– Sesshoumaru!

Um grito estridente fez Sesshoumaru deixar a chave cair ao chão e contrair o rosto. Ainda sentindo a voz da garota vibrar nos tímpanos, ele se virou, vendo a figura feminina a sua frente como se fosse um fantasma. _"Ela de novo, não...", _mentalmente ele lamentou.

Não poderia ser verdade... A maluca estava ali, bem na sua frente, encarando-o com aqueles belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos e com o sorriso alegre nos lábios, os cabelos longos e presos pendendo sobre o ombro direito... Ele não poderia ser tão azarado assim para nem conseguir despistar uma garota, poderia?

Fechou os olhos, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos antes de abaixar-se para pegar as chaves no chão.

– O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? – Rin falou, alegremente, aproximando-se dele e dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas dele. – Você sumiu!

– Talvez porque eu estava querendo me livrar de você – ele falou, sério.

– E por que você faria uma coisa dessas? – Rin falou com um sorriso inocente, colocando a mão que segurava sua bolsa no quadril.

– Não seria por que você é desastrada demais? – ele falou, virando-se para tentar abrir a porta do carro novamente. – Ou por que você estragou o meu laptop?

– Você disse que estava no seguro! E eu ia pagar e você não quis! – ela se defendeu, contraindo o rosto. Pensando bem, foi melhor ele ter recusado, pois, provavelmente, levaria a vida toda para pagar um laptop como aquele com o salário medíocre que seu irmão lhe dava.

– Então eu estou querendo me livrar de você porque você fala demais.

– Não falo, não!

– Fala, sim.

– Não falo, não! – Rin teimou.

– Fala demais e está começando a me deixar com dor de cabeça – ele falou, começando a perder a paciência com porta do carro que não abria e forçou mais a chave, quase a quebrando com a pressão que colocava para abrir a maldita porta. – Shimatta!

– Será que você não está tentando abrir o carro errado? – Rin perguntou, inclinando o corpo para a direção da porta e voltando os olhos para ele.

– Eu não seria tão estúpido a ponto de cometer tal erro – ele falou, raivoso.

– Será? – Rin provocou, arqueando a sobrancelha, fazendo-o bufar. A garota colocou a chave que _ela _tinha nas mãos na fechadura do carro que Sesshoumaru alugara. – Oh, abriu! – deu um sorriso vitorioso.

– Como...? – ele falou, vendo Rin abrir a porta do carro e colocar as malas no banco de passageiro antes de entrar no veículo. Surpreso com o que estava acontecendo, bateu no vidro. – Onde você pensa que vai?

– Vou para o hotel aproveitar minhas férias – ela falou, colocando o cinto de segurança e olhando para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso. – Você devia fazer o mesmo.

– Não com esse carro. _Eu_ o aluguei.

– Eu não queria um carro importado, mas não estou reclamando – Rin falou, ligando o carro, sem desfazer o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

– Desça desse carro imediatamente – Sesshoumaru ordenou, batendo várias vezes no vidro.

– Acho que não – Rin falou, colocando a ré e retirando o carro da vaga com algumas manobras. Ouvindo os protestos de Sesshoumaru, ela abaixou o vidro até a metade. – O que foi agora, Sesshoumaru?

– Você é louca? – ele falou, tentando abrir a porta do carro, mas quando percebeu que estava travado, rangeu os dentes. – Abra essa porta e vamos resolver isso no balcão da locadora.

– Resolver o quê?

– É óbvio que isso é mal entendido – ele falou, irritado. – Eu aluguei _esse_ carro!

– Por que não tenta um daqueles jipes que estão ali? – ela apontou para alguns carros velhos que estavam em outra fileira, saindo do estacionamento cantando pneus.

– Jipe? – ele repetiu, piscando duas vezes. Sesshoumaru viu Rin acenar para ele de dentro do carro e fechou a mão em punho, muito bravo com o que aconteceu. – Maldita!

O executivo levou a mão à cabeça, respirando fundo para se acalmar, massageando a fronte, sentindo que estava precisando urgentemente de vários analgésicos para aliviar a incomoda dor de cabeça.

Tentando compreender o engano que estava acontecendo, ele lembrou do que ela falou e pegou suas malas, caminhou a passos rápidos até o primeiro jipe que estava na fila e colocou a chave.

Arregalou os olhos quando a porta se abriu facilmente.

– Ela não pode ter feito isso... – ele resmungou, entrando no carro, colocando no banco de trás suas coisas. – Maluca imbecil!

**-o-o-o-**

Rin dirigia pela estrada estreita que a levaria ao hotel Shikon no Tama. Ela respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro agradável de mato e praia – os atrativos que mais se destacavam em Cabo Inubo. Ao lado direito, contemplava uma esplêndida paisagem, onde se via a praia, o prédio do hotel e um magnífico pôr-do-sol. À esquerda, uma suntuosa área verde, com muitas árvores.

Ela mal se aquentava de empolgação para chegar ao hotel e colocar um biquíni, deliciando-se naquelas águas claras da praia. Até a fome que sentia desapareceu. Só pensava em mergulhar e se divertir na areia clara e macia da praia de Cabo Inubo. Aquele lugar era um verdadeiro paraíso na Terra.

– Que dia lindo. – Rin disse num suspiro.

Voltou os olhos ao bonito carro que estava dirigindo. Nunca imaginara que conseguiria um importado como aquele. Bem, na verdade, alugara um jipe, mas quando o homem que estava a atendendo virou-se para atender ao telefone, ela trocou a primeira chave que encontrou e apenas viu de que carro seria. E, para sua surpresa, o carro que havia trocado era justamente o de Sesshoumaru!

Queria só ver o que ia acontecer quando ele descobrisse o que ela fez. Ela sorriu. Certamente que não teria a melhor das reações – ele ficaria **muito** bravo. O rapaz já havia ficado irritado por ela ter derrubado as coisas nele no avião, agora, depois da história do carro, ele ficaria ferino com ela.

Claro que Rin não tinha feito de propósito – nem em derrubar a bolsa nele, nem em estragar o computador e muito menos trocar o carro dele –, mas Sesshoumaru jamais entenderia isso e continuaria a achá-la uma maluca desastrada – o que não era de todo errado.

Apesar de estar sentindo-se a pessoa mais malvada do mundo por tê-lo deixado sozinho – ainda que tenha ao menos deixada a dica de qual carro ele deveria pegar – Rin achava que ele mereceu. Afinal, era um arrogante pretensioso, que se considerava um deus nórdico e achava-se no direito de chamá-la de maluca desastrada.

– Só espero que demore algum tempo para eu encontrá-lo novamente... – Rin falou para si, fazendo uma careta, não querendo nem imaginar o que ele ia fazer quando se encontrassem.

– _Pare esse carro agora! _

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz – quase que gritada – de Sesshoumaru e olhou para o lado, lentamente, com medo do que pudesse encontrar. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram tanto ao vê-lo gesticulando do jipe velho que ficaram quase esbugalhados – tamanha era sua surpresa.

– O que você quer, Sesshoumaru? – ela falou, docemente, abaixando o vidro do automóvel; nos lábios um sorriso sem graça. Não estava esperando por essa aparição triunfal.

– Eu mandei você parar esse carro! – ele disse, autoritário.

– Deixe-me em paz! – Rin falou.

– Eu quero meu carro! – ele ordenou de novo, mas o que recebeu como resposta foi uma pisada no acelerado que Rin deu e o fez ficar para trás.

– Cara petulante! – Rin falou, olhando pelo retrovisor ele também acelerar o carro e logo estar ao lado dela na estrada estreita.

– Encoste antes que acabe nos matando! – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando para frente e arregalou os olhos ao ver um animal na pista.

– Não! – Rin falou, ainda olhando para ele.

– Olhe para frente, menina! – Sesshoumaru gritou, apontando para um cachorro que estava a poucos metros à frente deles, pisando no freio depois, fazendo o carro patinar no asfalto e sair fora da pista, atolando no mato.

– O quê...? – Rin falou, assustada ao vê-lo sair da pista e olhou para frente, arregalando os olhos ao ver o animal. – Kami!

Rin perdeu ligeiramente o controle do volante e quando conseguiu controlá-lo novamente só teve tempo de desviar, acertando o veículo em uma enorme árvore que ficava do seu lado direito da pista. Sentiu o corpo sendo jogado para frente e o tranco que o cinto deu em seu ombro a fez soltar um gemido de dor.

Sesshoumaru, ao ver a cena, saltou do jipe e correu até o carro vermelho. Encontrou o vidro aberto e Rin debruçada sobre o volante. Ele tocou no ombro dela, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com a jovem.

– Rin? – ele chamou. – Você está bem?

– Depois eu é que sou maluca! – ela falou, levantando a cabeça de uma vez, irritada. – Você quase nos matou!

– Eu perguntei se você estava bem – ele respirou aliviado. Ela estava bem, já estava até discutindo.

– Eu pareço estar bem? – ela quase gritou, tirando o cinto de segurança, que a impedira de voar, e passando a mão no ombro, sentindo-o doer. – E você, como está?

– Eu estou perfeitamente bem – ele falou, colocando o peso do corpo para o pé direito e cruzando braços, com um sorriso prepotente e uma pose majestosa.

– O que você pensou que estava fazendo, hein? – Rin gritou, abrindo a porta do carro de uma vez, acertando em cheio nas pernas de Sesshoumaru, que foi pego de surpresa e teve que se equilibrar para não cair. – Que tipo de imbecil irresponsável é você?

– Acho que você está confundindo as coisas aqui, garota – Sesshoumaru falou, recuperando a postura altiva após se equilibrar. – O irresponsável aqui é **você. **Eu só quero meu carro.

– Seu carro? – Rin, que ainda estava sentada no banco, saltou, segurando com as duas mãos no paletó dele. – Seu imbecil materialista! Arriscou nossas vidas por causa de um maldito carro!

Rin o soltou com um empurrão, vendo-o fechar mais o semblante e manter a expressão impassível, não se ofendendo em nada com as palavras dela. _Baka!_ A culpa de ter batido o carro era dele e Sesshoumaru a olhava como se fosse dela! Ela se esticou no carro importado – agora amassado também – para pegar sua bolsa e a mochila colorida e sair do veículo, batendo a porta com violência.

– Pegue-o, é todo seu! – ela falou, revoltada, se afastando dele e entrando no jipe que Sesshoumaru dirigia.

Ela ligou o carro, mas – muito desajeitada – acabou por engano dando ré, tendo que pular rápido do carro que estava para cair em um barranco. Rin olhou o carro escorregar lentamente pelo declive e depois se espatifar no chão cheio de lama, levando as mãos à cabeça, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de fazer.

– Você... – Sesshoumaru falou, apontando para o jipe, quase sem fala e se aproximou de Rin. – Você não pode ter feito isso...

– Foi sem querer e...

– Você sabe o que tinha dentro daquele carro? – ele elevou o tom de voz, perdendo a paciência com ela. – Meus documentos, dinheiro, cartões de crédito, meus papéis e meu laptop! Tudo estava lá! Até as minhas roupas!

– Eu já disse que foi sem querer – Rin falou, chorosa, abaixando a cabeça e apertando a bolsa que estava em uma mão e a mochila na outra e havia conseguido pegar antes de sair do jipe. – Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru.

– Não tem desculpas, sua maluca desastrada! – o tom de voz dele saiu tão exasperado que Rin encolheu-se. Ele sentia uma imensa vontade de circular o pescoço delicado dela com as duas mãos e apertar até descontar todo seu ódio. – Desastrada do jeito que você é, devia ficar trancada em casa!

Rin soltou um soluço, as lágrimas embaçando sua visão e sentiu pingos grossos de chuva de verão começar a cair pesadamente sobre os dois, deixando a camiseta de seu time de basebol esverdeada que usava colada ao seu corpo. Segundos depois, já estava chorando, magoada com a maneira que o rapaz a tratou. Não foi por querer! Será que Sesshoumaru não percebia isso?

– Maravilha! Agora ainda tinha que começar a chover! – Sesshoumaru reclamou, olhando para o céu, com a roupa já toda molhada. Ele fechou os olhos, passando a mão pelo cabelo, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse acordar de um pesadelo. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Não comigo...

**-o-o-o-**

Vinte minutos depois o ônibus que levava os passageiros do aeroporto ao hotel passou pela estrada. Mais que depressa, pediram para o veículo parar e o motorista deu uma carona a eles, que ficaram – Rin de um lado e Sesshoumaru do outro lado da pista, ambos evitando trocarem olhares – esperando a condução desde o acidente com os carros.

Sesshoumaru estava no último lugar do ônibus, os braços cruzados frente ao peito, encarando as costas de Rin sentada no banco frente ao dele com os cabelos longos e negros pingando água. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando tirar o excesso de água. A chuva só cessou no exato momento que entravam no ônibus, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru completamente molhados.

O executivo pegou o celular no bolso do paletó molhado e rodou os olhos ao ver que o telefone não funcionava naquele lugar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao pegar a carteira no bolso e deu um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos aquela desastrada não acabou com tudo dele. Abriu a carteira, vendo algumas notas de dinheiro, documentos básicos e um cartão de crédito. Não era muito que o que tinha, mas pelo menos poderia passar sua estadia no hotel e resolvesse o resto quando chegasse a Tóquio.

O rapaz estava zangado com Rin e ficou indiferente as lágrimas que a garota derramava enquanto estavam na estrada. Agora ela não chorava mais, porém, estava _calada_ – o que fez Sesshoumaru ficar intrigado. Afinal, desde que conheceu a garota no avião, não a tinha visto calada mais que do alguns poucos segundos.

O rosto de Sesshoumaru suavizou ao ver Rin abaixar a cabeça e ele mexeu-se desconfortável no assento. Será que tinha sido duro demais com ela? Será que devia pedir desculpas?

Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos para tocar no ombro de Rin e perguntar se ela estava bem, e, quem sabe, até pedir desculpas pelas palavras que disse a ela... A mão dele parou a centímetros de Rin quando ela virou o rosto para ele e fez uma careta, mostrando a língua depois.

Os olhos dourados deles ficaram estreitos em sinal de aviso e ele cruzou os braços novamente, olhando para o céu já escuro. Que pedir desculpas nada! Rin tinha realmente merecido cada palavra que dissera a ela. E agora Sesshoumaru estava mais irritado que antes.

Por longos minutos o ônibus seguiu a estrada, parando somente quando chegaram à entrada do hotel. O motorista estacionou a condução e antes que os outros passageiros levantassem, Sesshoumaru desceu.

Sentindo o paletó pesado no corpo de tanta água que tinha, ele o tirou e o jogou na primeira lata de lixo que encontrou. Não ia precisar mesmo do casaco com o calor que estava fazendo no litoral japonês. Cabo Inubo era mais quente que Tóquio.

Ele levantou os olhos para olhar ao seu redor. Realmente, o lugar era muito belo e, o hotel, cinco estrelas, era muito luxuoso, como os que ele estava acostumado a ir quando viajava. Pôde ouvir o som dos pássaros e as ondas batendo na areia e deu um sorriso. Talvez agora as coisas melhorassem e...

– Olá!

As feições de Sesshoumaru se fecharam no instante que Rin o cumprimentou, parecendo muito feliz em finalmente ter chegado à praia. Ele continuou a andar, olhando para um grande letreiro com o nome do hotel com Rin ao seu lado. A menina nem andava, _saltitava_ de tanta alegria.

– E pensar que estávamos vindo o tempo todo para o mesmo lugar... – ela falou, sorrindo, sem nem um pingo de mágoa para com ele. Parecia que nem se lembrava do que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito depois que o carro desceu o barranco. – Eu nunca ia imaginar isso.

– Onegai... – Sesshoumaru falou. Queria ignorá-la, mas se o fizesse, ela poderia ficar durante horas falando sem parar e o que ele menos queria no momento era isso. Estava precisando de um bom banho e dormir um pouco. – Vá procurar outra pessoa para importunar. O hotel deve estar cheio de pessoas que adorariam ouvi-la, mas eu não sou uma delas.

Acabando de falar, Sesshoumaru afastou-se depressa, querendo logo entrar no hotel. Rin sorriu e foi atrás, não querendo perdê-lo de vista nem por um segundo. Ao notar que estava sendo seguindo, Sesshoumaru virou-se ligeiramente para ela; os olhos dourados estreitos.

– Pare de me seguir – ele falou entre dentes.

– Não seja tão rabugento – ela falou ao lado dele, sorrindo festivamente. – Estamos de férias, então tente relaxar!

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e subiu os poucos degraus que o levaria ao hotel. Abriu a porta de vidro com uma das mãos, entrando no hall, com Rin saltitando atrás dele.

Rin olhou o hotel, deixando o queixo cair com o que viu. Tudo era luxuoso: desde o carpete vermelho aos sofás que ficavam no canto. Ela olhou para o teto e até os ventiladores que giravam apressados para refrescar o lugar lhe chamaram a atenção. Um sorriso de satisfação tomou seus lábios. Estava muito feliz de estar no Shikon no Tama.

Ela desviou os olhos e, assim como Sesshoumaru, algo lhe chamou mais sua atenção que o belo hotel: o recepcionista do Shikon no Tama estava desnudo da cintura para cima e isso era tudo o que conseguiam ver, pois o balcão encobria o resto.

– Esse hotel deve ser bem descontraído para permitir que os funcionários trabalhem sem camisa... – Rin falou para si, distraída, olhando depois ao seu redor.

Ela desviou os olhos das paredes bonitas do hotel ao bater nas costas de Sesshoumaru que estancou no lugar que estava, com os olhos dourados arregalados na direção de uma enorme janela aberta. A mesma surpresa estampada no rosto de Sesshoumaru, também estava em Rin quando ela viu o mesmo que ele.

– Aqui é uma praia de nudismo? – Sesshoumaru balbuciou, olhando na piscina algumas pessoas que nadaram alegremente sem os trajes de banho.

– Kami! – Rin levou as mãos à boca, não acreditando no que via.

O executivo Inokuma recuou um passo e deu meia volta, caminhando de volta, apressado, o percurso que fez para chegar até o hall do hotel. Passado a surpresa de Rin, ela foi atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço quando o alcançou chegando à porta do Shikon no Tama.

– Aonde você vai, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou quando ele parou e se virou para ela.

– Aonde eu vou? – ele quase gritou. – Não parece óbvio?

– Você não está querendo ir embora, né? – Rin perguntou, segurando-o pelo braço.

– Você está muito enganada se pensa que vou ficar em uma colônia de nudismo – ele falou, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

– Não é uma colônia de nudismo, é o Shikon no Tama – Rin falou. – O hotel mais famoso do litoral.

– Ninguém está usando roupas aqui! – ele falou, gesticulando. – Não sei quanto ao recepcionista, mas aquelas pessoas na piscina...

– Ele deve estar usando algo, Sesshoumaru – Rin falou, querendo convencê-lo a ficar.

– Eu vou embora desse lugar agora mesmo – ele falou, irredutível, encarando os olhos castanhos de Rin, que pareciam pedir que ele ficasse.

– E perder suas férias? – ela perguntou.

– Eu nem as queria mesmo – ele deu de ombros, soltando o braço da mão de Rin e voltando a andar.

– Sesshoumaru, você está cansado da viagem – Rin falou, o seguindo. – Aproveite essa noite e durma uma pouco, amanhã bem cedo vamos embora e...

– Você tem razão, eu estou cansado – ele falou, virando-se para ela. – Cansado de vê-la, das suas maluquices e de você ficar me seguindo para todo lugar que vou.

– Eu não estou te seguindo! – ela protestou.

– Então o que está fazendo agora? – ele perguntou, fazendo Rin dar um sorriso sem graça.

– Fique, Sesshoumaru... – ela tentou de novo.

– Não! Vou embora o mais rápido possível.

– E aonde o senhor pretende ir? – Rin colocou a mão na cintura, franzindo a testa.

– Procurar um ônibus que possa me levar embora daqui – ele espiou fora do hotel antes de abrir a porta, para não correr o risco de ver alguém despido.

– Isso não vai ser fácil.

– Não tem problema – depois que viu que não havia ninguém, ele abriu a porta e saiu. – Passarei a noite toda esperando se for necessário.

– Você está tão ansioso assim para ficar longe de mim? – Rin perguntou, fazendo biquinho. Sesshoumaru parou de andar e a encarou. – Está?

– O que você acha?

Rin sentiu as bochechas corarem e o rosto queimar, envergonhada por ser tão desastrada. Mas Sesshoumaru não precisava demonstrar tão veementemente que não queria ficar perto dela. Ela não era tão má companhia assim, era?

Sesshoumaru virou-se e sorriu ao ver o motorista que os trouxe passar a sua frente. Antes que o perdesse de vista, ele o seguiu e o tocou no ombro do homem para chamar a atenção dele.

– O que deseja, senhor? – o homem perguntou.

– Quero que me leve agora para o aeroporto – Sesshoumaru falou, sério. – Ou para algum outro hotel.

– Sinto muito, mas não será possível – ele falou.

– Como não?

– Esse ônibus é fretado pelo hotel Shikon no Tamae vem para cá todas as noites, só voltando para o aeroporto pela manhã – o homem falou, se afastando depois. – Sinto muito.

– Acho que você não tem outra escolha – Rin falou atrás de Sesshoumaru. – A não ser ficar.

– Nem pensar – ele balançou a cabeça, descrente. – Não posso ficar nesse lugar, não com você.

– Você não vai ficar comigo, bobinho – Rin falou, calmamente. – Você tem seu quarto.

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – Sesshoumaru falou, recostando-se a uma parede, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

– Vamos lá fazer o registro – Rin falou, passando o braço pelo dele, conduzindo um desolado Sesshoumaru de volta a recepção. – Você vai tomar um banho relaxante, dormir em uma cama confortável e pela amanhã decidirá o que fazer com mais calma.

– Finalmente nós concordamos em alguma coisa – ele falou baixinho, depois de assentir com a cabeça.

– Eu trouxe algo que vai melhorar seu ânimo – Rin falou, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis no braço dele, sorrindo. – Uma mistura de ervas, bastante eficaz. Costumam fazer maravilhas com nosso organismo em dias estressantes como hoje.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo. Ia tomar um bom banho e dormir, esperaria até o dia amanhecer e iria embora para Tóquio. Ele estreitou os olhos de maneira assassina, pensando nas pessoas que o colocaram naquela maldita encrenca. Pelo jeito teria menos dias para decidir de qual maneira cruel e impiedosa tiraria a vida de Naraku e Suikotsu...

-

-

* * *

_**Notas da autora –** Minna-san! Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa fic. Espero que gostem e comentem o que acharam, ok? _

_Agradeço aos reviews do capítulo passado de **Shampoo-chan** (Dessa vez você foi à primeira /o/), **Srta. Kinomoto** (Hai!), **Cath Black** (Não demorei tanto assim, né?), **Jéssy Helsing** (Acho – não é certeza – que terá um pouco de Kagome e Inu, Sango e Miroku), **Raissinha** (Obrigada! Ah! Semana que vem eu atualizo "Ensina-me a amar" /o!), **Jenny-Ci** (Obrigada!), **Rin-chan** (Fofinha!), **Pami-chan** (Aqui está o capítulo 3!), **Louise** (Desculpe-me a demora!), **Tamires** (Quem bom que fiz sua curiosidade aumentar /o/), **MitZrael Girl** (XD), **Kagome Shinomori** (Semana que vem tem atualização de "Ensina-me a amar"), **Midori Miura** (Obrigada por comentar!), **Mock-kun** (Priminho querido!), **Megumi** (Pelo jeito você é bem parecida com a Rin XD), **Lu-Hiei-Harumi** (Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!), **Akima Yuki**__ (Depois desse capítulo você não vai mais dizer que a Rin não é tão desastrada XD) e **Angel-san** (Que bom que gostou!). Muito obrigada por vocês lerem minha fanfic e ainda comentarem! _

_Até o próximo capítulo :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_


	4. Murphy no Hou

_**Disclaimer – **É, passou meu aniversário e a Rumiko-ba-chan não me deu o anime "Inuyasha" de presente, então ainda é dela ¬¬". Demo... Quem sabe ela não dê como presente de Dia das Crianças..._

* * *

_**Revisão – **Shampoo-chan._

* * *

_**Notas da autora – **Minna-san... Eu sei, eu sei, demorei muito com esse capítulo. Sinto muito, mas estou próxima da época de provas finais da faculdade e imensamente atarefada com os estudos T-T. Além disso, eu estava com muita inspiração para escrever minhas outras fanfics de Rin e Sesshy – "Ensina-me a Amar" e "Versos da Paixão" –, e acabei escrevendo-as primeiro._

_Nhan... Estou publicando esse capítulo hoje para presenteá-los pelo Dia das Crianças /o/. Happy Day of the Children! _

_Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo, pelos reviews que recebi. Agradeço a Layla Hamilton, Miko Kawai, Cath Black, Rin-chan (Fofinha!), ThatideLeo, Jéssy Helsing, Nathália, Lulu-lilits, Raissinha, Lillyth-chan, Misaogap, Kurayko, Agome29 (Recebeu meu e-mail?), Shampoo-chan (Fofa!), Midori, Olívia-Jun, Garota Anônima e Srta. Kinomoto. Beijos especiais a vocês!_

_Até o próximo capítulo :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo aishite**

**Apenas te amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 4kai – Murphy no Hou**

**Capítulo 4 – Lei de Murphy**

-

Certa vez, em um dia agradável, Sesshoumaru teve um momento de folga – um dos momentos _raríssimos _de folga que ele tivera na vida –, e resolveu ler sobre uma lei muito peculiar que explicava que quando sucessivos desastres aconteciam a uma pessoa, não era apenas uma possível coincidência desagradável, e sim uma lei – a qual Sesshoumaru até duvidou quando leu: a chamada _Lei de Murphy._

Descrente, Sesshoumaru sempre ignorou a existência dela. Afinal, nada nunca tinha saído tão errado em sua vida – sempre tivera uma vida perfeita. Mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos que presenciara, ele começou a não negligenciá-la. Na verdade, estava até cogitando que ela pudesse ser real, e não um mito, como acreditava.

Entretanto...

Será que até essa maldita _Lei de Murphy_ estaria contra **ele**?

Por que quando achamos que as coisas não podem piorar é exatamente isso que acontece?

Por que tudo tinha que acontecer a um único – e azarado – sujeito?

Com mais de bilhões de pessoas no planeta Terra, por que tudo tinha que acontecer justamente com **ele**?

O que havia feito de tão mal assim para ter parentes com Hakudoushi e Inuyasha?

O que de tão desprezível fez para ter rivais chatos como Naraku e Suikotsu?

Por que tinha que parar em um lugar onde as pessoas não usavam roupas?

E – o pior de tudo, na opinião dele –, por que daquela abominável (para não dizer algo pior) viagem tinha que encontrar uma louca chamada Nakayama Rin?

Bem... Esses questionamentos não saíam da mente de Inokuma mais velho no curto percurso que deu da porta até a mesa da recepção do hotel Shikon no Tama.

Caminhando para o balcão da recepção, Sesshoumaru parou de questionar-se para fazer algo mais útil: manter pensamentos assassinos direcionados a Naraku e Suikotsu. Até seu primo e seu irmão não estavam livres de tais pensamentos. Sua face chegava a estar assustadoramente contraída pelo ódio que sentia por todos eles. Pagariam bem caro mesmo por tudo o que estava o fazendo passar... Bem caro mesmo...

Parou de imaginar o que usaria no enterro dos rivais no momento que pararam frente ao balcão. Ele encarou o homem com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Quem em são consciência trabalharia em um hotel nu? Além disso, era um homem muito estranho. Era corpulento e só tinha alguns fios de cabelo, deixando-o mais esquisito.

– Pois não, senhores? – ele sorriu, fazendo uma reverência para Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Como o homem não estava com crachá de identificação, Sesshoumaru procurou na mesa algo que lhe mostrasse como ele se chamava. No canto achou uma placa com o nome dele e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Até isso era bizarro: Abe Hiten.

– Quero minha reserva – Sesshoumaru foi direto, querendo subir logo para seu quarto e descansar. – Está no nome de Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

– Claro Inokuma-sama – ele respondeu, virando-se para o computador para digitar o nome do cliente.

Enquanto esperava o rapaz procurar, Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado onde Rin ainda estava o segurando pelo braço e olhava para o chão, não querendo ver o recepcionista despido. Ele não conteve um sorriso com isso. Ela ficava bonita sem graça e com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Inokuma-sama – Hiten o chamou. – Estamos com um problema aqui.

– Que tipo de... Problema? – Sesshoumaru virou-se para o homem, parecendo nem se incomodar com o possível problema. Já havia acontecido de tudo naquelas férias que nem se surpreendeu. Deve ser aquela lei imbecil...

– Bem... – Hiten fez menção de sair de trás do balcão e Sesshoumaru levantou a mão e o fez parar.

– Não ouse sair de trás desse balcão – Sesshoumaru falou sério; a mão ainda levantada em direção ao recepcionista. – Fique aí onde está.

– Inokuma-sama, eu não estou entendendo... – Hiten falou, saindo de trás do balcão com uma expressão confusa.

– Eu mandei você não sair! – Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas e levou a mão aos olhos de Rin, raivoso. – Que tipo de pervertido é você?

– O que eu fiz? – Hiten gesticulou, sem entender.

– Sesshoumaru! – Rin exclamou, surpresa, sentindo uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru em seus olhos e a outra em sua cintura, deixando seu corpo colado ao dele. Ela gaguejou, corada, não entendendo o que ele estava fazendo: – O... O q-que aconteceu?

– Não está vendo que tem uma garota aqui? – Sesshoumaru falou em tom ameaçador, não gostando se ser desobedecido por Hiten.

– O que eu fiz, Inokuma-sama? – Hiten tornou a gesticular.

– Você... – Sesshoumaru virou-se, lentamente, sem tirar a mão dos olhos de Rin, vendo Hiten ao lado do balcão. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo vestindo bermuda e tênis.

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão dos olhos de Rin rápido, soltando a mão da cintura dela e a morena piscou duas vezes, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Sesshoumaru abaixou as mãos ao lado do corpo e relaxou os ombros, dando um suspiro aliviado. Se não fosse tão orgulhoso para admitir, iria dizer que tinha ficado sem graça pelo engano e que um tom levemente vermelho tomou conta de seu rosto.

– O que o senhor esperava ver? – Hiten, apesar de parecer – ser – bobão, percebeu o que Sesshoumaru fez e franziu a testa, pegando alguns papéis e voltando para trás do balcão.

– Aquelas pessoas lá fora estão sem roupas? – Sesshoumaru apontou para a enorme janela e Hiten deu uma risada disfarçada.

– Está se referindo à piscina? – Hiten segurou para não rir e voltando os olhos para o computador. – Não. A piscina de nudista é adicional e fica longe do hotel.

– Piscina de nudistas? – Sesshoumaru falou, boquiaberto. Que diacho era aquilo?

– Hai – ele concordou. – Próximo ao Shikon no Tama tem uma praia nudista, onde as pessoas que gostam de andar como vieram ao mundo vêm para passear e essa piscina pertence à colônia nudista.

– Viu, Sesshoumaru? – Rin falou em tom superior, sorrindo. – Eu falei que aqui não era uma colônia de nudismo.

– Vamos – Sesshoumaru falou para Hiten, impaciente, fazendo um gesto com a mão, ignorando o que Rin disse. Claro que jamais daria razão a ela! Nunca mesmo! – Acabe o que estava dizendo.

– Hai – ele concordou, digitando várias coisas no computador e passando os grandes olhos pela tela. – Preciso descobrir o que houve com sua reserva.

– Faça isso – Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelo cabelo, cansado. – Quero ir para meu quarto. Também vou precisar de alguns analgésicos.

– Inokuma-sama... – Hiten parou de digitar e olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Realmente, há um problema com a sua reserva.

– Que tipo de problema? – Sesshoumaru falou, pausadamente.

– Não há reserva em seu nome, Inokuma-sama – o recepcionista falou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

– Nani? – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos dourados.

– Sinto muito, mas não temos nada aqui em seu nome – ele tornou a explicar.

– Isso não é possível – Sesshoumaru falou, procurando automaticamente por sua mala, mas rodou os olhos, lançando depois um olhar mortal para Rin. – Eu tinha o número da reserva, mas, por causa de uma maluca, agora deve estar no fundo de uma poça de lama.

– Eu já disse que não sou maluca! – Rin falou, cruzando os braços, mas Sesshoumaru nem ouviu. Estava concentrado demais com o problema da reserva.

– Procure pelo nome de Inokuma Company – ele falou, gesticulando. – Devem ter deixado em nome da empresa.

– Vou verificar – Hiten falou, tornando a acessar as informações pelo computador. Após fazer a pesquisa, ele balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Não há nada nesse nome também.

– Certo – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, acalmando-se. – Então farei outra reserva.

– Lamento, mas estamos lotados – ele explicou. – É verão, Inokuma-sama, todos aproveitam para vir ao hotel Shikon no Tama.

– Você não tem nada para me oferecer? – Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo o possível para o tom de voz não sair suplicante. – Um quarto simples?

– Infelizmente, não.

– Chame um táxi, agora! – a voz de Sesshoumaru saiu em tom de comando, igual à maneira que usava com os funcionários da Inokuma Company, batendo a mão fechada na mesa, furioso. – Vou embora imediatamente.

– Não temos serviços de táxi.

– Então como vou sair daqui? – Sesshoumaru falou friamente, tentando se controlar para não bater em Hiten.

– Deixe-me ver... – Hiten pensou um pouco, dando uma risadinha. – Os únicos meios de sair daqui seriam a pé ou nadando. O senhor pode escolher.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando organizar sua situação: estava sem carro, sem barragem, sem lugar para dormir, com um bando de desavergonhados andando nus por aí e com uma louca ao seu lado, seguindo-o por toda parte... E no momento não sabia o que era pior!

Tentou não se desesperar, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Fechou a mão em punho, fazendo as juntas estralarem de tanta pressão que colocou. Só pensava no momento que tivesse sua doce vingança – se é que o que tinha em mente pudesse ser chamado de _"doce"._ Estava mais para _azeda, amarga e ácida_ vingança.

– Licença, Sesshoumaru – Rin pediu, colocando a mão no braço dele e aproximando-se do balcão com um sorriso. – Você tem uma reserva no nome de Nakayama Rin?

– Vou verificar – ele sorriu para ela e rapidamente achou o nome da garota a lista de reservas. – Tem sim, Nakayama-sama. Suíte 366, de frente para o mar, cama dupla, não fumante – ele tirou os olhos da tela e olhou para Rin. – Um segundo e vou pegar as chaves.

– Sesshoumaru... – Rin virou-se para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso que preferiu ignorar para não se zangar mais. – Tenho a solução para seu problema.

– Pra qual deles? – ele falou, irritado. – Por ter me deixado sem carro, por ter me deixado sem o número da reserva ou por estar me seguindo por todo lugar que vou?

– O problema com a sua reserva – ela falou, colocando as mãos trás do corpo e balançando o corpo na ponta dos pés, feliz. – E eu já disse que o acidente do carro foi sem querer e, quanto a estar no mesmo hotel que você, eu não planejei isso.

– Então o que vai fazer? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. – Você pretende me ceder gentilmente seu quarto?

– Claro que não, né? – ela fez um aceno com a mão, impaciente. – Mas estou disposta a dividi-lo com você.

– Nem em meus piores pesadelos eu dividiria um quarto com você – ela falou, recuando um passo. – Eu pensarei em outra solução.

– Você não está com medo que eu faço alguma coisa com você, está? – Rin piscou os olhos castanhos, com um sorriso ingênuo.

– Eu não vou dividir o quarto com você, Rin – Sesshoumaru falou em tom definitivo, lançando um olhar zangado para ela, ignorando a frase provocativa da garota.

– Eu não vou fazer nada com você! – Rin falou, irritada com a recusa dele. – Eu que devia estar com medo de dividir meu quarto com um homem cuja mente pode ser doentia...

– Minha mente não é doentia – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes. – E eu não faria nada com você!

– Ora, eu também não com você – Rin falou e depois mostrou a língua para ele. – Então por que não quer dividir o quarto comigo?

– Aqui está a chave, Nakayama-sama – Hiten falou, assim que voltou com a chave, fazendo Rin e Sesshoumaru olharem para ele. – Espero que aproveite sua estadia. Qualquer coisa que precisar, ligue que mandarei um funcionário para atendê-la.

– Arigatou. – Rin falou, pegando as chaves – Só mais uma coisa: tem alguma cama de armar aqui no hotel?

– Temos algumas, sim.

– Eu gostaria que levasse uma para minha suíte – ela sorriu. – Inokuma Sesshoumaru ficará comigo até que o problema com a reserva dele seja resolvido.

– Ei! – Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo braço e a virou para forçá-la a encará-lo. – Eu não aceitei nada!

– Você não tem escolha, _querido_ – ela falou, sorrindo, tentando tirar a mão dele de seu braço. – Tem sorte que eu sou boazinha e que vou acolhê-lo em meu quarto.

– Você é uma maluca desastrada, isso sim – ele falou, soltando o braço dela abruptadamente e virou-se para Hiten. – Não tem _outra_ pessoa que me aceitaria no quarto temporariamente?

– Inokuma-sama, tem uma pessoa que certamente aceitará dividir o quarto... – Hiten falou após pensar um pouco.

– E essa pessoa usa... – Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta antes de completar a frase. – Roupas?

– Hai.

– Então eu aceito.

– Vou ligar para ele agora mesmo – Hiten falou, pegando o telefone e discando o número do quarto. – O nome dele é Hinagiku Jankotsu. É um rapaz muito divertido e educado. 

– Finalmente alguém normal. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, aliviado. 

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso, hein? – Rin falou, fazendo caretas. – Que eu não sou normal, é?

– Hinagiku Jankotsu é nudista? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, nem ligando para Rin ou para as caretas dela.

– Iie – Hiten falou, ainda segurando o telefone e esperando ser atendido. – Normalmente ele usa saias.

– Não quero um comentário sobre isso, Rin! – Sesshoumaru falou, quando a garota fez menção de gargalhar dele.

– Acho que ele não é tão normal assim... – Rin falou, levando a mão aos lábios para não rir.

– Calada!

– Hiten-san, leve até meu quarto uma cama de arma – Rin falou, balançando a mão direita várias vezes. – Onegai.

– Eu já disse que não quero e não vou ir para seu quarto.

– Você não tem que querer nada, porque não tem escolha!

– Tenho sim! Prefiro ficar com esse tal de Hinagiku Jankotsu a ficar com você.

– Bem... – Hiten falou, segurando para não rir da cena cômica que estava vendo e colocando o telefone no gancho. – Não estou conseguindo falar com Jankotsu, então vou mandar Miroku levar a cama. Enquanto isso, Inokuma-sama pode subir ao quarto de Nakayama-sama, certo?

– Quem é Miroku? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, desconfiado.

– É um dos empregados do hotel – ele sorriu. – Ele faz de tudo aqui: desde cuidar da limpeza a cozinhar.

– Fazer o quê? – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro frustrado. – Acho que teria que subir para a suíte dela.

– Isso mesmo! – Rin falou, alegre, segurando o braço de Sesshoumaru e o puxando em direção ao elevador para subirem a suíte. – Vamos lá, Sesshy!

– Sesshy? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sendo quase que _arrastado_ por Rin. – Você me chamou de... Sesshy?

– Hai – ela falou, feliz.

– Que diabos é isso, Rin?

– Um apelido carinhoso – ela falou, dando uma piscadela e mostrando a língua de maneira travessa. – Seu nome é muito comprido.

– Eu não quero que me chame de... De Sesshy! – Sesshoumaru falou, irritado.

– Por que não? – Rin falou, parando frente ao elevador e apertando o botão para chamá-lo. – É um apelido muito fofo.

– Claro – ele falou, contrariado. – Se eu fosse um _poodle_!

– Não seja exagerado, Sesshy – Rin falou, o empurrando para dentro do elevador no momento que as portas de metal se abriram. – Pensei o caminho todo em um apelido para você... Então escolhi _Sesshy_! É a sua cara!

– Pois devia ocupar sua mente com coisas mais úteis – ele falou, batendo o dedo indicador entre os olhos dela. – Não com apelidos imbecis como esse.

– Não é um apelido imbecil! – ela fez que _'não'_ com a cabeça.

– Claro que não – ele ironizou, rodando os olhos. – Todo homem gostaria de ser chamado de _'Sesshy'._ É muito másculo e demonstra toda minha virilidade.

– Tem tudo a ver com você... – ela deu uma risada. – _Sesshy kawaii!_

– _Grrrrr..._

– Aposto que essas férias serão as melhores da minha vida. – Rin falou animada, apertando o botão do andar de seu quarto.

– E eu aposto que essas férias serão as piores de minha vida. – Sesshoumaru falou, recostando-se a parede e cruzando os braços.

– Você é tão chatinho – Rin falou, com uma careta. – Não consegue relaxar nem um instante?

– Com você por perto e correndo o risco de derrubar algo em mim? – ele falou, muito sério. – Definitivamente **não.**

– Que implicância comigo, Sesshy! – Rin falou, fazendo beicinho.

– Eu não... – ele não teve tempo de acabar o que estava falando, pois Rin o puxou para fora do elevador quando ele parou no andar da suíte 366. – O que você pensa que estava fazendo me puxando desse jeito?

– Quero só ver que quarto lindo que vamos ficar! – Rin falou, nem ouvindo o rapaz e andando pelo corredor segurando-o pelo braço.

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro cansado. Todas as questões que se perguntava antes voltam à mente com força dobrada. E outra coisa que não estava em seus planos também aconteceu: dividir o quarto com **ela**!

Maldição! Detestava perder o controle das coisas. Isso raras vezes acontecia – somente uma ou duas vezes em _toda_ a vida – e, agora, desde que aceitara aquelas férias, tudo o que estava acontecendo era completamente fora do domínio dele! E isso era terrível!

Bem que ele imaginou que Naraku e Suikotsu estavam aprontando alguma coisa e nada tirava da mente de Sesshoumaru que eles devem ter cancelado a reserva no hotel Shikon no Tama... Cretinos! O que eles estavam querendo com isso...?

Provavelmente, isso só estava começando... Sesshoumaru tinha até medo de pensar no que pudesse acontecer a partir daquele momento.

– Sesshy, olha que lindo! – Rin falou ao virar a chave na fechadura e abrir a porta.

Rin entrou no quarto antes que Sesshoumaru e ficou encantada com o lugar. Uma cama de casal ficava no meio do enorme quarto, uma poltrona e uma mesa ficavam no canto. Do lado direito viu uma porta que dava ao banheiro e em frente uma cortina escura cobria a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda.

Rin deixou a mala e a bolsa no chão e jogou-se de costa na cama, sorrindo amplamente. Como estava feliz em estar no Shikon no Tama e não via a hora de poder ir a praia. Pensou em ir naquele momento mesmo e aproveitar a vista noturna, mas sentiu o estômago roncar e levou a mão à barriga com um careta.

– Estou com fome – ela falou, sentando-se na cama, ainda com a mão na barriga. – Também está com fome, Sesshy?

– Um pouco – ele falou, passando direito e entrando no banheiro. – Pelo menos vou poder tomar banho.

– Sesshy – Rin chamou, levantando-se da cama e parando a porta do banheiro, vendo Sesshoumaru lavar as mãos e o rosto, enxugando-os com uma toalha. – Acho que teremos que ir fazer comprar, né? Você está sem roupas para usar e...

– Rin... – Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro e ela o seguiu com os olhos, vendo-o sentar-se na poltrona. – Por que ainda insiste em usar _"nós"_? Eu já não lhe expliquei isso?

– Ora, Sesshy – Rin falou, subindo na cama e sentando sobre os joelhos. – O que você pensa em vestir então?

– Não estou falando disse e... – ele parou de falar e ambos olharam para a porta quando alguém bateu nela.

– Deve ser o homem que Hiten-san avisou que viria trazer a cama. – Rin falou, saltando da cama e abrindo a porta.

– Nakayama-sama? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhado-a dos pés a cabeça, encantando com a beleza dela, nem reparando nas roupas diferentes que ela usava.

– Hai.

– Sou Houshi Miroku – ele fez uma reverência a ela. – Eu trouxe a cama que pediu, senhorita – ele falou, segurando a cama que estava encostada à parede e a levantando do chão.

– Ah, sim – ela falou, abrindo a porta totalmente para ele passar com a cama de armar e apontando para onde queria que ele a colocasse. – Pode deixar no canto.

– Pronto – ele falou depois de deixar a cama onde ela queria. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e segurou as duas mãos dela junto às dele, encarando os orbes castanhos de Rin com seus olhos da cor azul escuro.

– Oh? – Rin piscou duas vezes, sem entender a atitude dele.

– Como você é linda, senhorita – ele falou, sorrindo, inclinando o corpo na direção dela, falando próximo ao ouvido dela: – Você não gostaria de sair mais tarde comigo e...?

– O que acha que está fazendo, Houshi?

– Er... – Miroku virou-se lentamente ao ouvir a voz masculina e fria às costas, dando de cara com um Sesshoumaru de olhos estreitos, e olhou para cima, já que ele tinha alguns centímetros a mais. – Eu não sabia que tinha outra pessoa no quarto...

– Só por isso se acha no direito de fazer propostas desse tipo a Rin? – Sesshoumaru falou, estreitando mais os olhos, de maneira ameaçadora.

– Miroku-san, você poderia trazer algo para mim e o Sesshy comermos? – Rin perguntou, puxando as mãos das do homem, discretamente. – Estamos famintos.

– Sesshy? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o apelido. – Você trouxe seu poodle também?

– Iie... – Rin riu sem graça e Sesshoumaru estreitou mais os olhos para Miroku. – Sesshy é meu companheiro de quarto.

– Kami! – Miroku pulou para trás de Rin no instante que Sesshoumaru tentou segurá-lo pelo pescoço.

– Vou mostrar quem é o poodle... – Sesshoumaru rosnou, levantando a mão e estrelando os dedos de maneira assustadora.

– Não é um poodle, é um pit-bull! – Miroku falou com os olhos arregalados na direção de um Sesshoumaru _muito_ raivoso.

– Sesshy! – Rin falou, repreendendo-o quando ele tentou avançar em Miroku.

– Não me chame assim, Rin. – ele falou entre dentes.

– Você poderia nos fazer esse favor, Miroku-san? – Rin falou, virando-se para o rapaz com um sorriso doce. – A viagem foi longa e estamos cansados.

– Claro – ele falou, voltando a segurar as mãos dela e as beijando. – Como poderia recusar algo a tão bela jovem?

– Er... – ela sorriu, corada.

– E o que gostaria, Nakayama-sama? – ele perguntou, galanteador. – Pode me pedir a lua que a trarei a você, meu amor.

– Eu gostaria apenas de um lanche para mim e para Sesshy.

– Vou imediatamente – ele falou, saindo correndo do quarto e fechando a porta com medo de Sesshoumaru.

– Como ele é simpático. – Rin sorriu, ainda olhando por onde o homem saiu.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados algumas vezes, perguntando-se como ela pôde ser ingênua a ponto de confundir a malícia de Miroku com simpatia. Era bem capaz de ter cair nas lábias dele facilmente se ele não estivesse ali... Feh! Houshi imbecil!

"_E quem disse que eu me importo com isso?", _ele deu de ombros. _"Ainda mais com **ela**... Não mesmo!"._

– Enquanto isso eu vou ir tomar banho, tudo bem, Sesshy? – Rin falou, pegando a mochila dela.

– Faça como quiser – ele falou, secamente. – O quarto é seu.

Só ouviu ele a porta do banheiro ser fechada e aproveitou para sair à varanda da suíte, respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Puxou a cortina e sentou-se um pouco em um bonito banco de madeira que estava ali. E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, deu um sorriso ao apreciar a paisagem. Era uma vista privilegiada que a suíte de Rin tinha. Seria muito bom agora estar em _seu_ quarto e dormir um pouco.

– Sesshy? – Rin o chamou encostada ao batente da porta de vidro e ele virou o rosto para olhá-la, percebendo que ficou mais tempo olhando para o nada do que imaginara.

Arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha ao ver a roupa que ela usava: uma bermuda branca que ia até seus joelhos, chinelos, uma camiseta rosa larga no corpo e não estava mais com o ridículo boné, mas sim com os longos cabelos presos na nuca. Ainda não era exatamente uma roupa feminina, mas Sesshoumaru não poderia negar que ela estava linda.

– Miroku-san já trouxe nossos lanches – Rin sorriu, entrando na varanda com um sorriso e uma bandeja na mão. Ela os colocou na mesinha que estava ali e a puxou para frente do banco que o rapaz estava sentado. – Vamos comer?

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru falou, vendo Rin sentar-se ao seu lado no banco. Ela pegou um dos lanches e entregou a ele, pegando o outro para comer.

– Hummm... – ela murmurou, dando uma grande mordida no lanche. – Que fome que eu estava!

Sesshoumaru apenas achou graça do jeito irreverente dela e aproveitou para comer o lanche. Também estava faminto e com sono. Conviver com Rin – ainda que tenha sido apenas algumas _longas _horas – era extremamente cansativo. A menina era elétrica e parecia não se cansar com facilidade.

– Ah! – Rin falou, passando o guardanapo nos lábios. – Depois que comermos, vamos até a algumas lojas de roupas que tem no hotel para fazermos compras e...

– Você ainda não esqueceu isso, Rin? – Sesshoumaru falou num suspiro cansado.

– Claro que não, Sesshy... Você não vai querer andar pela praia de calça social, né?

– Eu não vou andar pela praia, Rin. Amanhã cedo vou embora.

– Não vai mesmo! – Rin falou, colocando o dedo indicador do tórax dele de maneira autoritária.

– Você mesma concordou que eu apenas _dormiria_ aqui e amanhã ia embora.

– É, mas isso foi antes de descobrirmos que aqui não é um hotel para nudistas...

– Eu não vou ficar – ele falou, tirando a mão dela do peito dele e voltando a degustar seu lanche.

– Vai sim.

– Não, não vou não.

– Quer aposta que você vai ficar?

– Quero, pois tenho certeza que vou ganhar.

– Então vamos ver... – ela deu um sorriso arteiro.

– O que você está pensando em aprontar, garota? – ele franziu a testa.

– Nada... Acha que eu aprontaria alguma coisa? – ela sorriu, piscando os olhos de maneira inocente.

– Não só acho como tenho certeza.

– Você é muito desconfiado, sabia?

– E você é muito bobinha, sabia?

– E, eu posso pelo menos saber por que disse isso? – ela falou, deixando o lanche no prato e olhando Sesshoumaru para esperar uma resposta.

– Primeiro você aceita dividir um quarto com quem não conhece e...

– Você me disse que não tinha a mente doentia... – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru com uma cara estranha e se afastou um pouco dele. – Não mentiu para mim, né?

– Depois achou que Houshi é simpático quanto ele estava era tentando _seduzi-la._ – ele continuou após revirar os olhos.

– Ele estava tentando me seduzir? – Rin quase gritou, surpresa.

– Viu porque você é bobinha?

– Isso não prova nada, Sesshy – Rin falou, enchendo seu copo com suco e o levando à boca para dar um gole. – Prova apenas que você é desconfiado demais e vê maldade onde não existe.

– Entenda com quiser. – ele deu de ombros.

– Isso não importa – Rin também deu de ombros. – Come logo para fazermos as compras!

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos, pensando como aquela noite seria terrivelmente longa e exalante. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo a ele. Nunca imaginou que as coisas poderiam – gradativamente – piorar como aconteciam naquelas férias...

"_Realmente, a Lei de Murphy existe",_ Sesshoumaru suspirou ao descobrir – por experiência própria – que, por mais que as coisas estejam graves, elas **sempre** podem piorar... Ainda mais com a companhia – indesejada – de uma maluca desastrada chamada Nakayama Rin...

-

-


	5. Umi e Ikou!

_**Disclaimer – **Oh, hoje que Rumiko-ba-chan vai me dar "Inuyasha" de presente de aniversário... Enquanto isso não acontecer, ainda é dela... Droga. u.u_

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **Dany e Shampoo-chan._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas da Autora –** Minna-san... Er... Hum... Ih... Domo..._

_Bem, eu quero, primeiramente, pedir desculpas dela demora em atualizar minha fanfic... Sim, quase um ano para fazer isso! O.O Sei que é um enorme período, ainda mais quando queremos ler a continuação. Sinto muito mesmo, mas realmente eu não tive tempo nem inspiração para escrever. T-T_

_Ah, outra coisa, eu atualizei hoje porque é um dia muito especial para mim: meu aniversário! Hoje eu faço exatamente 20 aninhos... Weeeeee! Esse capítulo é meu presente para vocês, assim como o capítulo de "Ensina-me a Amar". /o/_

_Poxa, não posso deixar de agradecer aos muitos reviews que recebi. Muitos beijos a Rin-chan (Lis-sama também gosta muito da Rin-chan!), Pyoko-Chan, Lan Ayath, Roberta, Marilda, Stephaniebf, Jéssy Helsing, Srta. Kinomoto, Cath Black, marin du Lion, Nimue Ap Dumnonia, Lillyth-chan, Shampoo-chan (Fofa!), Harusame, Kagome-chn LP, CyberTamis, Juliane.chan1, Raissinha, Akima Yuki, Mauricio (Meu primo querido! XD), Hys., CaHh Kinomoto, Fernanda, Raissa Azevedo, DeKa, Juli&Ana, Hyuri Higurashi Black, Yullie Black Uzumaki, Mah-Sama, Simca-chan, Natsumi Omura, Mitz-chan e Hiwatari Satiko. Muito obrigada mesmo. Fiquei muito feliz! D_

_Ahhhh, quase me esqueci de uma coisa muito importante: só para constar, eu **não** vou desistir de nenhuma de minhas fanfics. Não se preocupe, posso demorar um pouco – ou muito ¬¬" – para atualizar, mas não vou deixar de publicar o final de nenhuma de minhas histórias. Fiquem tranqüilos quanto a isso. ;-P_

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e não esqueçam de comentar, certo?_

_Acho que é só... o.O_

_Até o próximo capítulo. :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 5 Kai - Umi e Ikou!**

**Capítulo 5 – Vamos à Praia!**

-

O dia nem havia clareado e Rin já estava se arrumando para aproveitar o dia na praia de Cabo Inubo. No banheiro, passou protetor solar. Por cima do biquíni, vestiu um short florido e uma regata branca simples – e mesmo assim ainda sentia calor, de tão quente que estava no litoral japonês.

Pronta para se divertir, ela saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto.

Rin acordara cedinho e desceu para falar com o motorista. Não querendo que Sesshoumaru fosse embora do hotel, ela disse ao senhor que não precisava esperá-lo, que ele não queria mais ir embora porque decidira ficar.

"_Ele vai ficar muito bravo quando descobrir...",_ ela pensou com um sorriu travesso, levando a mão à boca para escondê-lo. _"Ele fica tão lindo bravo!"._

Não poderia permitir que ele fosse embora daquela maneira, com a péssima – e errada, na opinião de Rin – impressão que ela era uma maluca desastrada, e sem nem ter conhecido o outro lado do executivo Inokuma Sesshoumaru – sim, aquele lado que Rin _supunha _ser gentil e carinhoso, mas que ela nem sabia _se_ realmente existia.

Sentou-se na cama com o rosto direcionado à cama de armar que Sesshoumaru dormia tranqüilamente, parecendo muito cansado do dia anterior – além da viagem e dos contratempos, Rin quase não o deixou dormir de tanto que falava.

Os olhos castanhos dela admiraram o belo rapaz que estava apenas com uma bermuda, e o tórax definido nu. Ela deu um suspiro... Ele estava tão lindo...

No dia anterior, logo depois que comeram, Rin insistiu _tanto_ que Sesshoumaru – para não ouvi-la mais falar e poder descansar um pouco – aceitou ir fazer compras no hotel e a bermuda que vestia agora era uma das roupas que comprou – escolhida por Rin, depois fazê-lo ir a todas as lojas de roupas do hotel e provar intermináveis vestimentas.

Ele ficava bem de terno, mas de bermuda e camiseta – sem dúvida – ele ficava maravilhoso!

Rin olhou para a porta quando alguém bateu nela e se levantou, abrindo-a para uma das copeiras entrar no quarto com um carrinho de alimentos e deixá-los sobre a mesa que tinha no local.

Depois de deixar as coisas e fechar a porta, Rin aproximou-se da cama na qual o executivo dormia e inclinou o corpo para a direção dele, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o perfume masculino que ele usava. Ai, ai, ai, além de bonito era cheiroso... E isso era uma combinação irresistível e tentadora!

- Sesshy! – Rin chamou perto da orelha dele.

- Deixe-me dormir... – ele falou, sonolento, nem se dando ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. – Vá assombrar outro, Rin.

- Sesshy! – ela o chacoalhou, agachando ao lado da cama dele, ouvindo um gemido cansado de Sesshoumaru. – Acorde!

- O que foi, Rin? – ele abriu os olhos e a encarou; os olhos dourados quase se fechando novamente de tanto sono que sentia. – O que você quer, mulher?

- Vamos tomar café da manhã, Sesshy. – ela falou, animada, se levantando e apontando para a mesa com um sorriso.

- Que horas são? – ele falou, sentando na cama e passando a mão pelo cabelo na tentativa de ajeitá-lo.

- Não sei, mas ainda é bem cedo – ela falou, aproximando-se da janela e puxando a cortina, fazendo os primeiros raios de sol entrar pelo vidro e Sesshoumaru levar o braço aos olhos que arderam pela claridade. – Está começando a clarear!

- Feche isso, Rin! – ele ordenou, virando o rosto por causa dos olhos que lagrimejavam.

- Levante-se agora mesmo – ela falou, puxando-o pelo braço e empurrando-o para o banheiro. – Tome um banho e venha tomar café comigo.

- Eu... – Rin não o deixou acabar de falar e puxou a porta do banheiro, ouvindo-o bufar de raiva. – _Garota imbecil!_ – ele gritou do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro.

Rin deu uma risadinha e sentou-se na cama, ligando o aparelho de som e colocando uma música agitada para ouvir. Enquanto ouvia, ela puxava mais as cortinas, deixando o ambiente bem claro, e ajeitou a comida trazida pela copeira.

Aproveitou também para arrumar as coisas que levaria a praia: uma toalha, uma canga, protetor solar e óculos escuros; jogando tudo dentro de uma bolsa de praia.

- Vai logo, Sesshy! – Rin gritou, deixando os acessórios dentro de uma bolsa sobre a cama ainda bagunçada.

- Você é muito chata, menina. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, saindo do banheiro com os cabelos molhados, e vestindo bermuda e regata.

- Não sou chata, apenas estou ansiosa pra sair. – ela falou, sentando-se e servindo suco nos dois copos.

- E por causa de sua euforia você me acorda?

- Hai! – ela levantou os braços para cima.

- Pois vou descer agora mesmo, ir ao aeroporto e... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver um sorriso traquina se formar nos lábios dela. – Diga agora mesmo o que fez.

- Eu? – ela apontou para si, piscando. – Nada...

- Rin... – a voz dele saiu em tom de aviso.

- O que o faz crer que me conhece a ponto de saber que fiz alguma coisa só de olhar para mim? – Rin perguntou.

- Rin... – ele falou, desconfiado.

- Ora, você olha para mim e acha que fiz alguma coisa?

- Esse sorrisinho seu não me engana, Rin... – ele deu um passo na direção dela. – Diga o que fez agora.

- Nada, Sesshy... – Rin falou desfazendo o sorriso travesso e fazendo os lábios se curvarem num sorriso falsamente ingênuo.

- **Agora!**

- Eu só disse para o motorista que podia ir embora que você não iria com ele... – a menina falou, rápida e de uma vez, de maneira infantil. – Foi só isso...

- Você o quê! – ele gritou, fazendo Rin pular no lugar que estava.

- Eu só... – ela tentou se explicar, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo negro no dedo, nervosamente.

- Você não poder ter feito uma coisa dessas comigo, Rin... – ele se aproximou dela com uma cara assassina, parecendo que a qualquer momento iria atacá-la e cometer um homicídio doloso ali mesmo. – Você sabia muito bem que eu queria ir embora!

- Demo...

- Por que fez isso, Rin? – ele falou entre dentes, irado.

- Porque eu queria ir à praia com você... – ela respondeu, baixando a cabeça; a voz saindo chorosa e infantil. – Você é tão rabugento e eu queria que você se divertisse um pouco...

- Kami... – ele suspirou, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos e sentando-se frente a Rin, tentando se acalmar. – O que vou fazer agora?

- Fique, Sesshy... – ela pediu, levantando os olhos para ele. – Você não tem nada a perder e prometo que vai ser divertido...

- Rin... – ele encarou os olhos marejados de lágrimas dela e estreitos os seus orbes dourados. – Pare de fazer chantagem sentimental.

- Não estou fazendo chantagem sentimental, seu baka! – ela falou, esfregando os olhos para não chorar. – Você que é um imbecil insensível!

- Você poderia parar de me fazer _'elogios'_? – Sesshoumaru falou, rodando os olhos.

- Não posso, não! – ela falou, quase chorando. – Você é um estúpido e só me trata mal!

- Pare com isso – ele ordenou. – Estou começando a me irritar com seus _'elogios'._

- Eu não devia ter deixado você dormir aqui e nem ter falando com o motorista. – ela falou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Você é um ingrato!

- Eu não pedi para você fazer nem uma coisa nem a outra. – ele falou, friamente.

- Eu só queria te ajudar!

- E acabou atrapalhando!

- Você é cara muito arrogante!

- E você é uma menininha desastrada!

- Baka! Baka! Baka!

- Eu já falei para parar de me _'elogiar'_ – ele falou, virando os olhos ao ver que ela chorava. – Pare de chorar, Rin.

- Só se você ficar. – ela falou, abaixando as mãos que cobriam o rosto até deixar os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas aparecerem.

- Sua pequena chantagista. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você vai ficar?

- Você vai parar de chorar?

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo várias vezes, limpando o rosto molhado de lágrimas com as costas das mãos, lançando o olhar mais encantador e suplicante que possuía para convencer Sesshoumaru a ficar em Cabo Inubo – ato que o fez rodar os olhos.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso em um futuro _muito_ próximo, mas... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu fico.

- Sério! – ela sorriu; os olhos se iluminando em alegria.

- Se você parar de me xingar e não chorar, sim – ele deu de ombros. – Acho que não tenho nada a perder.

- Sugoi! – ela falou, saltando de sua cadeira e o abraçando, quase que o derrubando da cadeira.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, surpreso com o ato repentino dela, sentindo os braços delicados de Rin contornarem sua cintura de maneira amável. Como poderia não sorrir com uma atitude tão carinhosa dela?

- Você vai se divertir muito – ela falou se afastando dele. – I promise you!

- Não duvido disso... – ele ironizou, pegando o copo para tomar um gole de suco. – Desastrada do jeito que você é...

- Chatinho! – ela resmungou.

- Se mandou minha carona embora, então por que me acordou tão cedo?

- Eu já disse que vamos à praia. – ela falou, mordendo uma maçã.

- Praia? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – _"Vamos"_?

- Claro! – ela confirmou. – Nós vamos nos divertir bastante!

- Tem mais uma condição para que eu fique... – ele alertou.

- Qual? – ela piscou.

- Terá que ser menos desajeitada.

- Isso é muito fácil – ela fez um aceno com a mão. – Eu nem sou tão desajeitada assim...

- Não? – ele ironizou.

- Não, Inokuma-sama – ela fez uma careta. – Você vai ver!

- Kami! – ele lamentou, abaixando a cabeça. – No que eu fui me meter?

**-o-o-o-**

Por que, diabos, tinha que aceitar ficar no hotel durante suas férias ao invés de matar com requintes de crueldade uma garota – denominada _'carinhosamente'_ por Sesshoumaru de _maluca desastrada _– que tinha mandado sua única forma de ir sair daquele maldito lugar embora?

Ah, sim, para evitar que essa mesma garota – maluca desastrada – começasse a chorar como uma criança mimada e para fazê-la parar de xingá-lo... Não é mesmo?

Mas, será que valera a pena?

"_Obviamente que não",_ pensou Sesshoumaru em desagrado.

Agora, antes mesmo das sete da manhã, estava ali, andando pelo hall do hotel, com duas cadeiras de tomar sol de baixo de um braço, um grande e colorido guarda-sol debaixo do outro e com a mesma garota - que deveria ter matado - andando ao seu lado, tropeçando no _ar_ – já que não tinha nada no caminho dela – de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Ande direito, Rin – ele falou, rodando os olhos ao ver que ela se endireitava e ajeitar sua bolsa no ombro ao esbarrar em _nada_ e quase cair. – Preste atenção.

- Estou andando direito, Sesshy! – ela resmungou, voltando a andar ao lado dele.

- Então por que quase caiu _cinco_ vezes antes mesmo de sairmos do hotel? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela com a testa franzida.

- É porque você anda muito rápido!

- Isso é uma desculpa para não admitir que é desastrada?

- Iie...

- Ainda bem, pois essa seria a pior desculpa que já ouvi.

- Alguém já disse que você é irritante? – Rin fez uma careta.

- O mesmo tanto de vezes que lhe disseram que você é desastrada.

- Viu? – ela sorriu, vitoriosa. – Quer dizer que você é _muito_ irritante!

- Não, quer dizer que eu te fiz confessar que é _muito_ desastrada. – ele deu um sorriso mais que satisfeito.

- Oh? – Rin virou o rosto para o lado, levando o dedo ao queixo para raciocinar e assimilar o que ele disse. Ao perceber o que ele quis dizer, ela fechou o semblante. – Hei! Você me enganou!

- Não enganei.

- Enganou, sim! – ela falou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- Rin, você é muito cansativa. – ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tomando cuidado para não deixar as cadeiras caírem.

- Baka! – ela mostrou a língua para ele.

Saíram do hotel e não tiveram que caminhar muito para chegar à praia. Rin saltitava, suspirando ao olhar o belo e agitado mar, enquanto Sesshoumaru ia caminhando ao seu lado, reclamando do sol escaldante e do calor insuportável do verão japonês.

Assim que colocaram os pés na areia, Rin começou a andar mais rápido, querendo entrar logo na água salgada e refrescante do mar.

- Vamos logo, Sesshy! – ela falou, correndo mais, alegremente.

- Cuidado para não... – ele parou de falar e bateu o dedo indicador no meio da testa quando ela tropeçou na areia, pulando alguns passos para frente em um único pé para se equilibrar. – ... Tropeçar.

- Ufa! Foi por pouco... – ela suspirou aliviada ao se equilibrar e se virou para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso, voltando a correr em direção ao mar depois.

- E pare de me chamar na frente dos outros de...

- **Sesshy!** – Rin gritou a plenos pulmões, virando-se para o rapaz, bracejando para chamar a atenção dele. – Vem logo, Sesshy!

- ... "Sesshy". – ele suspirou desanimado, andando para alcançá-la.

- Que legal, Sesshy! – Rin falou, animada, escolhendo o lugar que ficariam e deixando a bolsa no chão, pegando depois o guarda-sol com Sesshoumaru.

- Tome cuidado para não... – ele não acabou de falar, porque Rin foi colocar o guarda-sol na areia e o acertou na testa dele em cheio. – Itai!

- Ops... – ela mordeu o lábio, sem graça. – Foi sem querer, Sesshy...

- Fique calada – ele a cortou entre dentes, esfregando o lugar atingido e sentindo um calombo levantar. – Maldição!

- Está doendo? – ela perguntou, ficando na ponta do pé para olhar a testa dele, curiosa. – Está?

- O que você acha? – ele falou com uma careta.

- Acho que sim... Está bem vermelho e acho que vai ficar roxo – ela analisou com o dedo no queixo. – Mas vamos deixar esses detalhes pra lá e vamos nadar!

- _"Detalhes"_? – ele falou entre dentes. – Um hematoma roxo na minha testa é um mísero _"detalhe"_!

- Hai. – ela deu de ombros, ajoelhando na areia e tirando uma canga da bolsa para esticá-la ao chão. – Arrume as cadeiras e o guarda-sol, Sesshy. Você não vai querer que eu faça isso e o deixe com o outro lado da testa também roxa, né?

- Menina estúpida. – ele resmungou, arrumando o guarda-sol.

- Você reclama demais, Sesshy! – Rin falou, tirando a roupa para ficar somente de biquíni.

- Por culpa de quem?

- Minha que não é! – ela se defendeu, levando as mãos à cintura, vendo o rapaz abrir as duas cadeiras e as arrumar embaixo do guarda-sol.

- Não... Minha cabeça que foi a errada em se colocar na sua frente. – ele rodou os olhos, irônico, se virando na direção dela.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam visivelmente e seu queixo caiu – literalmente – ao ser a sua frente à maluca desastrada apenas de biquíni preto; à parte de baixo presa no quadril por lacinhos e a parte de cima um tomara-que-cai.

Ela tinha _curvas _no corpo! Curvas muito bonitas, que eram ocultadas pelas roupas largas e ridículas que ela usava. E isso surpreendeu a Sesshoumaru, que não esperava um corpo tão _feminino._

- Vamos entrar n'água, Sesshy! – ela convidou, tirando a presilha do cabelo e deixando os fios negros caírem como cascata em suas costas.

- Não quero. – ele falou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Demo...

- Vá você e me deixe em paz.

- Chatinho! – ela xingou antes de se afastar para entrar na água.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a entrar no mar e mergulhar. O sorriso ela visível no rosto dela quando emergiu da água. O longo cabelo negro caia-lhe nas costas e chegava à altura da cintura, com a franja caindo nos olhos, fazendo-a passar as mãos no rosto para tirar os fios.

Realmente, era uma visão muito bonita...

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ver dois rapazes passarem pela praia e olharem-na – que estava tão distraída pulando as ondas do mar que nem percebeu os olhares sobre ela. Seria melhor se ela tivesse continuado com as roupas largas, pelo menos ninguém ia olhá-la...

Os olhos dele se estreitaram mais no instante que o moreno alto se aproximou de Rin, e o fez levantar da cadeira para ver o que ia acontecer, observando tudo atentamente.

- Gatinha, tudo bom? – ele sorriu.

- Tudo e você? – ela sorriu também, ainda pulando as ondas.

- Você não gostaria de sair comigo e...

- Iie. – ela falou, simplesmente. – Já estou acompanhada.

- Com quem?

- Meu amigo Sesshy – ela falou, apontando para Sesshoumaru, que se sentou e virou o rosto, fingindo não ter percebido a aproximação deles.

- Mas ele é só seu amigo – ele falou, virando-se de novo para Rin. – Quero algo mais com você, lindinha...

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes. Quem aqueles energúmenos pensavam que eram para falar daquele jeito com Rin?

Ele se levantou e fechou a mão em punho, raivoso.

- Eu não quero! – Rin falou, séria. Ela virou-se e percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava gostando da situação. – Acho melhor você me deixarem em paz. Meu amigo está ficando bravo...

- O que alguém chamado _"Sesshy" _pode fazer contra nós? – ele sorriu para o outro homem que o acompanhava.

- Posso matá-los de alguma maneira sádica e... – ele estreitou os olhos e levantou a mão para estralar os dedos ameaçadoramente atrás dos rapazes, fazendo os dois recuarem um passo e arregalarem os olhos com medo. – Desumana... Fazendo vocês sentirem _muita_ dor...

- Sumimasen, Sesshy-sama... – um deles pediu, com medo, fazendo reverência várias vezes.

- Já estamos indo embora! – o outro falou, reverenciando Sesshoumaru antes de correndo para longe dele com seu amigo atrás.

- Sesshy, você é assustador quando quer. – Rin riu, voltando com ele para o lugar que as cadeiras estavam e sentando-se para ajeitar sua canga para tomar sol.

- Feh! – ele sentou-se de novo.

- Não quer passar um pouco de protetor solar, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, estendendo o pote do creme a ele.

- Não é necessário.

- Claro que é.

- Não, não é.

- Por que não é?

- Porque eu não vou sair de baixo desse guarda-sol.

- Mesmo assim tem te passar protetor.

- Não tem, não.

- Por que você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

- E por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?

- Você não tem se olhado ultimamente no espelho, né? – ela colocou um pouco do creme no dedo indicador e se aproximou do rosto dele. – Você está pálido. Se pegar sol sem protetor, vai ficar queimado, vermelho e com a pele ardendo.

- Não vou, não.

- Você acha que sabe tudo, né?

- Pelo menos o que se refere a _minha_ pessoa, sim.

- Demo...

- Eu _já _disse que não é preciso. – ele a cortou r afastou a mão dela de seu rosto.

- Demo... – Rin tentou novamente.

- Que parte do _"não é preciso"_ você não entendeu? – Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos com a insistência da garota.

- Você quem sabe. – ela deu de ombros e passou o protetor em si. – Depois não venha reclamar.

- Não se preocupe. Esta noite ficarei no quarto do tal de Hinagiku Jankotsu e mesmo se reclamar será longe de você.

- Posso fazer uma perguntinha? – ela falou, depois de esticar a canga e sentar-se nela.

- Eu deixando ou não você vai fazê-la. – ele deu de ombros. – Então não sei por que pergunta.

- No que você trabalha?

- Sou representante de vendas da Inokuma Company, que pertence a minha família há algum tempo. – ele respondeu.

- Executivo, né? – ela fez uma pequena careta. – Eu já imaginava.

- Por quê?

- Aquele terno, laptop e o seu ar sombrio – ela fez mais uma careta. – 'Tava na cara que era um executivo.

- Sombrio? – ele segurou para não rir. – Você me acha sombrio?

- Não só você, mas todas as pessoas que trabalham em escritórios são sombrias – ela encolheu-se, sentindo um calafrio subir por suas costas. – Me dão medo.

Um sorriso satisfeito se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

- Então você tem medo de mim?

- Iie. – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo-o desfazer o sorriso. – Só quando você fica bravo.

- Então devo ficar bravo mais vezes pra ver se consigo fazê-la se afastar de mim. – Sesshoumaru falou, cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

Rin não disse nada, apenas deitou na areia e apoiou os cotovelos no chão, depois o queixo nas mãos. Seus olhos castanhos ficaram direcionados para Sesshoumaru e um sorriso feliz nos lábios foi visto de imediato pelo executivo.

- Oh! – Rin exclamou, sentando-se de uma vez. – Que tal fazermos castelinhos na areia?

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Sesshoumaru não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela não poderia ser tão infantil assim, poderia?

- Claro que não, Sesshy! – ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos e levantou os braços. – É legal!

Sesshoumaru preferiu ignorar as atitudes esdrúxulas de Rin. Apenas limitou-se a olhá-la diverti-se com um punhado de areia empilhado, tentando – sem sucesso – levantar um castelo com a areia fofa da praia.

- Sesshy, não consigo... – ela fez biquinho. – Não quer me ajudar?

- Iie. – ele falou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Ah... – ela retrucou, voltando a tentar, e sorrindo quando conseguiu levantar pelo menos alguns centímetros de areia para formar o castelo. – Oh! Estou conseguindo!

Sesshoumaru ficou encantado com a ingenuidade dela e um meio sorriso formou em seus lábios sem que percebesse.

Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim assim ter ficado em Cabo Inubo para as férias... Nakayama Rin, apesar de ser terrivelmente desastrada e irritantemente faladeira, era graciosamente linda e encantadoramente ingênua...

Rin fez uma pequena careta e continuou a tentar criar um castelo na areia, dando gargalhadas com o simples ato que fazia...

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru aumentou, apreciando o som agradável da risada de Rin... Nunca vira alguém se divertir tanto apenas brincando na areia da praia... Estava gostando de estar ali na praia com ela, tirando o pequeno fato de sua testa ainda estar latejando e...

Ele fez um careta; o sorriso dele de desfez mais rápido do que apareceu.

Não devia ficar pensando dessa maneira naquela maluca desastrada, não é mesmo? Ela que o colocara na maioria das enrascadas que entrara e devia evitar até olhar para ela... Não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru voltou à expressão impassível e desviou os olhos da garota que se alegrava fazendo castelinhos na areia para olhar o horizonte, vendo o novo dia que estava começando.

Tinha apenas que aproveitar seus dias de folga no trabalho e descansar um pouco, para que, quando chegasse a Tóquio, estivesse bem disposto para sua vingança – sim, aquela vingança cruel e terrível que teria todos os dias que ficaria no litoral do Japão para arquiteta e organizar cada detalhe...

Um brilho _mal_ foi irradiado de seus olhos levemente estreitos e os lábios se curvaram num sorriso igualmente _mal._

"_Sim, tenho muito tempo para isso...",_ Sesshoumaru pensou, recostando-se a cadeira e aproveitando a brisa que sobrava levemente e observando os pássaros voarem sobre as águas e o som confortante das ondas batendo nas rochas.

-

-


	6. Katsudou to Hannou

**Rin-chan, fofinha, é para você sempre e sempre. Amo você eternamente.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer – **__Ainda é da Rumiko-ba-chan. u.u_

* * *

_**Revisão – **__Mitz-chan. Amo muito você, florzinha! n.n_

* * *

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Minna-chan... Sim, eu sei que faz muitos meses que não atualizo, mas não consegui mesmo! T-T Sinto muito realmente, e peço que não fiquem bravos e entendam, certo? Possivelmente, não demorarei tanto com o próximo capítulo. n.n_

_Oh, não posso deixar de agradecer as reviews que recebi, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada a Hiwatari Satiko, Gheisinha Kinomoto, Mai Amekan, Miyavi Kikumaru, Nathy Shia-Chan, Mitzrael Girl (Boba! XD), Carol Freitas, Hinata-chan, LiL Lion, Lillyth, Nanda Yukimura, Caroline, Mari Veiga, Samy-san, Luciana, Carolmolly, Lenita Hino, Hys., HIME RIN, TRANZSI, -Nay Black-, Mylle, Claudia, Nimue Ap Dumnonia, Agome, Lilih, Fernanda Higurashi, Carol e Saky-Moon. Agradeço de coração a todas vocês. Beijos! _

_Ah, mesmo que eu demore a atualizar, quero que saibam que eu não vou desistir da história e vou publicá-la até o final, certo? \o/_

_Acho que é só... o.O_

_Até o próximo capítulo. :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 6 Kai – ****Katsudou to Hannou**

**Capítulo 6 – Para Toda Ação, Há Uma Reação**

-

Tóquio extremamente movimentada. Ótimos lugares para ir. Passeios inesquecíveis. Você trabalhando em uma pequena loja de medicamentos alternativos. Pleno verão. Começo de noite quente. Sem absolutamente nada útil – ou inútil – para fazer. Sem companhia – agradável – por perto. Desânimo por todas as coisas anteriores apresentadas.

Um suspiro desanimado escapou de seus lábios pela milésima vez e passou a mão pelo cabelo longo e negro, exasperadamente. Terminantemente aqueles itens estavam deixando-a frustrada.

Kami, o que tinha feito para merecer tal coisa?

Higurashi Kagome, melhor amiga de Nakayama Rin, perguntava-se porque sempre se metia em confusão por causa da travessa Rin. A irmã de Bankotsu devia estar se divertindo muito na praia enquanto Kagome estava trabalhando e perdendo toda a diversão que a capital do Japão disponibilizava.

Desde criança – quando se conheceram no colégio –, Rin sempre fora uma menina desajeitada e espevitada. O que causava grandes problemas para Kagome, que sempre foi mais quieta e comportada. E nessas férias não havia de ser diferente: estava em uma grande enrascada!

A sua _"querida"_ amiga Rin ganhara passagem para se divertir na praia – graças a uma tia doida dela –, e ela quem ficara trabalhando em seu lugar com um Bankotsu muito irritado. Ficar trabalhando nem era a enrascada maior, e sim agüentar o irmão da amiga.

Ele estava insuportável desde que Rin saíra há alguns dias para ir ao aeroporto, e isso já estava começando irritar Kagome... E não era uma coisa muito boa e aconselhada deixar a jovem garota Higurashi brava...

- Ela ligou? – Bankotsu apareceu na porta de trás da loja e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, falando de maneira alta, o que fez Kagome dar um pulo de susto na cadeira que estava sentada. – Rin já ligou, Kagome?

- Não, Bankotsu. – ela rodou os olhos, cerrando os dentes em raiva, equilibrando-se na cadeira que por muito pouco não caiu com o susto. – Rin ainda não ligou.

- Bah! – ele puxou a porta com força e voltou a arrumar algumas ervas em sua casa na parte de cima da loja.

Kagome perdera a conta das inúmeras vezes que o rapaz de olhos azuis escuros lhe fazia a mesma pergunta. Além de ele estar terrivelmente irritado de não poder impedir a irmãzinha de viajar sozinha, estava mais ainda por Rin não ter nem ligado para dizer se estava tudo bem.

"_Baka! Bankotsu se faz de indiferente, mas é um irmão superprotetor",_ Kagome pensou, fazendo um som de desagrado com a garganta. _"Ele chega a ser mais complicado que a Rin..."._

O irmão da amiga poderia jurar que só importara-se de Rin ter ido viajar por causa do trabalho dela na loja, mas Kagome sabia que não era nada disso. Ele não queria deixar por se preocupar demais com Rin, como fazia desde que eram crianças e piorou muito quando foram morar sozinhos. Só que era orgulhoso demais para admitir que gostava da caçula.

Kagome debruçou-se sobre o balcão da loja; no rosto de traços delicados, uma expressão cansada. Apoiando o queixo nos braços, encarou o relógio na parede, ela fez uma careta ao ver as horas que os ponteiros marcavam. _"Não é possível que ainda não tenha dado meu horário...", _ela pensou, chateada.

Suspirou desanimada. Estava sentindo falta do alto astral de Rin. Se ela estivesse na loja, certamente arrastaria a amiga para uma balada depois de terminado o expediente – se Bankotsu deixasse, é claro.

Ouviu o som da dobradiça da porta de abrindo e endireitou-se na cadeira, para esperar o possível cliente que entrara na loja. Pelo menos isso para tirá-la daquele estado quase vegetativo que se encontrava desde que Rin fora viajar: atender algum cliente.

Uma sobrancelha se levantou ao ver um belo rapaz vestido de roupas sociais passar pela porta falando ao celular...

- Maldição, Izayoi!

Er... Ele _xingava_ ao celular, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Kagome o viu jogar o celular no bolso da calça preta e parar frente a ela com os traços do rosto contraídos, demonstrando estar muito irritado com a pessoa que xingava momentos antes no aparelho de telefone móvel.

- No que posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – Kagome perguntou, com um sorriso educado.

- Preciso urgentemente de um manicômio para internar minha mãe – ele falou, contrariado. – Tem o telefone de algum?

A morena de olhos azuis deu um sorriso sem graça; uma gota se formando na lateral de seu rosto.

- Tem _outra_ coisa em que eu poderia ajudá-lo?

- Vim pegar uma encomenda para minha mãe. – ele falou, depois de dar um suspiro cansado, passando a mão pelo cabelo para tentar se manter calmo. – Inokuma Izayoi.

- Oh, sim. – ela sorriu, abaixando-se na prateleira detrás dela para procurar pelos nomes as ervas que a senhora havia reservado pelo telefone há algumas horas. – Izayoi-sama não quis vir buscar pessoalmente?

- Se ela tem um escravo particular pra isso, acha mesmo que viria buscar? – ele respondeu, irritado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo mais uma vez e falou para si, cansado, em tom baixo: – Estou começando a me arrepender de ter me livrado de Sesshoumaru...

Inokuma Inuyasha fez uma careta.

Queria muito se ver livre do irmão, para aproveitar de um tempo de sossego sem as constantes – e irritantes – reclamações de responsabilidade de seu irmão mais velho. Sua intenção ao querer despachá-lo para o litoral era aproveitar e sair para se divertir à vontade, fazendo noitadas constantes e prazerosas, ao lado de belas mulheres, com bebidas e agitação...

Entretanto...

O maldito Hakudoushi tivera a idéia antes e aproveitou que Sesshoumaru não estava presente pra reclamar da sua liderança na empresa e estava tendo maravilhosas noitadas, que devia ser **ele** a estar fazendo... Hakudoushi imbecil!

Inuyasha rosnou de modo audível, não percebendo que Kagome recuara um passo com o som emitido pelo rapaz.

E, para piorar, para quem sobrava o trabalho na empresa?

Inuyasha!

Para quem sobrava fazer as vontades da mãe que eram feitas pelo primogênito?

Inuyasha!

Para quem tinha que sobrar...

- Aqui está, senhor. – Kagome levantou uma sacola com muitas ervas, de vários tipos diferentes, e deixou sobre o balcão com um sorriso, despertando imediatamente Inuyasha de seus pensamentos. – Pensei que conheceria a gentil senhora que falou no telefone comigo.

- É melhor não conhecê-la e continuar com a errônea expectativa que Izayoi seja gentil.

Outra gota se formou no rosto de Kagome e ela coçou a lateral do rosto.

- Algo mais, senhor?

- Não me chame de senhor. – Inuyasha fez uma careta e um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Apenas Inuyasha.

- Oh, Inuyasha. – ela sorriu, encarando os olhos dourados dele, segurando-se para não suspirar de tão fascinada que ficou com os belos orbes do rapaz.

Encararam-se por um momento e Inuyasha percebeu o quando a morena era bonita... Tinha os traços do rosto delicados e belos olhos azuis, os cabelos longos presos, deixando apenas algumas mechas caindo no ombro. Inuyasha, discretamente, inclinou o corpo para frente, para olhar o corpo dela.

Um meio sorriso – completamente malicioso e não percebido por Kagome – ficou estampado no rosto jovem dele. A atendente da loja tinha um belo corpo... Um corpo realmente _muito_ belo e cheio de lindas curvas... Quem sabe sua ida àquela loja não fosse toda perdida... Afinal, conhecera uma mulher muito atraente...

- Como você se chama...? – Inuyasha quis saber, sem desfazer o sorriso.

- Eu sou...

- Só um segundo, por favor. – ele pediu, levando a mão ao bolso da calça para tirar o celular vibrando de dentro dele. Fez um careta ao reconhecer pelo visor o número. – Caramba, Izayoi, o que você quer agora?

- _Seja mais educado comigo, Inuyasha._ – ela o repreendeu. – _Será que é pedir demais que me chame de "mãe"?_

- É pedir demais, sim. – ele falou asperamente. – Diga o que quer de uma vez.

- _Eu preciso de um motivo para ligar para meu filho? _

- A partir do momento que você _sempre_ me liga para pedir algo, não tem como não desconfiar. – Inuyasha resmungou.

- _Você é um filho ingrato, isso sim. _– Izayoi fez drama e Inuyasha rodou os olhos. – _Eu estou apenas ligando para ver como você está e..._

- Ainda não ficou satisfeita com as outras _oito vezes _que me ligou, é?

- _Onde você está, Inuyasha?_ – ela perguntou, ignorando a resposta dele e foi direto ao que queria do filho mais novo. – _Estou esperando as ervas para fazer um chá... Minha cabeça dói e não vou tomar esses comprimidos que você costuma usar. Se você quer acabar com sua saúde tomando-os, por mim tudo bem, mas não quero o mesmo para mim e..._

- Eu estou na loja, tentando conversar com a moça quando você me ligou. – Inuyasha rodou os olhos, cortando-a. – Se você não tivesse me importunando com essa ligação inútil, eu estaria dentro do carro a caminho de casa.

- _Oh, sim._ – ele pôde ouvir um som que lembrar o de uma risada sem graça. – _Não demore, sim?_

Inuyasha rodou os olhos, desligando a chamada e tornou a guardar o celular, suspirando cansado e passando a mãos pelos cabelos. Como Sesshoumaru conseguia lidar com a mãe sem pirar? Isso era realmente um milagre... Ou talvez fosse porque ele era tão irritante quando ela – se não fosse mais...

- Gomen ne. – ele pediu e sorriu para Kagome. – Como é seu nome?

- É...

- Kagome! – Bankotsu apareceu na porta detrás da loja novamente e gritou, fazendo Inuyasha e Kagome pularem de susto. – Rin ligou?

- Pela enésima vez: não, ela ainda não ligou, Bankotsu! – Kagome falou, se exaltando. – Quando ela ligar, eu o chamo!

- Está nervosa, é, Kagome? – Bankotsu perguntou, com sua habitual cara de deboche, que irritava qualquer um.

- Não estou... – ela falou, sorrindo forçada, tentando manter-se calma, o que estava ficando difícil, muito mesmo...

- Pois não parece.

- Eu não estou nervosa, inferno! – Kagome gritou estridente, fazendo Inuyasha e Bankotsu darem um pulo no lugar que estavam.

- 'Tá, sim. – Bankotsu levou a mão ao queixo, com aparência pensativa. – Tome um chá que resolve.

- Quer que eu te fale em que lugar você enfia seu chá? – Kagome falou, entre dentes, deixando surpreso tanto Bankotsu como Inuyasha. – Se quiser, eu falo...

- Que boca suja, menina. – Bankotsu brincou. – Só fiz uma pergunta.

- E eu já respondi umas mil vezes! – Kagome quase gritou.

- Calma, Kagome... – ele levantou as mãos em modo defensivo.

- Some daqui! – ela gritou, irritada, e Bankotsu riu. – Rápido, homem!

- Não ligue, não. – ele falou para Inuyasha, que olhava assustado para Kagome. – Deve ser TPM...

Segundos depois, teve que se esquivar de um peso de papel que passou direto por sua cabeça e acertou na porta, espatifando-se depois no chão. Aproveitando de um momento de diversão, Bankotsu subiu de volta para casa, gargalhando, deixando uma Kagome com olhos faiscando de raiva na direção que saiu.

- Er... Bem...

- O que é? – Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, ainda brava. Percebendo que ele recuou um passo, ela corou e suavizou a fala. – Sumimasen, Inuyasha. Meu patrão está me deixando louca porque a irmã dele foi viajar e ainda não ligou para dizer como está.

- Er... Entendo. – Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso. – Será que agora você pode me dizer seu nome?

Kagome olhou para os lados antes de falar, para não correr o risco de ser interrompida novamente e torturar o infeliz que ousara impedi-la de falar, até que a pessoa implorasse para morrer de tanto que estava sofrendo nas mãos da mulher de olhos azuis.

- Higurashi Kagome. – ela sorriu, ainda sem jeito com seus modos de segundos antes.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha falou com um sorriso. – Você não me daria o número de seu telefone?

- Oh! – Kagome piscou. Nunca alguém fora tão direto assim com ela... – Hai, hai.

- Ótimo. – Inuyasha sorriu, pegando um papel e uma caneta para ela passar o telefone. Depois que a menina lhe falou o número e ele o anotou, guardou o papel junto ao celular. – Podemos sair, qualquer dia desses... – ele deu um meio sorriso malicioso. – O que acha?

- Não sei... – Kagome assustou-se com a proposta súbita dele. – Nem nos conhecemos...

- Podemos sair para isso mesmo, nos conhecermos... – o sorriso de Inuyasha continuou malicioso e os olhos postos na jovem, o que fez Kagome corar.

- Depois vemos isso... – Kagome ficou sem graça com a investida dele.

- Então depois te ligo e conversamos, pode ser?

- Claro. – ela sorriu.

- Vou indo... – Inuyasha pegou a encomenda da mãe e sorriu. – Ja mata ne.

- Ja ne... – Kagome fez um pequeno aceno com a mão para se despedir do bonito rapaz.

Inuyasha deu uma piscadela e um lindo sorriso para Kagome antes de virar-se e sair da loja de medicamentos alternativos, fazendo-a suspirar. Um sorriso satisfeito era visto no rosto de Inokuma Inuyasha... Pelo menos conhecera e pegara o telefone de uma garota bonita, sua ida até aquela infeliz loja não foi totalmente perdida...

O telefone começou a tocar insistentemente ao lado de Kagome, porém ela não percebeu, ainda olhava para a direção que o bonito rapaz saíra, suspirando... Ele era tão bonito e simpático... E o melhor: pegara o número de seu telefone para ligar para ela!

- _Kagome, quem é no telefone? _– Bankotsu gritou, descendo para loja ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

- Telefone? – Kagome piscou duas vezes e tirou o fone do gancho quando o irmão de Rin estava para alcançá-lo. – Moshi, moshi.

- _Kagome?_

- Rin! – ela reconheceu imediatamente a voz da amiga. – Como você está, menina?

- _Muito bem!_ – Rin falou animada do outro lado da linha. – _Estou me divertido bastante, K-chan!_

- Fico feliz com isso, Rin-chan. – Kagome falou, desviando-se de Bankotsu que queria pegar o aparelho sem fio da mão da funcionária de sua loja.

- Eu quero falar com ela, Kagome – Bankotsu ordenou, tentando novamente pegar o telefone. – Kagome, dê esse fone imediatamente!

- _O que está acontecendo aí, K-chan?_ – Rin perguntou ao ouvir a voz alterada do irmão e alguns barulhos que lembravam tapas.

- O chato do seu irmão quer falar com você. – ela fez uma careta, empurrando Bankotsu com uma das mãos.

- _Oh, deixe-me falar com ele. _– Rin ajeitando-se na cama que estava sentada, puxando as pernas pra cima dela.

- Rin? – Bankotsu tomou, literalmente, o fone da mão de Kagome e falou urgente: – Por que não ligou antes?

- _Er..._ – Rin sorriu sem graça. – _Estava meio... Ocupada._

- Fazendo quê? – ele quis saber.

- _O que eu faz no litoral, Bankotsu? _– ela falou, enrolando o dedo no fio do telefone. – _Hoje eu fui à praia._

- Não quero que se aproxime de ninguém, viu, menina? – Bankotsu recomendou.

- _Er... _– Rin deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Não estou brincando, Rin. – Bankotsu falou mais sério.

- _Bankotsu, eu tenho vinte e dois anos!_ – Rin fez biquinho. – _Não sou mais uma criança!_

- É, mas tem a mentalidade de uma criança de cinco anos. – Bankotsu escutou um som de desagrado que Rin fez com a garganta e riu.

- _Hei!_ – ela gritou com o irmão. – _Não pareço ter cinco anos!_

- _Rin, com quem...?_

Bankotsu ouviu uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha e arregalou os olhos. Ouviu o som do telefone cair no chão e depois ficar misteriosamente mudo, ouvindo apenas murmúrios ao longe, que não dava para entender nada do que estava sendo falado. Quem era o infeliz que estava no quarto de sua irmãzinha, para se aproveitar da ingenuidade dela?

- Rin? – Bankotsu gritou, quase subindo do balcão de tanta raiva que sentia no momento. – Rin! Atenda esse maldito telefone, agora!

**-o-o-o-**

No litoral do Japão – mais especificamente no quarto 366 no hotel Shikon no Tama em Cabo Inubo –, Sesshoumaru, ao sair do banheiro e perguntar com quem Rin gritava ao telefone, foi surpreendido com duas mãos delicadas em sua boca, impedindo-o de continuar sua frase.

Tentou se equilibrar com a menina colada em seu corpo dando alguns passos para trás, mas bateu as pernas na cama e tombou sobre ela, saindo de costa no colchão macio da cama de casal. Piscou no instante Rin caiu sobre ele, ficando com o rosto muito próximo ao seu e sem tirar as mãos de sua boca.

Do telefone no chão, ainda podia se ouvir os gritos da pessoa com quem Rin falava antes.

Sesshoumaru tentou evitar, mas sentiu com se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo pela proximidade de Rin. Passou a mão pela cintura dela na intenção de tirá-la de cima de si, mas estava _gostando_ – ainda que não desejasse – da posição que estavam. Maldição! Ela era apenas uma maluca desastrada, não devia deixá-lo tão... Tão...

Abriu a boca para falar, mas Rin friccionou mais as mãos em sua boca e as palavras saíram abafadas e indecifráveis. Levou a outra mão no quadril dela, tentando tirá-la de cima de seu corpo, mas Rin fez mais peso e ele não conseguiu se mover... Ou talvez não seria porque não queria se mover?

Caído sobre a cama, Sesshoumaru estava sem camisa com bermuda e Rin vestia apenas o biquíni com o _short,_ deixando a pele de ambos em contato. Rin não se deu conta do que estava causando em Sesshoumaru, mas a posição em que se encontrava com o jovem executivo o fazia ter pensamentos... Digamos que... Nada _puros... _A simples ação dela sobre ele causara uma reação imensa no sistema nervoso de Sesshoumaru...

- Cala a boca! – Rin falou baixo, caída sobre Sesshoumaru; as mãos ainda sobre os lábios dele e os olhos conectados ao dele. – Quer que eu morra quando chegar em casa, é?

- ...!

- É isso que você querer, né, seu bobo? – Rin estreitou os olhos, encarando os lindos e arregalados olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Ouviu um grito maior de Bankotsu e virou o rosto, fazendo seu longo cabelo cair sobre o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Hei! – ele murmurou, com o rosto coberto dela nuvem negra de cabelo. Levou a mão ao rosto, e tirou o cabelo, não deixando de sentir o perfume tentador que inalou dos fios sedosos.

- Vou tirar as mãos de sua boca, mas você tem que ficar calado, entendeu? – Rin olhou novamente para Sesshoumaru. – Você me entendeu?

Ele limitou-se – por falta de opção – em acenar que _'sim'_ com a cabeça. Viu Rin tirar as mãos de sua boca e depois pular para o chão, pegando o telefone e levando o dedo indicador os lábios para pedir que Sesshoumaru ficasse calado – ato que o fez rodar os olhos.

- Feh! – Sesshoumaru fungou, levando a mão à boca e sentiu o lugar dolorido. – Maluca desastrada! – ele passou a língua pelo língua, fazendo caretas. – Quase corta meu lábio.

- Bankotsu? – Rin falou, mordendo o canto da boca. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos no chão do quarto e olhava pela janela o dia começando a escurecer. – Bankotsu...?

- _Que diabos está acontecendo aí, Rin? _– ele perguntou, bravo, quase gritando. – _Explique-se, antes que eu pegue o primeiro vôo até aí para descobrir pessoalmente o que está havendo!_

- Um dos copeiros do hotel estava aqui pra... Pra deixar o jantar. – Rin mentiu de maneira urgente, sendo a melhor desculpa que encontrou no momento. – Isso, ele veio aqui deixar o jantar, mas já foi embora.

- _"Copeiro"_? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Calado! – leu os lábios de Rin e a viu fazer um gesto com a mão, mandando-o calar-se.

- É bom você não estar se referindo a mim como um copeiro... – Sesshoumaru retrucou e levou um beliscão de Rin, na perna. – Itai!

- Onegai, fique calado! – dessa vez o que leu dos lábios de Rin foi uma súplica.

- 'Tá louca, é? – ele falou, baixo, alisando o local atingido.

- _Ah, bom._ – Bankotsu falou mais calmo. – _Não é pra deixar nenhum desconhecido entrar no quarto, viu?_

- Claro, Bankotsu querido. – Rin sorriu sem graça, olhando para Sesshoumaru. – Só queria te avisar que está tudo bem aqui e que não precisa se preocupar.

- _E quem disse que eu me preocupo com você? _– ele falou.

- 'Magina, claro que você não se preocupa comigo. – Rin rodou os olhos com a negativa do irmão. – Bem, vou desligar que acabei de chegar da praia e ainda estou de biquíni.

- _Vai lá, então._ – Bankotsu falou. – _Amanhã quero que ligue de novo, pra saber como você está._

- Hai. – Rin sorriu e se despediu do irmão. Colocou o telefone no criado mudo e debruçou sobre a cama, respirando cansada. – Ai, ai...

- Você agora pode me explicar por que me impediu de falar e me jogou na cama? – Sesshoumaru falou, olhando-a. – Tem alguma explicação lógica, ou é apenas para me alertar que você é mais maluca e desastrada do que eu pensei?

- Sumimasen, Sesshy. – Rin pediu, passando a mão pelo cabelo e arrumando-o em um coque, esticando-se depois para o criado-mudo e pegando uma presilha que deixara ali para prender o cabelo. – Era meu irmão mais velho no telefone.

- Você tem irmão mais velho? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho, sim. – Rin suspirou. – Ele é muito chato e não me deixa fazer nada. Em parte porque trabalho para ele, mas é protetor, apesar de negar até a morte, e tem ciúme excessivo de mim.

- E só por isso você me joga na cama? – ele estreitou os olhos. – Essa não é exatamente a resposta lógica que eu esperava.

- Er... Isso foi sem querer... – ela falou, sem graça. – Eu só queria que você ficasse calado, para ele não saber que tem alguém no quarto comigo.

- Sei... – ele deu de ombros. – Vamos fingir que acredito que você não fez por querer.

- Oh! – Rin levantou-se de uma vez do chão e se aproximou de Sesshoumaru. Colocou o rosto bem próximo ao dele, piscando. – Você está todo vermelho.

- Eu sei... – ele rosnou, contrariado. Só faltava ela falar...

- Eu avisei, eu avisei. – Rin falou, balançando o dedo indicador para ele.

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos. Como pôde pensar que ela não diria isso?

Viu Rin abrir uma das gavetas que guardava suas coisas e pegou um pote de creme. Ele seguiu os movimentos dela atentamente, tentando decifrar o que ela estava aprontando daquela vez. Ela subiu na cama e sentou-se sobre os joelhos, próximo as pernas de Sesshoumaru, olhando para a pele corada dele com o semblante contraído.

- Deve estar doendo, né?

- O que está fazendo, garota? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou querendo passar esse creme no meu rosto, seu bobo. – ela falou, tocando no nariz com o dedo com creme, fazendo-o contrair o rosto e afastá-lo dela. – O que pensou que fosse?

- Itai! – ele gemeu, levando a mão ao local. – 'Tá ardendo, Rin.

- Eu sei, você está com as bochechas vermelhas. – Rin falou, passando com mais delicadeza ainda os dedos no rosto dele. – O Sol 'tava muito forte e, mesmo você ficando debaixo do guarda-sol, se queimou.

- Bah! – ele se limitou a resmungar.

- Isso é o que dá ficar no sol sem protetor solar. – Rin falou, como uma mãe repreendendo o filho por fazer bagunça.

- Eu não preciso de suas lições. – ele não gostou do tom dela. – Sei muito bem cuidar de mim mesmo.

- Se bem que você ficou tão kawaii assim, Sesshy! – Rin não resistiu.

- Feh! – ele rodou os olhos, não acreditando que estava realmente ouvindo aquilo.

- Prontinho! – ela acabou de passar no rosto e colocou creme na palma da mão para passar ao braço e depois as costas dele. – Pensei que dormiria no quarto do rapaz de saia... – Rin riu, não agüentando a vontade de implicar com Sesshoumaru a esse respeito.

Sesshoumaru rosnou, audível.

Ela precisava lembrá-lo que não conseguiram localizar o rapaz e que – conseqüentemente e conscientemente –, teria que passar mais uma noite no quarto com aquela maluca desastrada e tagarela? Que viagem infeliz, infernal e desprezível estava tendo...

- Pelo menos ele é normal, e não uma maluca desastrada.

- Bem, depende de como você define uma pessoa normal... – Rin riu de novo, espalhando o creme nos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru. – Na minha opinião, não é tão _normal_ assim um rapaz usar _saias..._

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – Sesshoumaru resmungou.

- Mal-humorado! – ela deu uma risadinha.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu para eu não ir dormir lá, Rin. – ele cruzou os braços e sentiu um arrepiou percorrer-lhe a espinha quando as mãos dela desceram de seu ombro para seu tórax, vermelho como o rosto, pelo menos a parte que ficara descoberta pela regata.

- 'Cê 'tá com frio, é, Sesshy? – Rin piscou inocentemente.

- 'Tá um calor infernal aqui... – ele rodos olhos com a imbecilidade da pergunta dela. – Como eu estaria com frio, Rin?

- Eu pensei que tinha sentido você se arrepiar de frio... – ela deu de ombros e Sesshoumaru mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cama.

- Acho que chega de creme, não é? – Sesshoumaru afastou a mão dela de si e respirou fundo para o corpo parar com a reação que teve com as mãos de Rin. Ela estava deixando-o louco com aqueles toques...

- Tem certeza? – Rin perguntou.

- Hai.

- Oh... – Rin concordou e deixou o creme sobre a cama, mas reparou no calombo arroxeado na testa de Sesshoumaru. – Não é que sua testa ficou realmente roxa...

- Do que está falando, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou e Rin apontou para a testa dele. – Não quero que comente, opine ou tente melhorar isso.

- Demo...

- Não quero que toque na minha testa. – Sesshoumaru torceu o nariz. – Se fizer, tenho certeza que deixará pior do que está.

- Então, vou tomar banho. – Rin falou, levantou-se da cama e entrou saltitante no banheiro.

Sesshoumaru jogou-se de costas na cama e fez uma careta ao sentir o lugar arder intensamente. Não ia admitir nem sob tortura – ainda mais se fosse frente Rin –, mas ela tinha razão: precisava mesmo passar o protetor solar. Agora sentia na pele o incômodo de sua imensa teimosia.

Levantou o braço e o pousou na testa – com cuidado para não encostar no machucado causado nela por Rin com o maldito guarda-sol colorido –, olhando para o teto do quarto.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, moldando uma aparência desconfiada ao rosto geralmente impassível, ao ouvir Rin cantarolar do chuveiro... Era só o que lhe faltava: aquela doida ainda cantava no banheiro, com aquela voz irritante e estridente, parecendo uma gralha dela, e, ainda por cima, era desafinada!

Ele fechou os olhos, cansado. Não estava precisando de mais isso para piorar seu dia...

Novamente o corpo arrepiou-se, ao lembrar-se dos dedos delicados percorrendo seu corpo com o creme... Precisava mudar-se de quarto logo, o mais rápido possível... Antes só tinha o problema de Nakayama Rin ser terrivelmente desastrada – e descobrir recentemente que cantava muito mal –, agora ainda tinha o problema da maneira que ela estava mexendo com ele e...

"_Ora, que baboseira!", _ele torceu o nariz. _"Sei muito bem me controlar..."._

Sesshoumaru, contrariado, se levantou da cama de Rin e arrastou a cama de armar para o mais longe possível do lugar que a menina dormiria. Olhou até para a varanda para ver se a cama não caberia ali. Irritou-se ao certificar-se que não caberia e deixou-a no dormitório mesmo. Acomodou-se na cama pouco confortável e fechou os olhos para dormir, desejando, pelo menos em seus sonhos, se livrar de Rin.

Rin saiu do banheiro, ainda cantando alegremente e secando os longos cabelos com uma toalha. Procurou o rapaz com quem dividiria o quarto e o localizou deitando na cama de armar, quase que frente à varanda. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que ele já dormia e parou de cantar para não despertá-lo.

Levou a mão ao interruptor e apagou a luz, aproximou-se da cama dele depois e o fitou iluminado pelas luzes de fora dormitório que entravam pela janela aberta do quarto, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Conhecia-o há apenas três dias, mas sentia um carinho muito grande por ele, como se já o conhecesse por anos. Sentou-se na cama e continuou a olhá-lo, pegando um pente para desembaraçar os fios negros. Só de olhá-lo sentia o coração bater de forma diferente no peito... Mas o que seria isso que sentia ao estar perto dele?

Rin tinha planos para aquela noite levá-lo para passear em algum lugar do hotel, mas ele parecia tão cansado e não queria acordá-lo. Bem, poderia muito bem ir sozinha e se divertir sem ele, não é?

Deu mais uma olhada para o belo rapaz e teve certeza que não queria sair daquele quarto e deixá-lo sozinho. Ele não queria sua companhia – e deixava isso expressamente nítido em suas ações e palavras –, mas mesmo assim não queria deixá-lo... Queria ficar bem perto dele...

Rin deu um bocejo.

"_Será que ele já foi a uma danceteria...?", _Rin pensou, pousando a ponta do pente no queixo. _"Vai ser divertido ver Sesshy em uma...". _

Deixando o pente de lado, tirando as coisas desarrumadas que estava sobre sua cama e jogando-as no chão, Rin deitou-se, achando uma desculpa perfeita para não sair sozinha naquela noite: estava com sono demais para isso. Seria melhor dormir um pouco e no outro dia levaria Sesshoumaru para se divertirem...

Ela puxou o lençol sobre o corpo, abraçando o travesseiro para dormir, virando-se de lado e pousando os olhos sobre Sesshoumaru. Ele lhe transmitia tanta segurança que junto com ele parecia que nada poderia feri-la ou machucá-la... Com ele, sentia-se segura e protegida... _"Boa noite, Sesshy... Tenha bons sonhos...",_ Rin pensou, fechando os olhos para pegar no sono segundos depois.

-

-


	7. Nanimo Wa Warui Desukara Akka Surunai Yo

_**Disclaimer – **__Rumiko-ba-chan não quer me dar, então terei que roubar! Ò.ó/)_

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **__Mitz-chan. Amo você muitão mesmo. :-P_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Minna-chan... Sinceramente, não lembro quando foi a última vez que publiquei, mas sinto muito pela demora. XD Essa vida de adulto é tão cansativa... Estudar e trabalhar não é fácil. u.u Contudo, como eu entrei de férias semana passada, estou publicando para comemorar que estou a caminho do quarto ano de Direito. /o/_

_Well, espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, certo? ;-P_

_Obrigada aos reviews fofos que recebi! Agradeço a todos, de coração. Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal. \o/ \o/ \o/ Eu tentarei mandar e-mail pra vocês com respostas dos comentários dessa vez. e.e"_

_Acho que é só... o.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo. :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas L__is_

-

**Dai 7 Kai**** – Nanimo Wa Warui Desukara, Akka Surunai Yo **

**Capítulo 7 – Nada é Tão Ruim que Não Possa Piorar**

-

Os sons matutinos invadiam o quarto do hotel pela porta da varanda aberta, trazendo uma sensação de tranqüilidade e paz. O vento soprava mais forte e isso ajudava muito a refrescar o imenso calor que fazia em Cabo Inubo. Os pássaros cantavam e ouvia-se o som das ondas quebrando nas rochas da praia. Um dia perfeito para relaxar e esquecer o resto do mundo. Esquecer de problemas e tudo mais.

Sesshoumaru estava deitando na cama de Rin, com o antebraço posto sobre a testa. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados e a todo o momento suspirava desanimado. Sua expressão era impassível, mas ele estava totalmente frustrado com sua condição.

O calor era insuportável, o Sol escaldante, sua pele ainda estava vermelha e ardendo, Rin não parava de cantar no banheiro naquele exato instante e ainda tinha sono – por mais estranho que isso possa parecer. Aquela seria a terceira noite que teria de passar no quarto naquela louca. Isso não era bom, não mesmo.

Tinha que dar um jeito de mudar de quarto, antes que perdesse a paciência e cometesse uma loucura com a menina franzina. Ou acabaria por matá-la ou por... _Agarrá-la. _Nenhuma outra mulher mexia tão fortemente com ele como Nakayama Rin. Ela o enlouquecia completamente, totalmente.

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama, sentindo as costas arderem com o atrito dos lençóis das áreas queimadas de sol. Era um pensamento constrangedor – ainda mais por ela ser emocionalmente instável, vergonhosamente desastrada e ridiculamente andar vestida como um rapaz –, mas era exatamente o que sentia. Aquela maluca exercia uma _atração_ indecifrável sobre ele...

- A minha situação não poderia ficar mais _"perfeita". _– ele reclamou numa ironia, sentando-se na cama e passando os dedos longos pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo. Depois de levantar da cama, andou até a varanda. – Que maldito calor!

Não conseguia acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer a ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, um executivo renomado. Era demais para sua dignidade. Perder todos seus pertences, ter de dormir no quarto de outra pessoa por pena e ainda numa cama de armar não era nada agradável – muito pelo contrário –, mas era pelo menos suportável... Contudo, sentir-se atraído por uma desmiolada... Ah, isso era totalmente degradante. Ridículo. Grotesco. Imperdoável.

- O que foi, Sesshy? – Rin chamou sua atenção, parada ao seu lado. – Que estranho. Eu achei que você estivesse _rosnando._

- Não é nada. – ele falou, ignorando o pequeno fato dela estar vestia novamente como um moleque de 15 anos. – Você não conhece a palavra _"feminilidade",_ Rin?

- Claro que conheço. – ela fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. – Por que a pergunta?

- Deveria colocá-la em prática. – Sesshoumaru falou, sentando-se para tomar o café da amanhã que Rin pediu para eles. – Isso seria bom para você.

- Eu não entendi. – ela piscou inocentemente.

- Esqueça.

Deixando uma pensativa Rin de lado, ele começou a comer. Depois que chegara àquele lugar, sentia mais fome e sono do que o normal. Talvez seu corpo estivesse querendo consumir o que não consumia no seu dia-a-dia. Colocou suco no copo e passou geléia em algumas torradas. Não querendo olhar para a garota, ele olhava para a porta da varanda aberta, analisando o céu límpido e sem nuvens.

Como alguém conseguia andar vestida com uma camiseta azul turquesa tão chamativa que poderia ser vista a quilômetros de distância e tão larga no corpo que cobria o próprio _short_ e as mangas passam a altura dos cotovelos? Isso era completamente ridículo! Completamente _masculino,_ e ela era uma _garota_!

Pelo menos ela não estava com aquele boné estranho que usara no avião e...

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho ao vê-la sentar-se à mesa e colocar o boné na cabeça, passando o cabelo trançado pela abertura. Ele rodou os olhos e voltou a comer.

Pronto, não faltava mais nada para completar o modelo deselegante e masculino que trajava. Agora poderia ser confundida com um garoto com facilidade, pois a roupa escondia as curvas do corpo e o boné os traços delicados do rosto. Ridículo, ainda pelo fato dela ainda assim o _atrair _tanto.

- Sesshy, sabe aonde vamos agora? – Rin perguntou, feliz, devorando os pães da mesa. – Sabe? Sabe?

- Não. E nem quero.

- Você está tão mal-humorado hoje... – ela fez uma caretinha. – Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo.

- Não quero ouvir.

- ... Então, temos dois passeios legais... – ela ignorou as palavras dele.

- Eu só vou sair desse quarto para ir para o quarto do tal de Jakotsu. – ele ignorou as palavras dela. – Você já me colocou em encrencas demais.

- O primeiro é... – Rin continuou, mas parou de falar ao ouvir batidas na porta. Levantou-se de um pulo da cadeira, curiosa. – Quem será?

Sesshoumaru nem se moveu no lugar.

- Nakayama-sama. – homem fez uma reverência à menina e olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Inokuma-sama, eu preciso falar com o senhor.

- Entre, Hiten. – Sesshoumaru não queria se levantar para atender o recepcionista do hotel, então apenas fez um gesto com a mão para ele se aproximar. – Diga o que quer.

- Finalmente consegui falar com Jakotsu.

Pela primeira vez naquela viagem, Sesshoumaru ouviu algo bom. Virou-se para Hiten e esperou ele falar, animado para saber se poderia mudar de quarto. Queria isso o mais rápido possível.

- E o que ele disse?

- Você pode ir para o quarto dele quando quiser, mas...

Sesshoumaru chegou a _sorrir_ de felicidade com a notícia que recebeu e não percebeu o que o recepcionista falou depois. Hiten deixou o quarto e Rin sentou-se frente ao executivo. Passaram minutos e ele notou o estranho fato de Rin estar _calada._ Sim, absolutamente calada. Assustadoramente calada. Estranhamente calada. _Milagrosamente _calada.

- O que você tem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, assombrado.

- Nada, ora. – ela não olhou para ele.

- Você está calada.

- Sim, e daí?

- Isso não é uma coisa _comum_ de se ver. – ele falou e Rin baixou os olhos. – Diga o que foi.

- Ah, você vai me deixar.

- Deixar você? – ele não entendeu.

- Vai para o quarto do rapaz de saias e vai me deixar sozinha na viagem! – ela falou, gesticulando, sem olhá-lo.

- Se você não tivesse me encontrado, passaria as férias sozinha de qualquer jeito. – Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos com a atitude infantil dela. – Não seja tola.

Ela levantou os olhos marejados em lágrimas para ele e isso o deixou irritado. Ela estava novamente fazendo chantagem sentimental, tinha certeza disso. Contudo, dessa vez não cederia à vontade dela. Ia para o quarto de Jakotsu mesmo que ela implorasse para ela ficar ou que começasse a chorar.

- Pare com isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Chantagem sentimental.

- Por quê?

- Não vai funcionar dessa vez.

- Funcionou da outra, por que não funcionaria dessa?

- Porque eu vou para o quarto de Jakotsu mesmo, você querendo ou não.

- Ah, mas posso pelo menos te pedir uma coisa? – ela esfregou os olhos para não chorar e mordeu o canto da boca. – Posso, Sesshy?

- Eu posso dizer _"não"_?

Rin fez uma careta.

- Vamos comigo a um lugar... – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Que lugar? – o tom desconfiado dele foi nítido.

- Bem, isso é uma surpresa... – ela puxou o cabelo para cima do ombro direito e ficou enrolando a ponta da trança no dedo. – Só saberá se for...

- Não estou gostando nada disso...

- Vai ser divertido, Sesshy.

- Ainda não me convenceu.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado.

- Isso de fato será uma grande ajuda. – o rapaz disse, sarcástico. – Você é maluca e vai me levar num lugar que não sei onde é.

- Apenas confie em mim.

- Confiar em você? – Sesshoumaru olhou-a. Ela só poderia estar contando uma piada. – Por que deveria?

- Ah, é que não quero ir sozinha. – Rin mordeu o canto do lábio. – Onegai, Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru não gostava quando ela juntava os lábios para falar, fazendo biquinhos. Era tão adorável que chegava ser tentador. O anseio de beijá-los sobrevinha nele e teve de desviar os olhos da boca bem desenhada e rosada dela antes que perdesse a cabeça e a beijasse ardentemente. _"Esse calor deve ter me causados problemas mentais, é isso",_ Sesshoumaru pensou. _"Só pode ser isso"._

- Sesshy? – Rin tocou no braço dele e ele sentiu como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo. – Você vai?

- Hai... – a resposta dele foi impensada.

- Sugoi! – ela saltou de alegria e caminhou para a porta do quarto. – Então vamos!

Sesshoumaru piscou e percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Resmungou, xingou e praguejou mentalmente. Um toque dela o fazia começar a pensar de maneiras disformes e irracionais... _"Preciso me afastar dela",_ ele pensou, limpando o suor que se formava na testa. _"Não posso ter desejos por uma louca... Muito menos por uma louca que pode me meter em confusões sem a menor dificuldade"._

- Sesshy, você é muito devagar. – ela voltou para dentro do quarto quando viu que ele não a seguiu e segurou no braço dele.

- Não, você que é muito agitada. – Sesshoumaru seguiu-a pelo corredor e entraram no elevador.

Rin ficou ao lado dele, segurando em seu braço, balançando na ponta dos pés e cantarolando a mesma música que cantava – com a voz inteiramente desafinada e aguda – no banheiro do quarto. Ela era tão linda e... Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados com seus pensamentos a respeito de Rin. Novamente os pensamentos a respeito dela invadiram sua mente, mas ele tratou de expulsá-los.

Não demorou em que cruzassem o saguão do hotel e chegassem a uma sala toda branca, com ares de calmaria. Rin empurrou a porta e virou-se para ele com um sorriso, puxando-o para dentro. Uma sobrancelha do rapaz se levantou ao ver a sala ampla com cadeiras nas laterais e no meio um _tatame._ O mais peculiar do lugar era um rapaz com saias sentado em posição de lótus, meditando concentrado, alheio aos dois.

- O que diabos é isso, Rin?

- Melhore os linguajares no meu recinto.

Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam para o rapaz sentado no chão meditando. A voz _afeminada _dele combinava perfeitamente com o corpo franzino e os traços delicados do rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e se levantou, caminhando até os visitantes.

- Ohayo.

- Ohayo! – Rin levantou o braço para cumprimentar, sorrindo.

- Oh, que garota fofinha! – ele falou, apertando as bochechas de Rin e a abraçando depois. – Como você se chama, fofinha?

- Nakayama Rin. – ela gostou do rapaz e retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso.

- Nossa... – ele olhou para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso malicioso e olhar devorador. – E quem é esse bonitão aqui? – o rapaz tocou no braço dele para falar, fazendo bico depois. – Que forte...

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos assustadoramente e não se moveu ao ser olhado de cima para baixo pelo rapaz de saias. O executivo se afastou quando ele tocou em seu braço e lançou um olhar mortal para ele quando o rapaz fez menção de abraçá-lo também. Não precisava disso para melhorar seu dia, ele já estava ruim o suficiente sem ser abraçado por um homem afeminado como aquele.

- O nome dele é Inokuma Sesshoumaru.

- Inokuma... – ele repediu, com um sorriso. – Eu sou Hinagiku Jakotsu! Vamos dividir o quarto, Bonitão! 

Sesshoumaru não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ia sair do quarto de uma mulher que se vestia como um homem para ir para o quarto de um homem que se vestia como uma mulher. Esse tipo que coisa só acontecia com ele, era incrível o azar que uma única pessoa poderia ter. Que infelicidade! 

- Estão prontos para começarmos?

- Hei, hei! – Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos em protesto. – Começar o quê?

- Eu trouxe você para uma aula de meditação transcendental, Sesshy! – Rin bateu palmas como uma foca adestrada e deu pulinhos no lugar que estava. – Não é legal?

- É isso mesmo, Sesshy! – Jakotsu se juntou a Rin para bater palmas e dar pulinhos.

- Não me chame de Sesshy. – ele falou entre deles.

- Como quiser, Bonitão. – Jakotsu deu um sorriso.

- Nem de Bonitão. – Sesshoumaru rangeu mais os dentes. – E eu não vou meditar porcaria nenhuma, Rin.

- Ah, você anda muito tenso, Sesshy. Precisa relaxar. Aqui é um ótimo lugar para isso. – Rin levou as mãos aos ombros dele para fazer uma massagem. – Você não quer participar?

- Você não vai querer que eu seja sincero.

- Sesshy!

Ele não disse nada, apenas se afastou e sentou em uma das cadeiras nas laterais da sala. Os olhos faiscavam de raiva e os braços estavam cruzados frente ao peito. _"Maldição! Não acredito que ela me trouxe aqui para _isso_!", _Sesshoumaru ficou muito irritado, mais do que quando foi acordado de maneira barulhenta por ela naquela manhã ou quando ela começou a cantar._ "Que total perda de tempo"._

- Não vai querer participar, Bonitão? – Jakotsu acenou para ele.

- Eu estou bem aqui.

- Pode vir, eu não mordo... – Jakotsu não ligou para o rodar de olhos de Sesshoumaru. – A não ser que você queira...

Um _rosnado_ foi ouvido pelo meditador e ele deu uma piscadela para o rapaz de olhos dourados, acenando de maneira galanteadora. Rin e Jakotsu se sentaram em posição de lótus para começarem uma meditação profunda, deixando um raivoso Sesshoumaru de lado para relaxarem um pouco.

Rin fechou os olhos e passou a imitar Jakotsu e Sesshoumaru ficou a observando. Olhava seu adorável perfil, as pálpebras cerradas e seu corpo ereto com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima sobre os joelhos. Desviou os olhos dela ao ver que o meditador percebeu os olhos dele na menina e se não fosse tão orgulhoso, admitiria que ficou _envergonhado_ por ser pego olhando para Rin daquele jeito.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos para tentar não correr o risco de ser pego a olhando novamente. Ouviu a porta se abrir, mas preferiu não conferir quem entrava naquela sala de manicômio. Os sussurros _deles_ – o executivo percebeu que eram homens – começavam a ficar mais altos e eles riram, fazendo os três presentes na sala abrirem os olhos.

A cena que viu deixou Sesshoumaru petrificado. Paralisado. Hipnotizado. O rosto constantemente impassível adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa: os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído. O que viu o deixou tão estupefato que por um momento não conseguiu raciocinar direito. _"O que... Eles... Aqui?"_, ele tentava organizar sua mente, mas era muito difícil, mesmo para alguém como Sesshoumaru.

A presença daquelas pessoas ali por si só já deixava Sesshoumaru irritado, mas o que mais o incomodou foi o fato de estarem olhando para Rin com olhos desejosos. Era perceptível a qualquer pessoa que eles a devoravam com os olhos, desejosos. Miseráveis! Olhavam-na como se ela estivesse nua!

Sesshoumaru fechou a mão em punho e seus olhos adquiriram um estranho brilho de ódio. Ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar a cara deles até matá-los ou até se cansar – o que viesse primeiro. Como ousaram olhar para Rin daquela maneira? Não que se importasse, mas...

Os olhos dourados do rapaz Inokuma viram o instante que um dos homens sorriu para Rin e ela – inocentemente e alheia à maldade nos olhos deles –, retribui o sorriso. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele saltou da cadeira e avançou no moreno, segurando pela camisa e levantando a mão para dar um soco no nariz dele.

- Inokuma Sesshoumaru... – a voz dele era nojenta, afastou-se dois passos antes que fosse atingido pela mão do outro. – Que coincidência, não?

- Não seja hipócrita, Naraku. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos em tom de ameaça. – O que quer aqui com seu cão de guarda?

- Ora, seu maldito! – Suikotsu quis partir para cima dele, mas Naraku impediu com um aceno de mão. – Kuso!

- Você não me respondeu: o que quer aqui? – Sesshoumaru estava furioso.

- Você recomendou que nós aproveitássemos essas férias... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Isso mesmo que estamos fazendo.

- Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Eles são seus amigos, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, sorrindo bobamente. Ela se virou para eles e fez uma reverência, educada. – Sou Nakayama Rin, prazer.

- O prazer é todo nosso... – Suikotsu falou maliciosamente, percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos. – Todo nosso...

- Maldito! – Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes e fez menção de atacá-lo, mas parou ao sentir a mão delicada e pequena de Rin em seu ombro.

- Quero que os senhores se retirem de minha sala. – Jakotsu se colocou em pé e apoiou a mão no quadril. – Aqui é um lugar de paz e tranqüilidade, e não um ringue de briga, rapazes.

Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos para Rin e depois para os homens que entraram na sala. Pisando duro e cuspindo fogo, ele achou melhor sair daquele lugar antes que resolvesse ceder à tentação de matar Naraku e Suikotsu e jogar os restos deles na praia ou até quem sabe dar para os pássaros comerem – se é que eles comeriam lixo.

Não viu Rin o seguindo e subiu no elevador. O ódio havia o cegado momentaneamente, deixando-o alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com violência, fazendo a madeira vibrar por alguns segundos. Socou a parede ao lado da janela e imaginou como seria bom fazer o mesmo no rosto dos dois, até deixá-los desfigurados.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Rin esbravejou, chamando sua atenção ao entrar no quarto.

- Você me pareceu bem confortável com aqueles dois. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

- Do que você está falando, Sesshy? – Rin piscou, confusa. – Por que está agindo como um desvairado?

- Desvairado? – Sesshoumaru não conseguia acreditar que aquilo saíra da boca da pessoa mais maluca que conhecia. – Eu sou a única pessoa normal nesse hotel!

- Quem são aqueles homens? – Rin tornou a pergunta; os braços cruzados frente ao peito. – Por que ficou tão zangado quando os viu?

- Eles trabalham na mesma empresa que eu. – Sesshoumaru falou, tentando não perder a calma.

- O que eles fazem aqui?

- Como eu posso saber? – Sesshoumaru foi grosso. – Mas tenho certeza que boa coisa não é. Devem estar aprontando alguma coisa...

Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para Rin, levantando uma sobrancelha e com um olhar estranho, desconfiado. As sucessivas coincidências que aconteceram com os dois eram absurdas demais para não terem sido elaboras... Agora tudo estava claro em sua mente... Como não pensara nisso antes? Toda confusão com o carro alugado, a bagagem, a vaga no hotel... Fora tudo planejado, planejado por Naraku, Suikotsu e possivelmente Rin também!

- Você está com eles, não é?

- Como assim? – Rin piscou.

- Você é cúmplice deles. – Sesshoumaru deu um passo para frente até Rin e ela recuou dois.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sesshy. – Rin se defendeu. – Eu nunca os vi antes.

- Vocês planejaram tudo isso!

- Não diga bobagens, Sesshoumaru!

- Como fui tolo em cair nessa cilada. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, exasperadamente. – Como deixei que você me enganasse?

- Eu nunca te enganei! – Rin falou com lágrimas nos olhos, assustada com o Sesshoumaru alterado que tinha a sua frente. – Eu apenas gosto de sua companhia, seu idiota arrogante!

Sesshoumaru virou-se para a figura feminina e viu a mágoa misturada com decepção nos olhos castanhos. Não pareciam olhos de quem mentia. Só conseguia ver pureza e autenticidade nos olhos de Rin. Ela não estava com aqueles dois escrotos. Arrependeu-se de tudo que falara para ela. Acabou por se enganar e gritou com quem não tinha nada a ver com a história. Droga, por isso não gostava de perder o controle das coisas.

- Rin, eu... – ele se aproximou para tocar no ombro dela e até cogitou a possibilidade de desculpar-se ao ouvi-la chorar. – Eu...

- Fique longe de mim! – Rin afastou a mão dele com um tapa e caminhou em direção a porta, sob o olhar atento de Sesshoumaru. Ela se virou para ele e limpou as lágrimas com a costa da mão direita. – Nunca mais vou falar com você, seu almofadinha esnobe!

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru tentou falar, mas ela saiu e fechou a porta com força em seguida. Ele suspirou desanimado e se sentou na cama. – O que eu fiz?

- Hei! – Rin abriu a porta de uma vez e entrou como um tufão no cômodo. – O quarto é meu! Você que tem que sair!

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos.

- Rin, eu quero...

- Você quer sair do meu quarto! – Rin puxou-o pelo braço e empurrou com toda sua força para fora, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado no chão, piscando com a confusão. – Sesshoumaru, você é a pessoa mais rude que eu conheço!

Sesshoumaru continuou ali, sentado no chão, embasbacado, encarando a garota irritada e chateada a sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que ela, franzina do jeito que era, o jogara no chão com tanta facilidade, nem Inuyasha conseguia fazer isso. Ela mostrou a língua para ele e fechou a porta. Por um momento ele quase viu as paredes balançarem de tanta agressividade que ela utilizou.

Segundos depois, a porta se abriu novamente e Rin jogou uma sacola com as roupas que Sesshoumaru comprara para usar nas férias no peito dele. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de tentar falar com ela novamente, ela já havia tornado a bater a porta em sua cara, deixando-o com a boca aberta e as palavras presas na garganta. Ele não teve reação alguma com a atitude inesperada de Rin.

Sem desviar os olhos dourados da porta, ele levantou-se e bateu a mão na roupa. O rapaz suspirou desanimado e pegou a sacola, caminhando em direção ao elevador para poder ir a recepção perguntar qual seria o quarto de Hinagiku Jakotsu. 

E ele pensou que as coisas não poderiam piorar mais... Estava redondamente enganado. Agora com a presença desagradável dos rivais no hotel, a situação de Sesshoumaru teria um declive muito maior do que esperava. Além do mais, ainda havia brigado com Rin sem ela merecer. Sentia-se péssimo pelo erro que cometera. Está certo que Rin era uma maluca desastrada, mas não merecia ouvir aquilo.

Ele deu outro suspiro, num mesclado de cansaço e desanimo.

E se agora ela não quisesse mais falar com ele?

Sesshoumaru deu outro suspiro.

Sem olhar para os lados, ele andou até o balcão da recepção. Parou frente a ele e esperou Hiten sair do telefone para conversar. Assim que o recepcionista desligou o aparelho, ele sorriu para Sesshoumaru, imbecilmente como sempre.

- O que deseja, Inokuma-sama?

- Quero saber qual o quarto que vou ficar. – ele respondeu, alisando a fronte.

- Ah, Jakotsu fica no quarto 156, no quarto andar. – Hiten continuou a sorrir. Ele estendeu um cartão para Sesshoumaru. – Aqui está o cartão do quarto. Ele pediu para dizer que pode entrar quando quiser.

- Domo arigatou. – Sesshoumaru agradeceu ao pegar o cartão para guardá-lo junto com as roupas na sacola e se virou para sair. – Você tem algum analgésico?

- Temos, sim. – ele respondeu. – Mandarei entregarem no quarto de Jakotsu.

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção a lanchonete do hotel. Sentou-se próximo à parede de vidro com vista para o mar. Ao relaxar o corpo no assento, colocou a sacola com roupas na outra cadeira. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo no cotovelo, com os olhos dourados postos nas ondas agitadas do mar. Cansativa, aquelas férias estavam muita cansativas. Talvez, por isso nunca pegava férias.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Rin, mesmo querendo de todas as maneiras tirá-la de sua vida. O cheiro da menina estava impregnado em suas narinas, sua voz e riso ficavam ecoando em sua cabeça a todo o momento e a bela visão de Rin banhando-se no mar parecia uma fotografia em sua mente. _"Ela está me enlouquecendo",_ ele pensou em frustração. _"Não consigo entender por que ela mexe tanto comigo"._

- Rin... – o nome feminino saiu de seus lábios de maneira involuntária.

- Sim?

Ele deu um salto na cadeira, derrubando-a no processo, levando a mão ao peito para controlar o coração batendo acelerado com o susto que a morena lhe dera, além de ter os olhos arregalados. Que diabos aquela louca estava fazendo sentada a sua frente?!

- O que você faz aqui? – Sesshoumaru quis saber, pegando a cadeira e voltando a se sentar.

- Você já se acalmou? – Rin tinha os olhos e o nariz vermelhos de ter chorado, mas mesmo assim o sorriso iluminava sua face.

- Hai... – ele falou vagamente. – Eu queria... Bem... Você sabe...

Ele se irritou consigo mesmo. Maldição! Não conseguia pedir desculpas para ela!

Isso era de se esperar de Inokuma Sesshoumaru, afinal, _nunca _em sua vida pedira desculpas para alguém. Nem para seu primo, nem para os pais, nem para o imbecil do irmão e muito menos para seus empregados da empresa. Nem mesmo para uma de suas antigas namoradas ou para sua antiga _noiva_ ele chegara a pedir desculpas... Então por que se sentia na obrigação de se desculpar com Nakayama Rin?

Ele a olhou nos olhos e achou a resposta: a marca vermelha de choro. Não gostava de vê-la chorar. Rin era tão animada e elétrica que vê-la desabar em lágrimas era preocupante. Todos os outros conheciam sua personalidade e nunca choraram quando eram destratados por ele, mas Rin, não...

- Eu... Sinto muito. – ele conseguiu falar e suspirou desanimado. – Desculpe-me.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava que pedira desculpas para alguém. Não acreditava mesmo. Era uma situação tão hipotética que chegava a ser assustadora – tanto para ele quanto para quem o conhecia. Claro que isso não sairia dali. Ninguém precisava saber que o imponente e poderoso executivo se rebaixara a ponto de pedir desculpas para uma menina maluca desastrada que só vivia metida em confusão.

- Ah, você estava nervoso e falou coisas impensadas. – Rin fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto para dar um meio sorriso. – Eu te desculpo.

Ele não falou nada e nem mudou de expressão, mas ficou _aliviado _em saber que ela não estava mais brava com ele.

- Mas tem uma condição...

- Eu devia imaginar. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, exasperado. – Você é a pessoa mais chantagista que conheço.

Rin sorriu com ar travesso e Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não gosto quando você dá esse sorriso.

- Que sorriso?

- O sorriso de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa.

Rin sorriu daquele jeito de novo.

- Duas vezes o mesmo sorriso... Isso não é bom. – Sesshoumaru desconfiou. – Diga de uma vez o que quer.

- Você vai sair essa noite comigo! – Rin levantou os braços para cima em sinal de alegria.

- Por que diabos você sempre quer me meter em confusão?

- Eu não quero te meter em confusão! – Rin franziu a testa. – Eu quero que se divirta um pouco, somente isso.

- Eu me divertiria muito se estivesse no meu escritório trabalhando.

- Credo, você não é normal. – Rin até arrepiou-se com o tipo de diversão do rapaz.

- Isso não pode estar partindo de você... – Sesshoumaru rateou.

- Devia procurar um terapeuta ou psiquiatra, sei lá. Algo do tipo. – Rin falava com seriedade. – Sabe, você deve ter algum tipo de desvio mental.

- Não seja imbecil, Rin. – Sesshoumaru retrucou. – Eu apenas gosto de trabalhar.

- Não, você é apenas neurótico.

Ele rodou os olhos.

Ela sorriu.

- Então eu passo no quarto do Jakotsu-kun à noite pra gente sair, 'tá? – Rin levantou-se e se aproximou dele para dar um beijo estalado no rosto dele. – Até mais, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com a atitude carinhosa dela e levou a mão ao rosto. Ficou pensando nisso por alguns segundo, até que piscou ao lembrar-se de tudo o que ela estava falando sobre saírem àquela noite. Procurou-a com os olhos, mas ela já havia sumido de seu campo de visão. Rin era bem rápida quando não queria e ainda mais quando queria.

- Aquela maluca não me disse que lugar quer me levar e muito menos esperou para eu responder. – ele fechou o semblante e recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – Aposto que fez de propósito.

Mesmo não gostando disso, Sesshoumaru não conseguiu deixar de dar um sorriso bobo pelo beijo no rosto que recebera dela. Uma atitude tão inocente que o deixara tão... _Contente..._ Quase que _feliz. _Ele voltou a olhar o mar e o sorriso não saiu de seus lábios nem por um segundo. _"É, eu acho que essa menina está realmente me enlouquecendo...", _Sesshoumaru pensou. _"Estou sorrindo como um bobo, igual a ela"._

-

-


	8. Sesshy wa Paati e Ike

_**Disclaimer – **__É da__Rumiko-ba-chan. u.u_

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **__Mitz-chan. :-D_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Minna-chan... Finalmente eu estou de volta com o capítulo da história e, para completar, atualizei "Ensina-me a Amar" também... Maaas isso é por um motivo muuuito especial: o niver da Mitz-chan. \o\ \o/o/_

_Hoje é o dia da __Mitz-chan__ e ela merece que atualize todos os meus fanfics pra comemorar. \o/ Feliz Aniversário, Mitz-chan. :-D Amo você muitão de muitão mesmo. XD Muitos anos de vida e tudo de bom. \o/ Nunca esqueça que é muito especial e importante pra mim, sua boba. n.n_

_Well, espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem, certo? ;-P_

_Poxa, quantos reviews! o/ Que felicidade. \o/ \o/ \o/ Agradecimentos a __Mitzrael Girl__, Yasashiino Yume, Vanessa, Carolmolly, Kagome-chn LP, Jack Pikachu, Mai Amekan, Lenita Hino, Fernanda Higurashi, -inuhanyouYukiko-, CyberTamis, Juhh, Kagome Juju Assis, Jessicalpc, Samy-san, Mary-chan, Uchiha Haru, Nat-chan, Naty Sama, fashunrey, Raissinha, Claudia, julliet disappear, Mile-chan S2, Nike-chan, Jeh-chaN, Angel-san, Lola Sama, raisa-pio, tati-chan, Cathi, Dalilaa Kagome-chan, pamipami e Maya. Beijos especiais para vocês. \o/ \o/ \o/ _

_Acho que é só... o.o_

_Até o próximo capítulo. :-D_

_Kisus no Lis-sama  
Ja mata ne_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 8 Kai**** – ****Sesshy wa Paati e Ike**

**Capítulos 8 – Sesshy vai à Balada!**

-

Assim que o sol começou a sumir no horizonte, Rin voltou para o apartamento, animada como sempre. A menina passara a tarde toda na praia, aproveitando os raios solares para queimar a pele. Aproveitou também para dar muitos mergulhos nas águas límpidas e refrescantes. O dia agitado da menina poderia ter sido perfeito, se não fosse o fato de estar faltando algo – ou _alguém,_ para ser mais claro.

Sentira _falta _de Sesshoumaru, como se conhecesse o executivo há anos. Sem dúvidas, foi uma pena ele não estar mais em seu quarto. Gostava de dividir o espaço com ele. Sesshoumaru era um cara legal, ainda que fizesse de tudo para ser visto como alguém frio e calculista. Rin sabia que era uma boa pessoa, apesar dos pesares. O rapaz era alguém que levava muito a sério ao dizer que era melhor ser temido do que amado.

Mesmo depois de ele ter falado tantas coisas inúteis a ela naquela manhã, Rin ainda queria ficar perto dele. Sabia que ele devia ter alguma razão para se irritar tanto com aqueles dois homens. Além do mais, não era habituada a ficar com raiva ou magoada com as pessoas. O seu lema sempre fora que a vida é muito curta para se preocupar com coisas sem importância. Preferia se importar com coisas _realmente _importantes – ou seja, apenas diversão.

A morena afundou-se mais na banheira e deixou a espuma branca tocar no queixo. Os cabelos ficaram presos num coque desleixado, para não molhar os fios negros. A hidromassagem era tão boa e Rin não sentia vontade de sair da água morna. Se não tivesse combinado de sair com Sesshoumaru, certamente passaria mais umas duas horas relaxando na banheira, até deixar a pele enrugada.

Rin fechou os olhos e afundou mais o corpo na água, até cobrir a boca com a espuma. Que maravilha era aquilo. Aquelas férias eram as melhores de sua vida. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Quando voltasse para Tóquio, faria questão de ir à casa da tia para agradecê-la por ter presenteado-a com algo tão bom – ainda que achasse a senhora muito chata, às vezes.

Ela abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão para o celular de Sesshoumaru que ficara no quarto e ela trouxera para o banheiro para ver as horas. Rin sentou-se de uma vez na banheira ao ver que eram quase 21 horas, mas, infelizmente, no processo – estabanada como era e com a mão cheia de sabão, uma combinação muito perigosa – o aparelho escorregou da sua mão e caiu dentro da água.

Ela soltou um alto gemido com aquilo e o tirou rapidamente da água.

- Droga, o que eu fiz?! – ela pegou o aparelho de última tecnologia e comprimiu os lábios. – Ele vai querer me matar!

Rin sacudiu o aparelho e caiu um pouco de água de dentro dele, então puxou a toalha para enxugar o telefone móvel prata. Se fosse contar com o preço do _laptop _que quebrara e do celular que tinha acabado de molhar, ela tinha certeza que teria de trabalhar o resto da vida para conseguir pagar. Para evitar que ele tentasse trucidá-la sem dó nem piedade, era melhor guardá-lo e fingir que nada acontecera.

Depois do pequeno contratempo, Rin começou a se arrumar para passear com Sesshoumaru. Naquela noite levaria o rapaz em um lugar que ele jamais deveria ter colocado sequer o pé alguma vez em sua vida... Ele definitivamente _odiaria _o passeio, mas isso tornava as coisas mais divertidas. Queria só ver a cara dele quando ele olhasse o lugar...

Rin deu risada, com jeito travesso.

Ela colocou um vestido vermelho, de alças finas, deixando aparecer a marca do biquíni frente-única que usara naquele dia. A jovem se olhou no espelho e sorriu ao ver que sua pele devia estar uns dois tons mais escuros por causa do sol que tomara. Queria voltar bem queimada para Tóquio, para ficar morena até a próxima vez que fosse viajar para praia – como não sabia quando isso seria, queria aproveitar para se bronzear naquela viagem.

Ela terminava de soltar os cabelos e penteava os fios escuros quando bateram na porta do quarto. Pela maneira grossa e impaciente das batidas na madeira, ela logo pensou que fosse Sesshoumaru, então se apressou para atender.

- Eu falei para me esperar que eu passava no quarto do Jakotsu, Sesshy! – Rin falou, girando a chave na fechadura. – É bom ter uma boa desculpa para—

- Oi, gracinha. – Naraku cumprimentou, parado com a mão no batente da porta, com Suikotsu ao seu lado.

- Vocês? – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha. – O que querem aqui?

- Não fomos devidamente apresentados... – ele sorriu. – Sou Renzo Naraku e ele é Manzo Suikotsu.

- Hum... – ela fez cara de interessada. – Agora, se me dão licença, preciso terminar de me arrumar e—

- Espere, lindinha. – Naraku segurou a porta quando ela foi fechá-la. – Queremos conversar com você.

- Eu não quero conversar com vocês. – Rin fez uma caretinha para eles e voltou a tentar fechar a porta. – Sesshy brigou comigo por causa de vocês, sabiam?

- A menina até colocou um apelido ridículo no Sesshoumaru. – Suikotsu riu.

- É um apelido carinhoso, não ridículo! – ela ficou zangada.

- Queremos conversar com você, então é bom abrir essa droga de porta... – Naraku falou, entre dentes.

- Vá embora! – Rin tentou fechar a porta.

- Cadê o imbecil do Sesshoumaru? – Suikotsu inquiriu.

- Não chame o Sesshy de imbecil! – Rin esperneou, soltando a porta e empurrando o rapaz pelo ombro.

- Ora, sua... – Suikotsu fechou a mão em punho, raivoso pelo empurrão.

- Saiam de perto dela antes que eu mate os dois aqui mesmo. – a voz gelada de Sesshoumaru fez os três olharem para ele.

- Nós só estávamos querendo conversar com ela, _Sesshy. _– Suikotsu levantou as mãos em defensiva. – Apenas isso.

- Se me chamar assim de novo, serei obrigado a arrancar sua língua, seu infeliz. – Sesshoumaru colocou-se entre Rin e os dois; os olhos dourados assustadoramente estreitos. – Saiam daqui. Agora.

Fungando e resmungando, os dois se afastaram, entrando no elevador e sumindo da vista deles quando as portas metálicas se abriram e fecharam com eles dentro. Sesshoumaru ainda olhava a cabine do elevador, com o olhar sinistro que tinha no rosto, muito zangado com aqueles dois. Depois de alguns segundos que Sesshoumaru conseguiu parar de rosnar e perceber que Rin tocara em seu ombro para chamá-lo.

- O que faz aqui? – Rin perguntou.

- Esqueci meu celular aí.

- Ah, é, é? – Rin contraiu o rosto, virando-se para entrar no quarto e voltar a se arrumar. – Eu deixei ali. – apontou para a mesa no canto do quarto, continuando a arrumar o cabelo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Pode pegar.

- Obrigado. – Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho e estranhou o fato dele estar mais pesado. – Que esquisito...

- O que foi, Sesshy? – Rin não queria que ele percebesse seu tom preocupado. – Algum problema?

- Meu celular não quer ligar e... – ele parou de falar ao virar o aparelho e água escorrer de dentro dele. No segundo seguinte ele fulminava Rin com os olhos. – O que diabos você fez?

- Nani? – Rin piscou, inocentemente. – Eu não fiz nada...

– Você. Estragou. Meu. Celular. **Também! **– ele falou, entre dentes.

- Bem... He, he... Er... Foi acidente... – Rin pulou na cama quando ele correu para pegá-la.

- Agora eu vou matá-la! – Sesshoumaru parou quando ela apontou o pente como se fosse uma arma de fogo. – Volte aqui!

- Iie! – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Você quebrou meu celular, sua peste! – ele quase gritou ao gesticular. – E _não _era da empresa!

- Fique longe de mim, ou eu atiro! – Rin ameaçou, em pé no meio do colchão, com Sesshoumaru em pé ao lado da cama.

- Acha que pode me ferir com isso? – Sesshoumaru foi cético. – Eu tiro isso da sua mão antes que—

Sesshoumaru piscou ao sentir o pente de madeira acertar bem no meio de sua testa e contraiu o rosto, soltando um gemido de dor quando os dentes do pente acertaram em cheio o roxo que ainda tinha no local – causado _também_ por Rin, com o guarda-sol. Com a distração dele, a menina correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta, antes que ele quisesse realmente consumar a ameaça de morte – o que Rin não duvidou que aconteceria pela expressão assassina no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Foi sem querer, Sesshy! – Rin gemeu do banheiro, encostada na porta. Não obteve resposta. Ela abriu uma fresta na porta e olhou para fora. Quarto vazio. Silêncio. – Sesshy?

Rin respirou aliviada e voltou para o quarto, fechando a porta que Sesshoumaru deixara aberta antes de voltar a terminar de se arrumar. Após pentear os longos fios negros, ela os deixou soltos, caindo pelas costas. Antes de sair do quarto pegou a bolsa e desceu para o andar do apartamento de Jakotsu.

Ela parou frente ao apartamento do rapaz e levantou a mão para bater na madeira escura, mas o punho fechado ficou parado no ar. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e seu rosto ficou visivelmente deformado pela cara feia que fez para a menina. Rin deu um sorriso sem graça e baixou a mão antes que ele quisesse quebrá-la.

- O que quer aqui? – foi a pergunta azeda dele. – Veio quebrar mais alguma coisa?

- Não seja ranzinza, Sesshy. – Rin falou, passando por ele e entrando no apartamento idêntico ao que estava hospedada. – Cadê o Jakotsu?

- Saiu. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem olhar para ela. – Agora pode ir embora.

- Hã?

- Veio atrás dele e ele não está. – Sesshoumaru olhou Rin por cima do ombro esquerdo. – Pode ir embora, então.

- Você é tão grosso. – Rin saiu do apartamento e encarou o executivo. – Está pronto?

- Pronto?

- Por favor, não se faça de burro. – Rin rodou os olhos. – Sei que você não é.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrou emoção, mas ficou surpreso com a maneira que ela o tratou. Quem, em sã consciência, teria a _coragem _o suficiente para falar com ele daquele jeito? Até seu irmão que não era muito inteligente pensaria duas vezes antes de usar aquele tom com ele. Mesmo que não admitisse, ela a admirou ainda mais pela coragem que demonstrava a todo o momento.

- E aí? – Rin acenou com a mão na frente dele. – Vamos ou não?

- Eu tenho opção?

- Não. – Rin deu risada e cruzou seu braço no dele, para caminharem em direção ao elevador. – Ah, Sesshy, não fique com essa cara.

Ele preferiu ficar calado.

- Você vai gostar. Tenho certeza.

- Aonde vamos?

- Logo você vai saber... – Rin sorriu, traquinas.

- Eu não gosto quando você sorri assim... – Sesshoumaru contraiu o rosto.

- Por quê? – ela piscou e levantou os olhos para ele.

- Porque sempre que sorri assim, eu entro em encrenca.

- Claro que não.

- Claro que sim.

- Não quero discutir.

- Não estamos discutindo.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se encararam e suspiraram, desanimados, balançando a cabeça para os lados algumas vezes. Era difícil saber qual dos dois era mais teimoso e cabeça-dura. Parecia até que disputavam para saber. E essa era uma disputa que provavelmente daria um empate técnico.

- Diga aonde vai me levar. – Sesshoumaru disse num tom cansado. – Vamos, diga.

- Sesshy, você não confia mesmo em mim, não é?

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou, com uma expressão que respondia a questão.

- Você é tão rabugento. – Rin deu um leve tapa no braço dele, saindo do elevador e caminhando em direção a saída do hotel. – Nem sei por que gosto de você.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, confuso.

- O que foi agora? – ela rodou os olhos.

- Nada, nada. – ele não quis comentar.

- É bom mesmo. – Rin sorriu.

Rin apertou mais o braço de Sesshoumaru e guiou-o para fora do hotel. Ela havia se informado da programação do lugar e descobriu uma grande festa que teria no salão de festas de Cabo Inubo. Seria como uma das agitadas baladas que ela passava a madrugada toda dançando – quando o irmão mais velho deixava ou quando ela ia escondida.

- Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Rin-chan!

Ela reconheceu a voz afeminada e se virou, vendo um Jakotsu correndo em sua direção. Não precisou olhar para Sesshoumaru para saber que ele fez uma careta ao ver o rapaz.

- Que bom que encontrei você aqui! – ele falou, extravagante como sempre, segurando no outro braço de Sesshoumaru para caminharem os três juntos. – Não vou dançar sozinho!

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes, mas levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o que o outro dissera. – Você disse... _Dançar_?

- Jakotsu! – Rin o repreendeu. – Não era pra falar!

- Explique essa história, Rin. – o executivo parou, não querendo dar mais nenhum passo.

- Er... – o rapaz afeminado sorriu sem graça com o olhar bravo de Rin em sua direção. – Sorry!

- Não liga pra ele, não, Sesshy. – Rin forçou o braço para ele voltar a andar, mas Sesshoumaru deixou o corpo rijo, não movendo nem um pé na direção que ela queria levá-lo. – Onegai, Sesshy, vamos...

Ele olhou aquelas esferas castanhas brilhando e o biquinho que ela fez. Detestava quando Rin fazia aquilo, pois acabava _cedendo_ à vontade dela. Irritante. Isso era muito irritante. Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, apenas sorriu quando ele voltou a andar. Com uma enorme destreza, apenas retirou de cima de si as mãos _mal _intencionadas de Jakotsu. Irritante. O amigo _gay _de Rin era ainda mais irritante do que ela.

- Você é uma chantagista barata.

- Não seja injusto, Sesshy. Faço isso apenas para diverti-lo.

- Faz isso apenas para me irritar.

- Faço nada.

- Faz, sim.

- Faço nada.

- Faz, sim.

- Uhu! Já abriram! – Jakotsu chamou a atenção dos dois, apontando para frente com um sorrido de orelha a orelha. – É hoje que eu me acabo!

Rin e Sesshoumaru voltarem os olhos para frente e a alguns metros avistaram uma espécie improvisada de... _Boate. _O som era tão alto que de onde estavam conseguiam ouvi-lo claramente. As luzes coloridas também chegavam até seus rostos. Pessoas entravam e saíam pela porta aberta com dois seguranças na entrada, para evitar confusões desnecessárias.

Ele olhou para o lugar e depois para Rin; o rosto impassível não demonstrando a raiva que sentia por dentro. Não sabia se matava a menina ali mesmo ou se esperava um lugar que não tivesse testemunhas. No que diabos ela pensava ao querer levá-lo àquele inferno?!

- Você só pode estar sonhando se acha que vou mesmo entrar aí. – Sesshoumaru advertiu, a poucos passos da entrada. – Não vou mesmo.

- Você já dançou antes? – Rin quis saber.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, bem sério.

- Acho que não. – Rin coçou o lado do rosto. – O que custa experimentar?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rin. – Sesshoumaru passou a mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente, ao colocar o primeiro pé dentro do salão e as luzes o cegarem momentaneamente ao mesmo tempo em que o som o deixou desnorteado. – Isso é um inferno.

- Não consigo escutá-lo. – Rin levou a mão à orelha e ele conseguiu ler seus lábios. Ela segurou o braço dele para arrastá-lo para o meio da pisca de dança. – Vamos dançar!

- Eu não quero! - Sesshoumaru ainda relutou, mas o movimento das pessoas acabou por empurrá-lo para o meio. – Inferno!

Rin começou a mexer o corpo, conforme a música agitada. _Techno_ era seu estilo favorito para dançar. Adorava as batidas rítmicas que a deixavam ainda mais elétrica e com vontade de dançar. Era algo psicodélico que a fazia querer se mexer, seguindo as batidas da música, como se fossem as batidas de seu coração.

- Que diabo de música é essa? – Sesshoumaru se segurou para não tampar os ouvidos.

- Música eletrônica. – Rin conseguiu ler os lábios dele e respondeu. – Não gosta?

- O que acha?

- Você tem cara de quem gosta de música clássica. – Rin fez cara de nojo.

- Algum problema com isso?

- ... – Rin preferiu não comentar.

Rin sorriu e dançava, segurando as mãos de Sesshoumaru para fazê-lo se mexer um pouco. É óbvio que ele não deu um passo sequer, mas ela não deixava de tentar fazê-lo pelo menos sorrir – também sem sucesso. Sem perceber as reações que causava nele, Rin dançava de maneira inocente, mas extremamente sensual para os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

Ele percebeu que ela se vestira como uma _mulher. _O vestido vermelho de alças finas e até os joelhos moldava o corpo dela, deixando-a muito bonita. Os cabelos escuros caíam pelas costas, apenas com a franja presa de lado com uma presilha de _strass. _Nem mesmo usava os tênis que costumava e trocou-os por sandálias delicadas. Uma grande mudança. A pele mais morena e com marca de biquíni a deixou mais atraente.

A música foi ficando mais lenta, até estar tocando uma música romântica. Os casais começaram a se abraçar para dançarem juntos. Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam ao seu redor e apenas os dois não estavam abraçados e dançando juntos. Ele ficou levemente em jeito, pois não sabia dançar, mas, ao ver que Jakotsu vinha em sua direção saltitando e pronto para pegá-lo para dançar, enlaçou a cintura de Rin.

Rin foi pega de surpresa e corou ligeiramente, mas aproveitou para rodear o pescoço de Sesshoumaru e ficar bem próximo a ele. Ele era tão... Lindo e perfeito e tudo de bom! Rin nunca pensou que ela – uma maluca desastrada, como ele sempre falava –, sequer chegaria perto de um homem tão maravilhoso como Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Era um sonho!

Ela deitou o rosto no peito dele, aproveitando-se dos momentos nos braços do novo amigo. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz com uma simples dança, mas no momento encontrava-se imensamente feliz de estar dançando com o executivo. Seria tão bom ficar para sempre daquela maneira com ele... Sentia o coração bater mais forte e o abraçou mais. Uma sensação agradável e única.

Para o desprazer dos dois – ainda que Sesshoumaru não admitisse nem sob tortura –, a música passou rapidamente para uma agitada. Rin voltou a dançar, pulando sem parar, com uma energia invejável. Sesshoumaru sentia-se cansado apenas de vê-la saltitar daquele jeito, então preferiu afastar-se para sentar-se à mesa do bar.

Rin preferiu não ir atrás dele e continuou a dançar, junto com Jakotsu que se aproximou para não deixá-la sozinha na pista de dança.

O rapaz de belos olhos dourados pediu uma bebida alcoólica. Não era habituado a beber nem mesmo socialmente, mas queria a todo custo evitar os pensamentos sobre Rin, então não achou nenhuma maneira melhor que pedir a batida mais forte que eles tivessem. O _barman_ o serviu imediatamente, colocando uma taça de um líquido avermelhado e cheiro forte a sua frente.

Em um único gole, ele bebeu tudo, não fazendo nem careta pelo alto teor de álcool que havia na batida. Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru virava o quinto copo na boca.

O plano inicial era evitar pensamentos sobre Nakayama Rin, mas mesmo bebendo não conseguiu. Ainda não conseguia parar de pensar como seria bom tê-la em seus braços e beijá-la... _"Louco, estou ficando louco como ela...", _ele pensou em desagrado.

Ele ouviu um grito mais alto no salão. Ninguém deu importância, era algo comum, mas Sesshoumaru instintivamente virou-se e deparou-se com Naraku e Suikotsu importunando Rin novamente. O sangue dele subiu de imediato para cabeça, deixando-o momentaneamente descontrolado.

- Afastem-se dela, agora. – ele falou ao chegar perto deles, numa nítida ordem.

- Cara, você não manda nada aqui, não. – Naraku falou, com o mesmo sorriso imbecil de sempre. – O lugar é público.

- É isso aí, Sesshoumaru. – Suikotsu apoiou o amigo e puxou Rin pela cintura, querendo dançar com ela. – Você é muito linda, garota.

- Hei, tire as mãos de mim! – Rin gritou. – Seu hentai!

- Eu sei que você também quer... – Suikotsu tentou beijá-la e Rin conseguiu se soltar dos braços dele antes que ele a beijasse. – Não se faça de difícil...

Sesshoumaru trincou de raiva e se preparou para socar os dois, mas Jakotsu interveio e chamou o segurança, para evitar que os cinco fossem expulsos do salão e tivessem que ficar todos os outros dias da viagem proibidos de entrar ali. Naraku e Suikotsu foram _convidados _a se retirarem do lugar e o trio continuou presente.

Rin viu a maneira descontrolada que Sesshoumaru parecia estar e chegou perto dele.

- Você bebeu? – ela perguntou, ao sentir o cheiro de bebida nele.

- Um pouco.

- Quanto é um pouco para você?

- Alguns copos apenas.

Rin o encarou, esperando algo mais específico. Ele rodou os olhos.

- Cinco. Cinco copos, inferno.

- Aposto que não tem costume de beber. – Rin falou, segurando no braço dele para levá-lo para o quarto. – Vamos embora daqui. Você está bêbado.

- Quê? – Sesshoumaru não conseguiu entender a última frase. – Não entendi...

Rin esperou eles saírem do salão para continuar a falar.

- Eu disse que você está bêbado, Sesshy. – Rin falou. – Por que estava bebendo se não costuma fazer isso?

- Não interessa. – ele foi grosso, andando em direção ao hotel, percebendo que realmente ficara bêbado. – É tudo culpa sua.

- Ah, 'tá, fui eu que coloquei uma arma na sua cabeça e o obriguei a beber apenas para me divertir. – Rin falou, segurando no braço dele para guiá-lo até a porta. – Você está mal, hein, Sesshy?

- Deixe-me em paz, Rin. – ele retrucou e Rin riu por ele falar embolado como toda pessoa bêbada. – E pare de rir de mim. É irritante.

- Não consigo evitar. Nunca imaginei vê-lo bêbado.

- Feh!

Minutos depois, eles entraram no quarto 366. Rin levou Sesshoumaru para o banheiro, mesmo ele protestando veementemente a respeito.

- Não vou tomar banho gelado. Não vou mesmo. – ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – Nem pensar.

Rin sorriu e ele percebeu, descruzando os braços para perguntar o que ela tinha em mente para sorrir daquele jeito. Segundos Sesshoumaru foi jogado dentro da banheira que Rin relaxava antes de ir dançar e se esquecera de tirar a água de dentro dela. Rin não conseguiu evitar gargalhar quando ele emergiu da água com sabão, tirando os resquícios de espuma branca dos olhos.

- Você é uma... – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, morrendo de raiva. – Peste!

- Fiz isso para o seu bem, ora. – ela começou a rir, mas parou ao ver o olhar sádico que ele a olhou. – Hei... Que cara é essa, Sesshy?

Ela não teve tempo de ouvir resposta, pois foi puxada pelo pulso por Sesshoumaru, para dentro da banheira. Rin não sabia o que pensar quando caiu sentada no colo de Sesshoumaru e os dois afundaram na ampla banheira. As paredes do banheiro ficaram complemente molhadas com a _brincadeira_ dos dois.

- Isso foi muito cruel, Sesshy. – Rin falou quando conseguiu tirar a cabeça para fora da água, dando tapas no peito dele. – Muito mesmo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, mas Rin estava distraída demais tirando o cabelo escuro do rosto e a espuma dos olhos que nem percebeu. Ela o encarou, furiosa, pronta para dar uma bronca nele, mas ficou surpresa quando ele a olhava de uma maneira... _Contente._ Se não soubesse como ele era, diria que aquela pequena cena o deixara... _Feliz._

- Rin, eu... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar e aproximou de Rin, não agüentando mais resistir à tentação de beijá-la, ainda mais que a bebida o deixara mais... _Solto._

- **AHHH!!! **Eu 'tô sentada no seu colo!!! – Rin gritou ao perceber _onde_ estava sentada e se desesperou para sair do colo dele, totalmente corada. – _Aiii,_ se meu irmão descobre isso ele mata nós dois!!!

Sesshoumaru piscou quando ela saltou da banheira estabanada como sempre e foi correr para o quarto, tamanha vergonha que sentia por estar sentada no colo dele. Contudo, acabou escorregando no chão molhado e caindo com o bumbum no chão, fazendo barulho com o baque. Sesshoumaru pulou da banheira em seguida, querendo saber se ela tinha se machucado.

- Meu bumbum! – ela choramingou, levando-se com a ajuda dele e esfregando com a outra mão a parte dolorida. – 'Tá doendo, 'tá doendo!

- Você está bem? – Sesshoumaru se preocupou.

- Iie. – ela choramingou, caminhando aos tropeços para o quarto, pingando água para todos os lados, assim como Sesshoumaru. – Dói muito.

- Deixa ver o que machucou.

- Hei! – Rin virou-se para mostrar a parte que bateu no chão, mas percebeu o que fazia. – 'Tá querendo de aproveitar da situação, é?

- Eu não tinha nem pensando nessa possibilidade...

Rin olhou para ele, duvidosa.

- Vá tomar banho porque você ainda 'tá bêbado que eu vou me trocar aqui. – Rin falou, empurrando o rapaz para o banheiro. – O que 'tá esperando?

Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e fez o que ela mandou. Rin aproveitou e colocou roupas secas para dormir. Ele voltou minutos depois, apenas com a toalha na cintura. Os lábios de Rin fizeram um _"o"_ perfeito ao ver a figura masculina a sua frente. Ela desviou os olhos do tórax dele, envergonhada. Ela tratou de ficar de costas para ele, não querendo que ele notasse como ficara abobalhada com o físico perfeito dele.

- Terei de dormir nu. – Sesshoumaru falou, naturalmente, ainda sob efeito da bebida.

- **Quêêê?!?! **– Rin gritou. – Você ficou louco, é?

- Não tenho roupas aqui. – ele respondeu dando de ombros e cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

- Você também não tem cama aqui.

Sesshoumaru finalmente se lembrou desse fato.

- Então acho melhor ir para o quarto de Jakotsu. – ele falou, caminhando em direção a porta do quarto para sair dali.

- Você vai sair daqui _assim_?! – Rin correu para impedi-lo.

- Qual o problema? – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros. – Há um monte de pelados lá fora.

- É, mas não aqui dentro!

Sesshoumaru ainda sentia-se zonzo pelo efeito da bebida, Rin tinha certeza disso. Ele nunca diria algo assim se não estivesse bêbado. Seria melhor mantê-lo naquele quarto, para evitar que criasse confusão do hotel e fosse expulso.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Rin falou, empurrando-o para a cama. – Você fica aí quietinho que vou buscar suas roupas e essa noite você fica aqui, certo?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Rin correu para o quarto de Jakotsu e pegou as roupas do rapaz. Entrou no quarto e entregou a sacola a ele. Sesshoumaru fez menção de se trocar ali, na frente dela.

- Hei, hei, hei! – Rin virou de costa, sem graça. – Vá se trocar no banheiro!

Sesshoumaru fez o que ela mandou.

Ela arrumou o quarto e sentou na cama, esperando ele voltar, sentindo o bumbum doer pelo tombo que levara no banheiro. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto apenas de bermuda, esfregando os olhos pesados de sono. O efeito da bebida estava passando, já que ele agora tinha sono.

- Vamos ter que dividir a cama essa noite. – Rin falou, deitando-se no lado direito da cama e olhando para Sesshoumaru. – Você se importa?

- Não, não mesmo. – Sesshoumaru deitou do outro lado da cama.

- Tome um lençol para se cobrir que vou ficar com outro. – Rin entrou para ele.

Ele se deitou e não parecia ainda ter noção do que fazia. Ela apagou as luzes.

- Sesshy... – Rin o chamou, antes que ele dormisse.

- Hai?

- Gomen ne.

- Pelo quê? – ele virou o rosto para encará-la com a pouca iluminação do quarto.

- Não queria que tivesse ficado bêbado.

- Você não teve culpa.

- Sinto muito mesmo.

- Não se preocupe.

Silêncio.

- Rin...

- Oi?

- Arigatou.

- Pelo quê?

- Não me deixar andar nu pelo hotel.

Rin riu, divertida.

- Você não tem medo de dormir do lado de um homem que está bêbado?

- Iie.

- Por quê? – ele quis saber, vendo-a se cobrir com o lençol.

- Porque esse homem é você.

- E...?

- Eu confio em você.

Rin fechou os olhos para dormir, cansada de ter dançado bastante e da agitação no quarto àquela hora da noite. Sesshoumaru ainda ficou olhando-a por alguns minutos, pensando a respeito do que ela dissera. Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos para dormir também. Ficara feliz em saber que ela confiava nele, muito mesmo. O sorriso dele aumentou ao sentir a mão dela sobre a sua, entrelaçando os dedos delicadamente.

É, aquele havia sido um longo e fatídico dia, mas valera a pena ao estar com ela ali, ao seu lado...

-

-

* * *

_**Notinha da Lis –**__ Esse final não foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo? XD_


	9. Yuuyake

_**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha é todo de Rumiko-sensei, infelizmente isso inclui o Sesshy. u-u_

* * *

_**Revisão – **Mitz-chan!_

* * *

**_Notas da autora –_** _Na verdade, aqui é pra ser notas da revisora. Pois é, eu to invadindo aqui... a Lis está um tanto quanto MUITO ocupada com a faculdade e não tem postado ultimamente e pediu que eu pedisse desculpas aqui por ela pela demora, mas ela não esqueceu de ninguém e nenhum fic! E vai continuá-los logo que possível._

_Como a autora está ausente... eu vou apenas agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews, e ela poderá vir logo no próximo capítulo ou editar esse para agradecer um a um. Mas saibam que todos os comentários de vocês são muito importantes pra continuar escrevendo!_

_Portanto... continuem deixando reviews e implicando pra ela publicar mais! XD_

_Até a próxima!_

* * *

**Para Mai Amekan porque ela é minha maninha e é niver dela. Amo você, querida!**

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 9 Kai – Yuuyake**

**Capítulo 9 – Pôr-do-sol**

-

A luz do Sol entrava pela janela assim que começara a aparecer no horizonte, incomodando diretamente os olhos de Nakayama Rin. Ela levou o travesseiro para cobrir o rosto e voltar a dormir, mas ao ver quem dormiaao seu lado, sorriu amplamente, como se tivesse ganhado um presente de Dia das Crianças. Sesshoumaru dormia tranqüilamente, com o braço ainda sobre a cintura dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos, sem tirá-los da direção do rapaz, como se ele fosse um fantasma, ao perceber que eles estavam praticamente _abraçados_ na cama. Rin corou violentamente, sentindo o rosto muito quente. Eles pareciam tão _íntimos _daquele ângulo. No minuto seguinte, a morena tirava delicadamente a mão dele de cima de si, para sentar na cama e poder se espreguiçar cuidadosamente. Não queria acordá-lo.

A primeira coisa que passou por sua mente ao analisar o que fizera, era o fato de que se Bankotsu sequer _sonhasse _com aquilo, Sesshoumaru seria castrado e ela seria mandada para um reformatório, de tão ciumento que o irmão mais velho era. É, definitivamente, seu irmão jamais poderia descobrir aquilo, se ainda quisesse continuar viva. A segunda coisa que assolou sua mente foi pensar que... _Gostara _de dormir com Sesshoumaru.

Rin corou ainda mais, puxando as pernas para abraçá-las, sem tirar os olhos do executivo.

Não escondia nem mesmo dele que sentia um carinho imenso por Sesshoumaru, mas não a ponto de ficar tão feliz por dançar e dormir com ele. Era um sentimento tão estranho e novo para ela. Nunca antes se apaixonara... Será que isso estava acontecendo com ela naquela viagem e logo por alguém que fazia de tudo para ficar longe dela?

Rin sorriu mais ainda.

É, o rapaz conseguira conquistá-la involuntariamente. Apaixonara-se por ele e isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom porque como isso nunca antes acontecera com ela, agora entendia por que as pessoas ficavam bobamente suspirando pelos cantos quando isso acontecia. E ruim porque sabia que eles nunca teriam algo juntos, pois Sesshoumaru deixara _bem_ claro o descontentamento de ficar com ela.

O sorriso de Rin aumentou.

Não se importava com o lado ruim de gostar do rapaz. Queria aproveitar o sentimento que nutria por ele. Ia olhar pelo lado bom das coisas, como sempre fazia. Aproveitaria para ficar o mais perto que conseguisse dele, até chegar o dia de irem embora. Ainda que não ficassem juntos quando chegassem em Tóquio, poderia guardar ótimas lembranças. Ótimas lembranças de sua primeira paixão.

Sesshoumaru se mexeu na cama ao seu lado, tirando Rin de seus pensamentos. Ele abriu os olhos e levou a mão à cabeça, fazendo uma careta imediatamente, sentando-se na cama em seguida. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e ainda continuou com o rosto emburrado. Rin piscou ao ver que ele parecia _bem_ mal humorado.

- Que maldita dor de cabeça é essa?

Rin pode confirmar que o humor dele era péssimo naquela manhã apenas pela voz áspera de Sesshoumaru. O tom dele chegava a ser agressivo.

- Ressaca. – Rin riu.

Ele mexeu na cama, desconfortável ao ouvir aquela palavra, aquela maldita palavra. Inuyasha e Hakudoushi que tinham problemas com bebidas, não _ele,_ Inokuma Sesshoumaru, o responsável e disciplinado. Ele olhou feio para Rin e ela nem notou. Ela continuava a _rir _da cara dele, e ele não gostou daquilo. Droga! Era tudo culpa daquela louca varrida que inventava mil maneiras de tentar arruinar com a vida e a viagem dele.

- O que você fez comigo? – Sesshoumaru reclamou, sentindo a cabeça latejar e o corpo como se tivesse passado com um caminhão sobre ele. Ele se mexeu mais na cama e todos os músculos se contraíram, fazendo-o sentir dor pelo corpo. – Kuso!

- Ora, eu não fiz nada! – Rin desfez o sorriso. – Não tenho culpa se você bebeu demais.

- Bah! – ele se levantou da cama e foi para ir ao banheiro, cobrindo os olhos se ardiam com a claridade da janela aberta. – Feh!

- Você está de péssimo humor. – Rin fez uma caretinha. – Credo!

- Fique calada. – ele praticamente ordenou, antes de entrar no banheiro. – Sua voz de araponga faz minha cabeça doer ainda mais.

- Voz de quê?! – Rin deu um grito fino.

- Sua voz é aguda demais. – Sesshoumaru parou frente ao espelho e olhou seu reflexo nele, não gostando da aparência desgastada, com os cabelos desgrenhados e olhos quase inchados. – Devia fazer um bem à humanidade e ficar de boca fechada.

- Ora, seu... – Rin jogou o travesseiro na cabeça dele, mas se arrependeu quando ele quase gemeu de dor, apesar de não demonstrar. – Bem feito pra você!

Ele levantou a mãos num pedido para ela ficar calada e fechou a porta do banheiro em seguida, segurando a vontade de descontar toda sua raiva nela. Sesshoumaru era do tipo frio e sério, mas quando ficava nervoso, não era uma pessoa que você gostaria de ficar perto. Era extremamente grosseiro e acabaria por fazê-la chorar. E, apesar de Rin merecer uma bronca, não queria vê-la chorar.

Rin então obedeceu. Não era aconselhável provocá-lo quando ele a encarava de maneira tão... _Assassina._ Ela ainda tinha noção do perigo e não queria morrer tão nova. Devia deixá-lo mais vezes bêbado, pois quando não estava sóbrio Sesshoumaru fora bem mais educado com ela. Ele era muito imbecil mesmo. Blá, um imbecil arrogante. Como fora se apaixonar exatamente por alguém daquele jeito?

Rin esticou o braço e pegou o telefone, ligando para o serviço de quarto, para pedir o café da manhã e analgésicos para o rapaz irritado que tinha no quarto. Quem sabe assim ele ficava mais calminho, não é mesmo?

O serviço de quarto chegou antes que Sesshoumaru saísse do banho. Rin pediu também para eles arrumarem a bagunça que os dois fizeram na noite anterior, mas falaram que arrumariam quando eles saíssem, para não atrapalhar o casal – Rin riu quando a mulher pensou que eles eram recém-casados. Ela se sentou à mesa quando a mulher que trouxe a comida saiu, começando a devorar tudo que tinha à sua frente, com uma agilidade descomunal.

- Há quantos dias você não come? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ajuntando-se a ela para o desjejum ao sair do banho, com os cabelos molhados e a outra roupa que Rin trouxera na madrugada para ele. – Merda, minha cabeça está me matando.

- Que palavreado. – Rin o repreendeu. – É feio falar esse tipo de palavra. Vou contar para sua mãe.

- ... – Sesshoumaru se limitou a encará-la. – Vou fingir que não escutei isso e focarei minha atenção em saber quantos dias você não come.

Rin riu.

- Desde ontem. – ela respondeu, com a boca cheia de doce. – 'Tava faminta!

- Parece que não come há uma semana. – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta. – Coma devagar. Vai ter uma congestão.

Rin deu de ombros, ainda comendo como uma desesperada.

- Ah, pedi café sem açúcar e analgésicos para você. Isso vai ajudar na ressaca. – Rin sorriu, apontando com a mão que segurava o doce para o frasco com o remédio. – Seria melhor você tomar um chá, algo natural, mas aqui não terá a erva certa para fazê-lo. O comprimido mesmo deve resolver.

- Pelo jeito você deve viver bêbada. – Sesshoumaru pensou, pegando os comprimidos e engolindo sem ajuda da água.

- Hei! Precisava ter comido alguma coisa antes de tomar os remédios! – Rin repreendeu o rapaz, que apenas deu de ombros. – E não gosto de bebidas e não bebo, mas via meu irmão cuidando de uma namorada louca dele que vivia bêbada.

Sesshoumaru apenas levou a xícara de café à boca, ignorando o que ela falava. Fez uma careta e sentiu vontade de cuspir tudo por causa do gosto amargo, mas apenas engoliu e deixou a xícara de lado. Pensou em comer alguma coisa, mas sabia que o estômago não aceitaria depois da quantidade exagerada de líquido alcoólico que ingerira. Maldição! Por que tinha que inventar de beber?

- AH! – Rin gritou, quase cuspindo a refeição em Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi agora? – ele fechou os olhos e alisou a fronte. – Precisa gritar assim? Estou à sua frente.

- Sabe aonde vamos hoje? – Rin perguntou, inclinando o rosto na direção de Sesshoumaru, piscando os grandes olhos castanhos de maneira feliz. – Sabe? Sabe?

- Não sei e nem quero saber. – ele largou a xícara e se levantou, extremamente sério.

- O que foi, Sesshy? – Rin foi atrás dele prontamente.

- Não quero nem ouvir essas suas histórias de ter um lugar legal para me levar. Sua definição de algo legal é muito deturpada. – ele não se virou para falar com ela. – O passeio _legal _de ontem quase me deixou em coma alcoólico.

- Não seja exagerado. – Rin bateu de leve no ombro dele. – Você não ficou em coma.

- Mas seria melhor do que essa dor de cabeça infernal.

- Aí você teria que tomar uma injeção de glicose. – Rin fez careta. – Isso seria realmente muito doloroso.

- O que tem de doloroso em uma agulhada, Rin? – ele rodou os olhos, parando inconscientemente de andar para discutir com a menina.

- Tudo! – Rin bradou como se ele tivesse ameaçado dar uma injeção nela. – _Deteeesto _injeções!

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados e voltou a andar, não querendo conhecer mais nenhuma esquisitice de Rin.

- Aonde você vai, Sesshy? – Rin quis saber antes que ele atravessasse a porta.

- Para o quarto de Jakotsu. – ele respondeu.

- Eu, hein. – Rin provocou. – Você gostou muito do homem de saia...

Um olhar estreito moldou um aspecto irritado no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

- Brincadeira. Não precisa ter pensamentos homicidas. – Rin soltou uma risada divertida.

- Espero não vê-la mais hoje. – Sesshoumaru falou ao mover os pés em direção a porta. – Vou aproveitar e dormir um pouco.

- Então durma e descanse bem que mais tarde apareço lá no quarto do Jakotsu para sairmos! – Rin falou, animada, empurrando-o pelas costas para fora do quarto. Ela riu ao completar divertida: – Tenha bons sonhos... Sonhe comigo!

- Não quero ter pesadelos. – ele respondeu, sério.

- Seu idiota!

Rin fez uma carranca e colocou Sesshoumaru para fora do quarto, irritada. A menina caminhou pisando duro até o banheiro, xingando Sesshoumaru em voz alta. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela daquele jeito, ora? Poxa, ela só queria ajudá-lo a se divertir um pouco... Por que tratá-la tão mal? Fazia tudo na melhor das intenções... Não tinha culpa se tudo acabava dando errado...

Rin deu uma risadinha.

Era tão divertido vê-lo irritadinho.

Saltitando e cantarolando, Rin decidiu preparar suas coisas para ir à praia naquela manhã extremamente ensolarada. A menina entrou no banheiro e fez uma cara de espanto ao ver o estado do lugar: a bagunça que fizera com Sesshoumaru quase destruíra o cômodo, mas ela não se importou, já que nunca fora uma pessoa organizada. Rin ligou o chuveiro para tomar banho, deliciando-se com a água morna no corpo, sem tirar os pensamentos do rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados...

**-o-o-o-**

O rapaz viu a porta se fechar em sua cara e teve vontade de abri-la com um soco e dar uns gritos em Rin, até deixá-la assustada. Menina abusada! Quem ela pensava que era para fechar a porta na cara dele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru? Nem mesmo o irmão ou o primo teriam audácia para tanto. A morena o irritava, ah, como irritava. Às vezes, tinha que se controlar para não colocar os pensamentos homicidas em prática.

Ele deixou a vontade de estrangulá-la de lado e pegou o elevador para descer para o andar de Jakotsu. Por sorte, ainda estava com o cartão de acesso e não precisou acordá-lo para entrar. Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e entrou no quarto escuro. Jakotsu dormia profundamente na cama de casal e, próximo à varanda, a cama de armar continuava arrumada para ele dormir.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa naquela manhã: poderia dormir tranqüilamente, sem Rin, sem cantorias dela, sem barulhos, sem nada. Tudo na mais perfeita paz... Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

Ao sentar na cama e puxar o lençol para se cobrir, deu um pulo com o susto que levou. Jakotsu sentara na cama e começara a falar sem parar. Não saía nada inteligível da boca do rapaz de saia, mas ele murmurava sem parar. Jakotsu pegou o travesseiro e meio que _brincava _com ele, ainda dormindo.

- Inferno... O imbecil é sonâmbulo. – Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais irritado com sua sorte e deitou, puxando o travesseiro para cobrir a cabeça e conseguir dormir. – Maldição!

Alguns minutos depois Jakotsu voltou a deitar e a ficar calado. Sesshoumaru aproveitou da oportunidade para dormir. Se não fosse pela cabeça doer intensamente, teria dormido rapidamente, então acabou levando vários minutos para conseguir pegar no sono de vez. Pelo menos conseguiu dormir...

Vozes ao longe. Ouvia pessoas falando sem parar. Parecia que era uma conferência como que tinha no trabalho de tanto que as pessoas conversavam, mas elas estavam mais animadas que os executivos da empresa. Antes de abrir os olhos, percebeu que só conseguia ouvir dois tipos de vozes. Eram apenas duas pessoas que faziam todo aquele barulho? Como era possível?

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e sentou na cama de armar; o rosto contraído. Olhou para as duas figuras conhecidas sentadas na cama, conversando como se tivessem uma amizade bem antiga. Ele contraiu mais o rosto. _Ela _olhava para ele, com um largo sorriso no rosto de traços delicados e meigos.

- O que você faz aqui, Rin? – ele perguntou, mas não se encontrava mais irritado, talvez pelo fato de ter melhorado da ressaca e não sentir mais dor de cabeça.

- Eu vim ver se você tinha melhorado. – ela sorriu. – E me parece bem melhor.

- Minha cabeça não dói mais. – ele falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo. – E não tenho sono.

- Que bom! – Rin levantou os braços para cima em comemoração. – Também, né, você dormiu praticamente o dia todo!

- Dia todo? – Sesshoumaru levantou as sobrancelhas. – Que horas são?

- Quase 6 da tarde! – Jakotsu respondeu, rindo.

Sesshoumaru piscou, surpreso. Devia estar muito mal para conseguir dormir tanto, ainda mais com Rin e Jakotsu falando sem parar. Nunca dormia mais do que cinco horas diretas e o seu sono era realmente muito leve, acordando com qualquer mínimo barulho no seu quarto ou pela casa. Era estranho, mas ele não ligou para o fato.

- Como está acordado e menos rabugento, vá se arrumar pra gente passear! – Rin falou, colocando-se de pé num salto.

- E quem disse que vou com você a algum lugar? – ele voltou a deitar, olhando para o teto.

- Ah, Sesshy, vai ser legal! – Rin agachou ao lado da cama dele, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão fino e o rosto nas mãos. – Olha, dessa vez nem vou fazer surpresa, para você ver como será legal.

- Rin, eu não quero ir a lugar algum.

- Então... – ela continuou, sem dar atenção para o que ele falou. – Vamos fazer um piquenique!

- Hã? – Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça e ficou cara a cara com Rin; os narizes quase se tocaram. Ela se afastou um pouco corada e ele quase sorriu do ato dela. – Não tem algo mais infantil para fazer? Que tal brincarmos de _Barbie_?

- Oh, eu também quero! – Jakotsu se intrometeu na conversa, fazendo os dois olharem para ele com uma gota na cabeça. – Er... Esqueçam.

- É divertido, Sesshy. – Rin fez cara de choro. – Além do mais, você não comeu nada hoje.

- E quem disse que eu estou com fome? – Sesshoumaru sentou na cama e cruzou os braços, sob os olhos atentos de Rin.

Segundos depois o estômago de Sesshoumaru roncou alto, deixando-o levemente constrangido quando Rin começou a gargalhar.

- Agora não tem mais desculpa alguma. – Rin ainda ria ao se colocar de pé e puxá-lo pelo braço. – Vá se arrumar!

Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ela e entrou no banheiro, resmungando xingos. Ele voltou minutos depois, após lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Ele colocou apenas uma regata branca com uma bermuda cáqui. Ele parou na porta do banheiro ao ver Rin com uma cesta enorme, segurando de maneira desajeitada. O sorriso dela era tão grande que parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria federal.

Ele segurou para não rodar os olhos.

Que pessoa em seu estado mental normal ficaria feliz com um piquenique? Rin era a garota mais estranha que conhecia, definitivamente.

- Podemos ir, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, levantando a cesta da cama com dificuldade. – Achei um jardim lindo pra gente ficar!

- Deixe que eu levo isso. – ele falou ao se aproximar e pegar a cesta com facilidade, mas reparou como ela estava abarrotada de alimentos. – Isso aqui dá para alimentar a população da Etiópia.

- Exagerado. – Rin fez uma caretinha e acenou para Jakotsu antes de caminhar para fora do quarto. – Até mais, Jakotsu-kun!

- Até mais, Rin-chan! – ele acenou para ela. – Ah, Sesshoumaru, eu preciso falar com você e...

- Fala depois, fala depois! – Rin puxou Sesshoumaru pela mão para fora do quarto antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de encarar o rapaz. – Vamos, Sesshy, vamos!

Sesshoumaru preferiu não discutir e a seguiu pelo hotel, até o _hall._ Saíram do Shikon no Tama e caminharam mais de vinte minutos por entre as árvores, até chegarem a um jardim, sob a sombra de uma imensa árvore. Ele tinha que admitir que o lugar era muito bonito e agradável. Naquela sombra e com aquela brisa soprando, ele nem sentia o calor insuportável do Verão japonês.

Rin imediatamente forrou o gramado verde e fofo com uma toalha e espalhou a comida, sentando-se depois. Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, ficando frente a ela.

- Eu arrumei um pequeno banquete para você, Sesshy. – Rin sorriu, estendendo um lanche para ele e pegou um para si. – Um lanche natural que eu preparei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto comiam. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram do cantar dos pássaros, das folhas das árvores balançando nos galhos e de ondas batendo nas pedras, ao longe.

- Por que está sorrindo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ao perceber que ela não tirava o sorriso bobo dos lábios. – Quer dizer, por que sorri tanto?

- Ah, estou feliz. – ela falou, deixando o lanche de lado para servir os dois com suco. – _Carpe Diem._

- Hã?

- É latim.

- Desde quando você sabe latim?

- Ora, não sou somente um rostinho bonito, tenho conteúdo também.

Sesshoumaru ficou com uma gota na cabeça e Rin gargalhou.

- Aproveite o momento. – Rin traduziu ao se ajoelhar para procurar dentro da cesta os doces que levara. – Legal, né?

- Eu nunca esperava isso de você.

- O quê? – Rin piscou, desviando por um instante os olhos da cesta. – Aproveitar o momento?

- Não. Isso você faz até muito. – ele fez uma careta. – Saber latim.

- Acha que eu sou burra?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Ou que eu não tenho inteligência?

- Não distorça minhas palavras.

- Bobo.

- Boba.

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Ah, achei! – ela sorriu ao pegar um doce que trouxera e começar a comer. – Eu adoro estudar dialetos antigos. Latim é meu favorito.

Sesshoumaru parecia muito surpreso com o que ela falava. Rin era uma garota muito inteligente, disso não tinha dúvidas, mas nunca esperava que ela – uma pessoa completamente louca – pudesse se interessar por Latim. Estranho, mas admirável. Sesshoumaru gostou de conhecer essa esquisitice dela.

- Conhece alguma frase em latim? – Rin perguntou, lambuzando-se toda com o creme de dentro do doce. – Ih, sujei minha roupa. Droga.

Sesshoumaru acabou de comer o lanche e tomou o suco, mas ainda sentia fome. Não era para menos: passara o dia todo sem comer nada, nada mais natural que estar faminto. Ele procurou na mesa improvisada algo mais para comer e quase sorriu ao ver um pote com morangos. Adorava morangos.

- _Amor caecus. _– ele respondeu a pergunta de Rin, comendo morangos.

- Paixão cega a razão. – Rin traduziu de imediato, tentando tirar a mancha marrom do creme de chocolate. – Não está saindo, saco.

- Faça isso. – Sesshoumaru esticou o braço e pegou um guardanapo, para depois puxar a camiseta dela para limpar. Ele sorriu ao tirar quase todo o doce. – Pronto.

- Hum... – Rin ficou em silêncio, emitindo apenas um som com a garganta, mordendo o doce.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, quando ela ficou calada.

- Acredita nisso?

- Sim.

- Então você já se apaixonou.

- Você me pegou. – ele sorriu de lado, mordendo um morango e deitando-se de barriga para cima, usando o braço como travesseiro.

- Isso foi um _"sim"_?

- Uma vez eu me apaixonei. – ele respondeu, num suspiro triste.

- Por que essa cara?

- Estávamos noivos... – Sesshoumaru continuou. – Quando faltavam poucas semanas para o casamento, ela morreu em um acidente de carro.

- Eu... Sinto muito. – Rin respondeu, baixando os olhos. – Não devia ter perguntado.

- Não tem problema. Eu superei isso. – Sesshoumaru pegou outro morango e voltou a comer. – Sara foi a única mulher por quem me apaixonei, mas é passado.

Rin ouviu as palavras dele e ficou pensativa. Talvez fosse por isso que o rapaz era daquele jeito – abitolado pelo trabalho, ranzinza e xarope –, uma maneira de esquecer a mulher que morreu. Isso era triste, Rin pensou.

- Agora que sabe meu segredo, terei de matá-la.

Rin riu.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você já se apaixonou?

- Iie. – Rin nem pensou para falar e corou. Ela ficou sem jeito de mentir para ele, mas não contaria que se apaixonara justamente por _ele._ Ela completou a mentira com uma verdade, para Sesshoumaru não perceber: – Sempre gostei de ser livre e não me prender a ninguém.

- Ou por que se você se apaixonasse seu irmão ia ficar muito bravo? – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, lembrando do dia que ele quase bateu nela pelo telefone.

- Bem... – Rin fez uma careta. – Isso também.

Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru rir.

- Até que você é uma garota legal.

- É o que eu estou tentando te dizer desde que te encontrei.

- Mas não deixa de ser uma maluca desastrada.

- Você tem que estragar o momento, não? – Rin fingiu estar emburrada e ele riu.

- Sim. – ele riu ainda mais.

- Você deveria fazer mais vezes isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Rir.

- Rir?

- Você fica mais bonito ainda quando dá risada.

- Isso era para ser um elogio?

- Não pareceu?

- Pareceu uma cantada.

- Você é tão arrogante e presunçoso. – ela deu um soco no braço dele, brincando. – Fale-me mais sobre você!

- Falar o quê? – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela.

- Ah, qualquer coisa... Quero te conhecer melhor.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha, sem saber o que falar.

- Deixa que eu pergunto e você vai respondendo. – Rin falou, deixando de lado a comida e encarando o rapaz. – Com quem você mora?

- Sozinho.

- Você tem irmãos?

- Apenas um. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem tirar os olhos das folhas verdes das árvores.

- Ele é igual a você?

- Ele é chato, rabugento e irritante.

- Que legal! – Rin gargalhou. – Você tem um irmão gêmeo!

- ... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ela e Rin riu.

- Quando voltarmos para Tóquio vou apresentar seu irmão para minha amiga. – Rin sorriu. – Sabe, ela precisa de um namorado.

- Não acha que ela mesma deveria procurar alguém?

- Ela é muito tímida. – Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Então vou dar uma ajudinha.

Sesshoumaru a olhou demoradamente, enquanto Rin voltou os olhos amendoados para as diversas árvores que serviam de sombra para eles. Não queria admitir, mas _gostava_ dela. Rin o fazia se sentir bem. Também o fazia ver a vida de um outro ângulo, que nunca pensou que fosse um dia querer ver. Era uma sensação que nunca sentira nem com Kato Sara, sua falecia noiva. A simplicidade e carisma de Nakayama Rin eram singulares.

Ela inclinou o corpo para trás, alisando o estômago ao se sentir satisfeita. Somente naquele momento ele reparou nas roupas masculinas que ela usava: uma camiseta vermelha cobrindo metade da bermuda branca e larga, com chinelos surrados; os cabelos amarrados num coque desleixado. Por estranho que possa parecer, ele não a achou feia com aquela roupa... Ela estava linda, tinha que admitir.

- Sesshy! – Rin interrompeu os pensamentos dele com um grito. – Vamos lá ver!

- Ver o quê, Rin? – ele perguntou ao se levantar e seguir a menina que corria para a esquerda. – Rin!

Ela parou e esperou ele chegar o lado dela. O lugar que o casal ficou parado dava vista para a praia, com o Sol começando a se pôr no horizonte.

- Não é lindo, Sesshy? – ela perguntou, virando-se um pouco para ele.

- Sim. – ele sorriu, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem.

- Podemos ficar até o Sol se pôr, podemos? – Rin pediu e ele não conseguiu evitar concordar com a cabeça. – _Ebaaa_!!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e sentou ao lado dela, para acompanharem aquele lindo fim de tarde. Ela, carinhosa como sempre, deitou a cabeça no ombro dele; ele, frio como sempre, se limitou a passar o braço pelo ombro dela. Sem perceber, depositou um beijo na cabeça dela, num ato gentil e afetuoso. Nem ele mesmo acreditou quando se deu conta do que fizera.

Ela virou aqueles grandes olhos castanhos para ele e sorriu. Ele também sorriu, como um adolescente... _Apaixonado. _

Sesshoumaru ficou levemente confuso.

Ele, Inokuma Sesshoumaru, frio e calculista, estava... _Apaixonado_?

Uma coisa totalmente inusitada, não poderia negar.

Talvez estivesse se apaixonando novamente. Somente _talvez._

Ele suspirou, desanimado.

Apaixonar-se por uma completa louca... Que absurdo.

Contudo, Sesshoumaru não se importou.

Ele sorriu largamente, com os olhos postos na menina morena ao seu lado.

No momento, tudo que queria era aproveitar o resto de suas férias... Com _Rin._

_-_

_-_


	10. Kimi ga Hoshii!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer – **__Não é meu. E eu nem queria mesmo. u-u_

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **__Mitz-chan. Amo você! =P_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora –**_ _Olá, pessoal... Ainda se lembram de mim? Eu acho que não, né. x.x A última atualização foi feita pela Mitzrael Girl porque prometi que publicaria para uma amiga no dia no niver dela, mas estava com tanto sono que não aguentei e pedi para Mitz. XD_

_Maaaas dessa vez eu estou aqui! Ò_ó Sim, confesso que demorei uma eternidade e peço desculpas, mas não foi por mal. Muita coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo para tudo. ;-;_

_De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem e que comentem. _o/_

_Ahhh, muito obrigada por todo mundo que comentou no capítulo passado. Eu fico muito feliz com cada gentil comentário que recebo! Muito obrigada mesmo! =P_

_Vou ficar por aqui que estou caindo de novo de novo. u_u __E tenho que ir dormir que hoje vou ao show do McFly!!! =DDD_

_Até a próxima. _o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

**Para Samy, com amor e carinho. Te adoro, menina! =D**

* * *

-

-

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Dai 10 Kai**** – ****Kimi ga Hoshii!**

**Capítulo 10 – Quero Você!**

-

A noite era muito tranqüila no litoral japonês. O calor havia melhorado muito naquele dia, pois ventava bastante. Sesshoumaru agradecia por aquilo, contudo, nem tal fato era o bastante para melhorar seu humor naquele momento. Ele já havia xingado todos os palavrões que conhecia, deixando Rin sem graça com a maioria deles, mas ele não se importou. Queria apenas extravasar sua raiva interior.

Tudo parecia estar se ajeitando naquela maldita viagem e ele _quase_ conseguira se _divertir. _Porém, sua maldita sorte parou no _quase. _Quase! Se existisse um medidor de frustração, certamente a de Inokuma Sesshoumaru quebraria o aparelho!

Quando eles voltaram do passeio, Sesshoumaru foi direto para o quarto de Jakotsu na intenção de descansar um pouco, mas, para sua frustração, o rapaz lhe contara que o _namorado _havia chegado naquela noite e que não seria muito _agradável _dividir o quarto com um casal, ainda mais um casal tão... _Diferente. _O executivo ainda não comentara nada a respeito, apenas entrou no quarto emburrado, sem dizer uma única palavra. O rosto dele ficou assustadoramente inexpressivo.

Quase uma hora depois de chegarem do piquenique, Sesshoumaru ainda permanecia na varanda, olhando para algum ponto no horizonte, sem realmente vê-lo. Ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e viu quando Rin saiu dele, com os cabelos molhados e um _short _curto. Não vestia uma camiseta longa como sempre, mas uma regata cor de laranja. Inferno, lá vinha ela com _poucas_ roupas novamente!

Ele não ligava mais de ter que dividir o quarto com ela, mas havia um grande problema nisso: Rin o estava deixando louco, simplesmente isso! Sua mente lhe avisava que a qualquer minuto perderia a razão e acabaria por agarrá-la e beijá-la. Só Deus sabia como fora difícil fazer aquilo quando olhavam o Sol se pondo naquela tarde... Se ficassem juntos mais _um _minuto, não responderia mais por suas ações...

Sesshoumaru sentiu quando a mão pequena dela tocou levemente no seu braço, para chamar sua atenção. Até o insignificante e inocente toque dela o deixava com mais desejo de beijá-la e tocá-la. Ele virou o rosto para ela. O rosto contraído de raiva demonstrava que ainda parecia furioso porque o namorado de Jakotsu chegara ao hotel e ele acabara não dormindo sequer uma noite fora do quarto de Rin.

Apesar de _não _querer realmente gostar dela – quem, com condições mentais normais, gostaria de se apaixonar por uma menina completamente doida? –, mas não conseguia _evitar _o sentimento, muito menos o _desejo_ de tê-la. Maldição! Como uma garota tão... Tão desastrada e espevitada poderia causar tantas emoções nele, alguém tão frio e sério? Isso era um verdadeiro mistério.

- Não fique assim, Sesshy. – ela sorriu, dando tapinhas amigáveis em seu braço, querendo, sem sucesso, deixá-lo mais calmo. – Não é tão ruim assim ficar comigo.

- Há controvérsias nessa afirmação.

- ... – Rin estreitou os olhos para ele, dando um tapa mais forte. – Isso não foi legal, sabia?

- Blá! – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta. – Vá atormentar outro, Rin.

- Seu humor é muito instável, Sesshy. – Rin voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama, em posição de lótus, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito. – Somente hoje você ficou irritado, gentil e agora irritado de novo. Eu, hein!

- Ah, poupe-me dessa conversa, Rin. Quem é você para falar de humor inconstante? – ele resmungou como um velho, voltando para o quarto e encarando-a. – Você ora está louca, ora você está um pouco pior!

- Você é realmente chato, Sesshoumaru! – Rin tacou o travesseiro na cabeça dele, mas ele segurou antes que acertasse e jogou nela de volta, deixando-a de boca aberta, literalmente, quando o objeto caiu em sua cabeça. – Você 'tá querendo guerra, é?

- Eu quero é ir para minha casa, dormir na minha cama, com o meu travesseiro e _bem _longe de você. – ele grunhiu, rodando os olhos com a pergunta idiota dela. – Será que é pedir demais e...?

Ele não conseguiu acabar de falar: Rin jogara o travesseiro no rosto dele, interrompendo o que falava. Ele não sabia se ficara mais bravo por ela o interromper ou por ter jogado o travesseiro em seu rosto. Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ela jogou os outros dois travesseiros da cabeça dele e, como foi pego de surpresa, todos o acertaram. Com os olhos assustadoramente estreitos, ele deu dois passos para pegá-la.

A menina saltou da cama, agilmente, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso antes que corresse como no episódio do telefone celular. A mão direita segurava o travesseiro e a esquerda, Rin; os olhos continuavam estreitos, em um sinal claro de aviso. Que menina mais irritante! Rin o irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que droga!

- Sesshy! – Rin choramingou, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo. – O que você vai fazer? Eu 'tava só brincando, foi... Não precisa ficar bravo...

Ele suavizou a expressão zangada ao admirar Rin abrir os olhos e levantar o rosto delicado e bonito para ele. Por uns instantes, perdeu-se nos grandes e castanhos olhos dela, deixando, na distração, o travesseiro escorregar por entre os dedos. Adorava os olhos infantis e ingênuos de Rin, pois lhe transmitiam tanta alegria e animação. Os olhos dourados mudaram seu foco para os lábios pequenos e rosados dela...

Inconscientemente, ele inclinou o corpo para frente, na intenção de beijar Rin ali mesmo, naquele momento, para saciar sua vontade, como tentara fazer no dia que ficara bêbado e estavam na banheira, mas por _azar_ não conseguira. Rin piscou três vezes, alheia ao que ela pensava em fazer.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse beijá-la, e sentia-se idiota por causa disso, um completo imbecil por não conseguir se controlar como sempre fazia. Apesar de tentar de todas as maneiras se controlar, não conseguia. A única coisa que tinha em mente era circular o corpo de Rin e beijá-la... Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse... Beijá-la... Beijá-la... Beijá-la...

Ele inclinou mais o rosto para ela... Os lábios quase atingindo o seu alvo... Quando Rin o acertou com o travesseiro que ele deixara cair. A surpresa pelo ato dela foi tão grande que ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentado na cama, confuso, piscando três vezes. Ele a encarou; uma veia saltando em sua testa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele falou, entre dentes, fechando a mão em punho.

- Você queria me pegar despercebida e tacar o travesseiro em mim, eu sei! – ela apontou acusadoramente para ele. – Você queria me enganar!

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin, incrédulo; as duas sobrancelhas só não se arquearam porque estava irritado pelo travesseiro jogado em seu rosto e por cair pateticamente sentado na cama. Ela _não_ percebera que ele queria beijá-la? Rin era ainda mais inocente do que imaginava... Mais adoravelmente inocente do que pensava. Ele parou de pensar nisso e focou a atenção na raiva que sentia.

- Você é a garota mais... – Sesshoumaru queria dizer _ingênua,_ mas não queria que ela perguntasse o motivo dele falar aquilo. Não contaria de maneira alguma que pensara em beijá-la. – _Imbecil _que conheço!

Rin fechou o semblante; Sesshoumaru também. Por alguns segundos, eles ficaram se encarando; faíscas quase podiam ser vistas saindo dos olhos castanhos e dos olhos dourados. Pela maneira sádica que se olharam, parecia que premeditavam um matar o outro, ou pelo menos torturar até se acalmarem. Era quase um duelo de olhares mortais, para ver quem era o que conseguia sair vencedor.

Para o espanto de Sesshoumaru, Rin suspirou desanimada e passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando-o, depois ela olhou para ele e _sorriu _docemente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como alguém que há _segundos_ queria praticamente _matá-lo_ agora _sorria _para ele como se _nada_ estivesse acontecido? E ainda tinha o abuso de falar que ele possuía crises de humor! Ora, era um absurdo mesmo!

- Sesshy, tente relaxar um pouco. – ela falou, num suspiro.

- Rin, tente calar a boca um pouco. – ele ainda estava irritado.

- Eu falo para o _seu_ bem!

- Eu falo para o bem _mundial_!

- Por que sempre tem que me tratar assim?

- Por que sempre tem que me incomodar assim?

- Você vai ficar respondendo com perguntas?

- Você vai ficar fazendo perguntas que vou responder com outras perguntas?

- Chato! – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

- Chata! – Rin retribuiu com outra.

- Você não se cansa de brigar comigo?

- Na verdade, não. – Sesshoumaru resmungou. – Você se cansa de me atormentar?

- Na verdade, não. – Rin respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Teimosa.

- Teimoso.

- Blá!

- Blá para você também!

Eles rodaram os olhos.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava mesmo que estava discutindo de maneira tão infantil com Rin. Inuyasha, Hakudoushi e Izayoi com esse tipo de comportamento era algo normal, mas... _Sesshoumaru_? Isso era tão idiota que ele nunca fizera e não pretendia ter essa experiência algum dia... Até Rin surgir em sua vida...

- Como consegue discutir por motivos tão bobos? – Rin continuou a conversa _civilizada._

- Não creio que jogar travesseiros na minha cabeça sejam motivos bobos!

- Ah, claro que não...

- Não são mesmo!

- Não quero brigar, Sesshy.

- Não estamos brigando, Rin.

- Claro que não... _Você _que está brigando comigo.

- Claro que não... _Você _que está me irritando.

Rin suspirou desanimada. Sesshoumaru também.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Rin continuou a sorrir e abanou as mãos frente ao corpo. – Vou dar uma volta para você se acalmar, certo? Não estou com ânimo para discussões sem sentido.

Ele não respondeu, apenas rodou os olhos. Era _ele _quem sempre falara esse tipo de coisa quando outras pessoas estavam discutindo, e não o contrário! Maldição, mil vezes maldição! Rin havia o contaminado com sua loucura, no mínimo!

- Até depois, Sesshy. – Rin abriu a porta e acenou antes de sair, sem tirar o lindo sorrido dos lábios. – Fique bem, onegai.

Ele continuou a olhar para a porta quando Rin deu as costas para ele e saiu do quarto.

- E você, cuide-se. – os lábios dele se moveram sem que conseguisse impedir que as palavras saíssem deles, sussurradas. – Ainda bem que ela não ouviu...

Sesshoumaru suspirou, frustrado. Antes, quando conhecera Rin, tudo que ela fazia o deixava realmente com raiva. Contudo, agora, mesmo ela aprontando, não conseguia mais ficar raivoso com ela como ficara antes. Quando começava a ficar bravo e ela sorria _daquele_ jeito para ele, não tinha como ficar bravo com uma pessoa tão encantadora. Sua raiva acabara passando completamente, ainda que jamais deixaria que ela descobrisse isso...

Ele tentou segurar, mas acabou por sorrir de canto – ainda que minusculamente – ao lembrar-se do sorriso contagiante dela.

Sesshoumaru voltou a andar até a varanda e respirou fundo ao apoiar as mãos no gradil. Os olhos dourados procuraram Rin e, minutos depois, viu-a andar saltitando pelo lugar. Ela não parecia ter um lugar pré-definido para ir... Queria apenas não ficar no quarto – que era **dela **– para ele – o hóspede involuntário – poder ficar sozinho e se acalmar. Uma atitude admirável, Sesshoumaru não poderia negar. Rin poderia ser estabanada e desmiolada, mas era uma boa garota.

Ele olhou o caminho que Rin seguia, distraía, e franziu a testa levemente...

Era noite, ambientes escuros, num lugar que as pessoas andavam nuas, com tipos como Houshi Miroku e seus colegas de trabalho zanzando por aí, prontos para atacarem mocinhas indefesas... Rin não poderia ficar andando sozinha! Era perigoso, não? Ela, bobinha como era, não tinha noção de perigo e poderia acabar se machucando...

Antes que pensasse em mais algumas coisas, saiu do quarto com rápidas passadas, para seguir Rin. Ela não precisaria vê-lo, mas pelo menos poderia protegê-la, caso alguma coisas acontecesse a ela. Sesshoumaru queria apenas se certificar que nada de ruim acontecesse a Rin. Será que gostava dela a ponto de se _preocupar_? Não se preocupava nem com seu inútil _irmão _mais novo!

Ele realmente queria Rin. Queria beijá-la. Queria tê-la em seus braços. Queria ficar com ela... Sesshoumaru quase balançou a cabeça para os lados ao entrar no elevador e apertar o botão do térreo para poder segui-la e certificar-se de que nada aconteceria com ela. Recostando-se a parede metálica, Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, desanimado com tudo o que acontecia com ele... Ou _decepcionado_ era a palavra correta?

- Inferno! Agora, além de tudo o que ela apronta, ainda ficou preocupado com ela. – Sesshoumaru falou, num tom ranzinza. Ao perceber que não havia ninguém ao seu lado, ele rodou os olhos. – Ainda mais essa: estou falando sozinho. Rin está realmente me enlouquecendo...

**-o-o-o-**

Rin deixou o quarto para dar uma voltar, com um semblante levemente entristecido. Ela realmente precisava passear um pouco... Era tão difícil ficar tão perto e tão longe de Sesshoumaru. Poxa, como queria que ele gostasse de ficar perto dela, e não de ficar brigando com ela o tempo todo como ele sempre fazia. Claro que tinha certeza que rapaz jamais retribuiria o sentimento que nutria por ele, mas pelo menos ele poderia ser mais gentil, não?

Ela passou pelo _hall _e pegou um dos folhetos informativos do Shikon no Tama, procurando algum lugar para ir naquela noite para se distrair e passar o tempo. Os lábios se curvaram num largo sorriso ao ver que havia uma cachoeira a alguns minutos do hotel. Saltitando, Rin começou a caminhar na direção que a cachoeira ficava. Rin sentia uma incrível fascinação por água, ainda mais por cachoeiras.

Não demorou mais que vinte minutos andando pela trilha pouco iluminada levá-la até onde queria chegar. Rin ia cantando uma música internacional, de alguma banda que ela nem se lembrava o nome, mas que adorava a letra da música. O queixo caiu ao ver como era linda a cachoeira, cercada por grandes árvores!

Rin ficou olhando a paisagem, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de alegria. Adorava cachoeiras, como adorava! Era grande, com água cristalina, cercada por árvores, que impediam que a claridade da Lua Cheia atingisse a água totalmente, apenas por fechos. Contudo, os raios que conseguiam passar pelos galhos encontravam a água e refletiam, causando uma bela visão. Uma vista linda, certamente. O som da água caindo era tão confortante.

Queria que Sesshoumaru estivesse ali com ela...

Ela suspirou desanimada, mas depois sorriu, tirando o _short_ e a regata que usava para ficar somente de biquíni vermelho que mais gostava de usar. Ela se aproximou da cachoeira e colocou o pé esquerdo, tirando-o de uma vez ao sentir que água gelada. Ao criar coragem, Rin entrou de uma vez, soltando um gemido alto por conta da temperatura baixíssima da água.

Ela não teve tempo de nem sequer afundar a cabeça: um barulho entre as árvores a fez ficar em alerta. Rin virou o corpo 360 graus, procurando se havia algo ou alguém ali. Não ficou com medo, mas queria saber o que causara aquele som entre as árvores. Era definitivamente uma garota muito curiosa.

Nada. Nada na direita, nada na esquerda. Não encontrou nada. Não sabia se não encontrara porque ao seu redor tudo era escuro e não conseguia ver nada ou porque não havia nada ali para se encontrar. E novamente o som se fez... Dessa vez mais próximo e mais alto, deixando a certeza que ela apenas não localizara o que estava escondido entre as árvores. O que seria? Aquilo a deixava curiosa!

- Rin?

Rin deu um pulo no lugar em que estava, gritando com o susto e se virando para ser o rapaz conhecido parada na frente da cachoeira. Ela levou a mão ao coração acelerado e deu um sorriu feliz e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Entretanto, ao se lembrar da pequena discussão de mais cedo, ela deu um suspiro desanimado. Será que ele a seguira até ali para continuar a briga? Ele não faria isso... Faria?

- O que faz aqui, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, com os lábios trepidantes e arroxeados por causa do frio da água. Na intenção de se aquecer, ela mergulhou e começou a nadar na cachoeira. – Hein?

- Vim dar uma volta. – ele falou, sentando-se na pedra que ficava no canto da cachoeira; os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o rosto emburrado. – Não posso?

- Pensei que não queria ficar perto de mim. – ela falou, sorrindo, enquanto nadava divertidamente.

- E quem disse estou aqui por sua causa? – ele mentiu.

- Sei, sei. – Rin não acreditou e se virou para encará-lo. – Vamos, diga de uma vez o que faz aqui.

- Você vem para esse lugar deserto sozinha, ora.

- E daí? – Rin não entendeu.

- Você poderia se machucar... Sei lá! – Sesshoumaru ficou levemente sem graça, não querendo admitir que se preocupara com ela. – Alguém poderia te fazer algum mal.

- Não estou entendendo, Sesshy...

- Inferno! - ele virou o rosto para o lado, para não olhá-la. – Eu fiquei preocupado com você!

Rin parou de se mexer na água e o encarou, completamente surpresa com as palavras dele. Ela teve a certeza que se tivesse fora da água tinha pulado nos braços dele para dar um abraço bem forte, ainda que ele não fosse gostar nada da atitude carinhosa dela. Rin deu um imenso sorriso, pelo que ouviu dele. O sorriso em seu rosto era bobo, mas ela não se importou. Ficara muito feliz, muito mesmo!

- Do que está rindo, sua louca?

Ela não teve tempo de responder, porque foi dar um passo pelo chão de pedras da cachoeira e o pé escorregou, derrubando-a com tudo. Com o susto, ela acabou bebendo água e não conseguia ficar de pé novamente, quase se afogando. Isso somente não aconteceu porque sentira braços a segurando pela cintura e a tirando da água. Ela encarou Sesshoumaru que mergulhara e a tirara da água quando emergiu.

- Sesshy... Eu... – ela murmurou, tossindo sem parar, tentando respirar normalmente. – Ai, quase me afoguei!

- Você está bem? – Sesshoumaru não soltou a cintura dela, deixando o corpo dela colado ao seu. Ela não respondeu e ele a olhou, preocupado. – Rin?

- Hai, hai, eu... Hai. – Rin tirou a franja do rosto e encarou Sesshoumaru. – Domo arigatou. Eu escorreguei e não conseguia levantar. Você me salvou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um meio sorriso.

Rin percebeu que ele ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura e corou intensamente. Sesshoumaru juntou ainda mais os corpos, deixando Rin prensada entre a pedra a suas costas e ele, a sua frente. Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou, deixando-a complemente sem reação com a atitude totalmente inesperada dele. O que ele tentava fazer, afinal...? Não conseguia entender Sesshoumaru, ainda que tentasse... Ele não estava querendo matá-la, mais cedo?

Ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes e ficou nervosa quando ele inclinou o rosto na direção dela. Por Deus, ele queria... _Beijá-la_?! Inokuma Sesshoumaru – o cara mais bonito em que já colocara os olhos – queria _beijá-la_ – por Deus, **beijar!** –, Nakayama Rin – uma garota totalmente louca e completamente desastrada. Isso não poderia ser verdade... Poderia?

Rin sentiu como se fosse desmaiar com a descoberta, mas não teve tempo nem de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisas e nem seu cérebro também conseguia pensar a respeito. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru encontraram os seus, enquanto os olhos se fecharam de maneira quase mágica. Nesse momento, sua lucidez desapareceu.

Por Deus... Por Deus... Por Deus! Ele a _beijara _mesmo!

A mão dele escorregou do pescoço dela para as costas e ajuntou mais o corpo ele ao seu, praticamente a _agarrando._ Rin relaxou um pouco e ele aprofundou o beijo, enquanto levava as mãos aos braços dele. Todo o frio que sentia foi diminuindo à medida que o beijo ficava mais forte. Sesshoumaru a aquecia com seu corpo, deixando uma sensação de proteção ao apertá-la em seus braços.

O beijo foi ficando mais rápido, mais intenso, fazendo os joelhos de Rin fraquejarem e o coração parecer que sairia do peito. Ela, timidamente, circulou o pescoço dele com os braços, ficando nas pontas dos pés para isso. Rin se sentiu tão feliz e protegida com Sesshoumaru, que nada mais importou, nem mesmo não saber o porquê dele estar beijando logo _ela... _Queria apenas ficar com ele...

O coração dela pulsava apaixonado e descompassado. Com os braços em seu pescoço, ela tocou no pescoço dele com a ponta dos dedos, sentido-o estremecer. Rin deslizou as mãos e as deixou sobre o tórax definido dele coberto por uma camiseta. O coração dele também batia fortemente no peito. Era tudo tão surreal que ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele fizera... No que eles faziam ali naquela cachoeira!

Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru apertá-la mais em seus braços fortes e segurou por alguns segundos a respiração. Sem se afastarem nenhum segundo para tomar fôlego, mudaram a posição da cabeça, deixando o beijo ainda mais ardente. Ela sentia como se estivesse flutuando, como se tudo que acontecia no momento fosse um sonho, um lindo sonho romântico... E, se fosse realmente um sonho, não queria mais acordar...

Os dedos dele percorriam suas costas nuas, delicadamente. Rin se arrepiou com os toques dele e arfou, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ele subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, tocando sua pele com a ponta dos dedos, até chegar ao pescoço e afundar os dedos longos no cabelo dela... Céus, como aquilo era bom!

No momento que se afastaram para recuperar o ar, Rin ficou ainda com os olhos fechados; os lábios entreabertos e vermelhos, com a respiração ofegante. Quando ela abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com Sesshoumaru parado a sua frente e ainda a segurando pela cintura, ficou totalmente sem graça e com o rosto violentamente rubro. Por impulso e susto, ela _esbofeteou_ a face dele! Ela... _Bateu _no rosto dele!

Longos segundos se passaram até que ambos se dessem conta do que ela fizera.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez? – ele quase gritou, sentindo a face que levara o tapa arder, sendo pego desprevenido e soltando a cintura dela de uma vez.

- Você quem enlouqueceu!

- Por que você me bateu?

- Por que você me beijou?

- Você me _bateu _por causa de um _beijo_?

- Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? – Rin gritou; o rosto tão corado que parecia que um pote de tinta vermelha havia caído em sua cabeça. – Soltasse fogos de artifício?

- Não seja idiota!

- Não estou sendo!

- Ah, esqueci que você **é** idiota.

- Você que é!

- Você é irritantemente irritante!

- E você é irritantemente irritado!

- _Grrrr..._

- _Grrrr..._

- Tudo isso por causa de um beijo!

- Mas você me agarrou!

- E você gostou!

- Quem disse?!

- Você não tentou impedir!

- Você estava me agarrando!

- Sabe de uma coisa, você é mentalmente desequilibrada!

- E você é um rabugento inveterado!

Ela bufou. Ele também.

- Eu devia tê-la deixado se afogar... – ele reclamou, saindo da água, mas não se afastou, para não deixá-la sozinha. – Menina irritante!

- E eu devia te dar outro tapa, menino irritado! – Rin falou e foi tentar se apoiar para sair da água, mas não conseguiu porque as pernas ainda estavam trêmulas pelo beijo de Sesshoumaru.

Ela o viu rodar os olhos e a segurou pela cintura para tirá-la da água. Rin nem agradeceu, apenas fungou e colocou a roupa que usara para chegar ali, tirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos escuros e ajeitando-os com os dedos. O rosto ainda estava tingido de vermelho. Sentia-se envergonhada com o beijo, contudo, sentia-se ainda mais por ter batido nele. Droga! Gostara do beijo... Por que batera nele?

Sesshoumaru se colocou a andar, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o rosto emburrado. Rin andava atrás dele, sem coragem sequer de encará-lo – e não era para menos! Ela o seguiu até saírem da trilha e percebeu que não adiantava evitar falar com ele, sendo que dividiriam o _mesmo _quarto e queria, de uma forma ou de outra, encará-lo.

- Sesshy... – ela falou, parando de andar e encarando os pés; o dedo indicador enrolando uma mexa do cabelo molhado, nervosamente. – Eu...

- O que você quer? – ele parou e se virou para ela.

- Ah, Sesshy... Bem... Gomen ne...

O rosto dele diminuiu a expressão emburrada.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, não queria ter batido em você! – Rin fez cara de choro e conseguiu levantar o rosto para olhá-lo. – Eu apenas me assustei...

- Assustou com um _beijo_?

- Assustei com o fato de ter me agarrado... – Rin ficou sem graça, enrolando a mexa de cabelo com mais rapidez no dedo indicador. – Sabe, eu não sou uma pessoa que costuma ser agarrada...

Ele olhou para ela, sem entender.

- Eu não sou uma garota interessante. – ela concluiu, com um sorriso forçado. – Como você mesmo disse.

- Eu nunca disse que você não era interessante.

- Você disse que eu era uma maluca desastrada... Basicamente, é a mesma coisa.

- Não seja tola, Rin.

- Eu sinto muito pelo tapa.

- Tudo bem. Acho que realmente devia ter ido com mais calma. Sinto muito tê-la assustado. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, desviando os olhos da figura feminina e analisando o céu noturno. – Prometo não fazer mais isso.

- Ah... Bem... Er... Não era isso que eu queria...

- O que disse? – ele olhou para ela de novo, para tentar descobrir o que ela falara tão baixo que mesmo ele não conseguira ouvir direito.

- Esqueça, esqueça! – ela balançou as mãos frente ao corpo, ruborizada. – É melhor voltarmos para o quarto!

- Como quiser. – ele deu de ombros.

Os dois sorriam e começaram a andar de volta para o hotel. Entretanto, Rin se apressou e ficou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, com a cabeça tocando seu ombro, sem tirar o sorriso feliz dos lábios ainda avermelhados. Ela ficou desconcertada quando ele tocou na mão dela e segurou-a firmemente, mas nem cogitou a possibilidade de não andar de mãos dadas com ele. Se pudesse, congelaria aquele momento para sempre...

Apesar de viverem como cão e gato desde que se conheceram, Rin não conseguia evitar gostar dele. Queria ficar com ele, queria aproveitar sua viagem com ele. Agora, pensando em tudo o que acontecera com ela desde que conhecera Sesshoumaru, Rin percebeu que não queria que suas férias fossem de outro jeito, de maneira alguma. Eram suas melhores férias, não poderia negar, só pelo fato de estar com ele.

- Domo arigatou, Sesshy. – Rin apoiou ainda mais a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Por quê? – ele piscou, virando um pouco o rosto para olhá-la.

- Por ficar comigo. – ela fechou os olhos e deixou ser conduzida por ele

Ele sorriu; ela sorriu. Ambos, felizes.

-

-

* * *


	11. Kissu, Sorekara Bakuhatsu

**_Disclaimer –_******_Não é meu, já desisti. u.u_

* * *

**_Notas da Autora –_** _Oi... Ainda se lembram de mim? XDDD Eu tenho certeza que não. =/_

_Meeesmo assim, está aqui mais um capítulo desse fic. XD Acontece que, eu me esqueci que ele estava pronto e não atualizei por isso! Eu me esqueço de comer, então esquecer um fic é algo dentro da normalidade. XDDD_

_Aí também tinha o final da faculdade, prova da OAB que acabou com tudo e começar a advogada... Aí já viu. u.u_

_Ainda assim (se alguém ainda lê isso aqui ._.), espero que goste e que comente. =D_

_Estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, então acho que não vai demorar para eu conseguir publicar. Ao total serão 16 capítulos, ou sejaaa, estamos chegando finalmente ao final do fic. \o/ _

_Agradeço de coração a todos os gentis comentários. Beijos especiais para todos! *-*_

_E, por favor, ignore os erros, não deu para ser revisado! =/_

_Vou ficar por aqui que estou morrendo de sono e amanhã ainda tenho Fórum para ir. Desejem-me sorte. u.u_

_Até mais. _o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

**Em doce memória de Rin-chan. Para sempre.**

* * *

**Dake wo Aishite**

**Apenas te Amando**

_By __Palas Lis_

**Dai 11 Kai**** – Kissu... ****Sorekara****Bakuhatsu**

**Capítulo 11 – Beijo... E Depois Explosão**

Inokuma Sesshoumaru acordou muito cedo naquele dia, no mesmo horário que acordava quando precisava ir para a empresa que trabalhava. O Sol nem havia aparecido completamente no horizonte, mas ele não se importou. Aproveitou que acordava mais cedo que Rin e ficou observando-a, com o cotovelo apoiado na cama e o queixo, na mão. Nem ele mesmo sabia como sua cara demonstrava que estava apaixonado – e nem precisava saber também.

Na cama ao seu lado, Rin dormia profundamente, abraçada ao travesseiro, como uma criança que se apega a um bichinho de pelúcia para não se sentir sozinha no escuro. Mesmo dormindo, a menina, às vezes, falara. Não sabia como alguém podia falar tanto!

Ele lera uma reportagem em uma conceituada revista que dizia que as mulheres falam aproximadamente 20 mil palavras por dia – enquanto os homens chegam a apenas sete mil. Isso era muita coisa, não? Agora imaginem esse fato aplicado a Rin, só que multiplicada por dois, no mínimo? É, um verdadeiro pesadelo! Entretanto, mesmo ela falando tanto – e isso ser terrivelmente irritante –, gostava dela.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

Finalmente, conseguira beijá-la no dia anterior. Isso o deixava _feliz. _Sim, feliz. Estranho? Totalmente. Um homem como ele, que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, ficar feliz por beijar uma garota estabanada, era, no mínimo, _perturbador._ Contudo, para alguém que nunca se apaixonava, isso era algo compreensível. A paixão mexia com as pessoas de maneira muitas vezes esquisitas.

Ele suspirou desanimado ao analisar minuciosamente os sentimentos que nutria por Rin – Sesshoumaru provavelmente era a única pessoa tão metódica que analisava até mesmo seus sentimentos, para ver se conseguir organizá-los e colocá-los em uma _pasta _em seu cérebro. Estranho? Obviamente, mas partindo de Sesshoumaru, era perfeitamente normal e previsível, não é mesmo?

A menina ao seu lado abriu os olhos lentamente e logo sorriu para ele. E como Sesshoumaru adorava o sorriso dela. Lindo e singelo... _"Isso foi quase poético", _ele pensou, com vontade de rir de si mesmo – só não sabia se rir por aquele pensamento se idiota demais ou bonito demais. É, parecia um adolescente idiota que havia se apaixonado pela primeira vez. Ridículo e patético, mas não deixava de ser uma sensação _confortante,_ ainda mais pelo fato de querer ficar perto de Rin.

Ficar perto dela... Isso era a coisa mais irônica que havia acontecido em sua vida. Desde que a conhecera no avião e ela estragara seu _laptop,_ os seguintes acontecimentos não foram nenhum pouco mais agradável: ficou sem carro, sem roupas, sem celular... Ah, claro que também ganhou algumas coisas: uma testa roxa, um bronzeado vermelho, um porre e uma ressaca...

Como conseguira se apaixonar por alguém como Nakayama Rin? Isso era um mistério, um verdadeiro acontecimento sobrenatural.

Não poderia negar que não foram somente coisas ruins que acontecera com ele naquelas férias: também se divertira bastante, ainda que de uma maneira que _jamais _gostaria de repetir em sua vida. Pela primeira vez, vira um pôr-do-sol e gostara de fazê-lo. Talvez, devesse – como sua mãe sempre frisava – trabalhar menos e viver mais. Quem sabe Rin o ajudaria...

- Bom dia, Sesshy... – Rin falou, esfregando o olho esquerdo, com voz sonolenta e inevitavelmente infantil, atraindo a atenção do homem para si. – Faz tempo que acordou?

- Bom dia, Rin. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Mais de uma hora.

- E por que não me chamou? – ela sentou na cama e ele continuou na mesma posição.

- Eu precisava de um descanso de você.

- Engraçadinho. – Rin deu um leve tapa no braço dele. – Você pode pedir o café da manhã enquanto eu tomo banho?

Ele concordou.

Minutos depois Rin saia do banheiro, com os cabelos negros soltos, usando um vestido azul, com sandálias brancas nos pés. Sesshoumaru terminava de colocar chá em sua xícara quando ela sentou a sua frente, sem deixar de sorrir, como sempre, e ele não conseguiu evitar que os lábios se curvassem também.

- Sesshy, você viu meu boné? – ela perguntou, colocando suco no copo. – Não acho em lugar algum.

- Não, não vi. – ele mentiu, pois não contaria que escondeu aquela _coisa _para ela não usá-lo. – Você fica melhor sem ele.

- Oh, obrigada. – ela sorriu, corada. – Então não nem vou usar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de novo.

- Sesshy... – Rin falou, num tom que Sesshoumaru conhecia muito bem: o que usava quando queria colocá-lo em enrascada. – Sabe o que é?

- Não. Não sei e nem quero saber. – Sesshoumaru falou, friamente. – Você não poderia pelo menos me deixar tomar o café sem me atormentar?

- Seu grosso! – ela tacou uma bolacha nele. – Nem sabe o que eu vou falar!

- Se for algo com _"vamos comigo em algum lugar", _nem precisa falar!

- Mas, Sesshy! – Rin fez birra.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! – ele apontou para ela, acusadoramente.

- É que você precisa ir comigo, Sesshy! – Rin suplicou.

- Não, não quero ir a lugar algum, Rin.

- Mas...

- Não faça essa cara.

- Não estou fazendo cara alguma...

- Está fazendo cara de choro.

- Qual o problema com isso?

- Não gosto quando faz _essa _cara.

- Preferia que eu ficasse brava?

- Sim.

- Você é estranho.

- Isso não pode estar partindo de você...

- Eu já fiz as reservas, então você terá que ir. – Rin cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não tenho todo o dinheiro para pagar o aluguel.

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficou com uma gota na cabeça. – E o que a faz crer que eu tenho dinheiro?

- Ora, você é um executivo rico!

Ele rodou os olhos.

- Você não trabalha, não?

- Trabalho, mas sou uma pobre assalariada. – ela sorriu sem jeito.

- ...

- Qual é, Sesshy... O que custa?

- Além do meu equilíbrio mental, minha integridade física e minha saúde emocional? Nada.

- Não seja exagerado.

- Estou falando sério, Rin. – ele fez uma careta. – Sair com você acaba comigo, em todos os sentidos.

- Eu sei que você gosta, 'tá? – Rin debochou.

- Ah, claro. – Sesshoumaru foi irônico. – Realmente adoro.

- Se for hoje, eu prometo que não peço para você ir a nenhum lugar mais comigo... – Rin falou com um sorriso gracioso. – O que acha? Você só tem a ganhar...

- O que diabos quer dizer com _"só tenho a ganhar"_?

- Se não aceitar agora, você vai acabar indo comigo hoje e depois ainda vou arrastá-lo para outro lugar amanhã...

- Muito esperta. – ele deu um sorriso de lado e bateu o dedo no centro da testa dela. – Eu vou.

- _Ebaaa_! – Rin pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o apertado. – Obrigada, Sesshy! Obrigada mesmo!

- Mas você tem que prometer que não vai querer me levar para nenhum outro lugar até o final das férias, combinado?

- _Siiim_! – ela sorriu, ainda abraçada a ele. – Mas você vai ter que pagar todo o passeio hoje.

- Você não disse que ia dividir o valor comigo?

- É, mas não estava previsto nos meus planos ficar os outros dias sem levá-lo a nenhum lugar.

Sesshoumaru preferiu não falar nada.

- Sabe, parece que somos casados há anos quando brigamos assim. – Rin riu, voltando para seu lugar e tomar o café da manhã.

- Tem razão. – ele riu também. – E aonde vamos hoje?

- É...

- Se falar que é surpresa, não vou mais.

- Não vou contar.

- Quê? – ele piscou.

- Disse que não posso falar que é surpresa, mas não disse nada contra eu falar que não vou contar.

Ele estreitou olhos para ela.

- Eu não disse por que você não deu tempo.

- Mesmo assim não vale. – Rin sorriu. – Eu falei primeiro, então eu ganhei.

- Ganhou o quê?

- De você, ora!

- Não ganhou de mim! – ele pareceu indignado.

- Claro que ganhei. – Rin fez careta. – Deixe de ser bobo, Sesshy. Não é desmerecedor perder para uma mulher.

- Quando essa mulher é louca, é muito desmerecedor.

Segundo depois teve que de desviar de um pão que foi arremessado em sua cabeça.

- Sesshy, vamos? – Rin falou, sem nem acabar de comer. – Estou ansiosa!

- Mas já? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Nem acabou de comer.

- Comemos lá. – Rin se levantou e puxou o rapaz pela mão. – Você vai adorar, Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru apenas se deixou ser conduzido para fora do hotel; um suspiro cansado escapando dos lábios. Não queria nem imaginar o lugar que aquela louca o levaria. Na maioria das vezes – ou seria **todas** as vezes? –, ele sempre acabava se dando mal, muito mal mesmo, com os passeios mirabolantes de Nakayama Rin. E poderia apostar toda sua fortuna que aquele não seria diferentes...

- Sesshy, não fique com essa cara de desconfiado. – Rin sorriu.

- Não consigo evitar. – Sesshoumaru andava ao lado da menina. – É mais forte do que eu.

Rin riu e segurou mais firme no braço dele.

Os dois saiam do hotel e caminharam até uma das lojas do lugar. Depois de tudo acertado – Rin não deixou Sesshoumaru nem entrar na loja, apenas foi obrigado a dar o dinheiro – seguiram em direção à praia. O executivo não fazia a melhor ideia do que aquela maluca o levava, então apenas era guiado por um Rin saltitante e feliz.

- Chegamos! – Rin falou, no pequeno porto de Cabo Inubo. – Esse aqui é o nosso!

Sesshoumaru piscou quando a menina apontou para um barco branco modelo _Mares Hunter 45,_ muito bonito.

- Vou levá-lo para dar um passeio de barco, Sesshy! – Rin se apressou a falar com o supervisor e logo estava no barco, bracejando. – Vem logo, vem logo!

Sem nem ter o que falar, Sesshoumaru entrou no barco e ficou levemente abobalhado.

- Como você sabia que eu adoro barcos? – ele perguntou, olhando cada detalhe do bonito barco.

- Na verdade, eu não sabia. – Rin sorriu. – Eu nunca passei de barco e queria saber como era. Ainda bem que gostou!

- Eu realmente adorei. – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, sorrindo. – Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo.

- Você sabe como fazê-lo funcionar? – Rin perguntou, entrando na cabine e olhando confusa para tudo que havia lá dentro.

- Sim. – Sesshoumaru entrou e ligou com facilidade o barco. Ele virou para ela, sério. – Espera aí...

- Quê?

- E se eu não soubesse?

- Ah, sei lá! – Rin deu de ombros. – Nem pensei nisso.

Sesshoumaru se limitou a rodas os olhos.

Minutos depois, o barco estava no oceano.

- Eu comprei um barco desses há uns três anos, mas nunca consegui tempo para usá-lo. – Sesshoumaru falou, deixando no automático e saindo da cabine com Rin, para verem o mar. – Infelizmente.

- Você trabalha demais, Sesshy. – Rin falou, sobre a parte mais alta da proa, conseguindo ficar da mesma altura que Sesshoumaru e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele. – Sabe, precisa relaxar.

- Acho que você tem razão... – ele suspirou e virou o rosto para ela.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes e, antes que desviassem o contado visual, Rin tocou de leve com os lábios nos de Sesshoumaru, deixando-o confuso com a atitude repentina dela. A menina a sua frente só poderia ser doida mesmo. Quando ele a beijara, ela bateu nele, e agora ela quem o beijara. Nunca entenderia Nakayama Rin. Ela era muito estranha para ser compreendida.

- Pensei que não queria mais me beijar.

- Eu quero... – Rin despejou, completamente corada, baixando os olhos para o chão. Ela começou a falar rápido, de modo que Sesshoumaru quase não entedia o que a menina falava; bracejava ao mesmo tempo. – Mas entendo se não quiser, afinal, qualquer pessoa que leva um tapa de outra por causa de um beijo nunca mais gostaria de beijá-la, não é mesmo? E aposto que você não vai mesmo querer me beijar outra vez depois do que eu fiz, né? Ai, Sesshy, desculpe tê-lo beijado! Sinto muito mesmo e...

Ele riu e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos amendoados dela. Rin piscou; o rosto rubro demonstrava como ficara sem graça. Sesshoumaru beijou a menina e deslizou a mão pelo pescoço dela, para puxou para mais perto de si; a outra mão segurou o quadril dela e colou o corpo franzino ao seu. Rin se deixou apenas ser levada pelo cálido beijo do rapaz; as mãos titubeantes pousadas no peito dele.

Nenhum dos dois queriam parar o beijo ardente e apaixonado, então continuaram até precisarem se afastar para tomar ar. O beijo cessou e Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin, carinhosamente. Ela circulou a cintura dele com os braços e um amplo sorriso nos lábios se formou.

- Você fala demais. – Sesshoumaru falou, suavemente, afastando um pouco dela para encará-la.

- Não sou eu que falo demais, é você que fala de menos. – Rin fez uma pequena careta.

Ambos não conseguiram evitar um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru preparou para beijar Rin de novo, mas o som alto de algo se aproximando o fez procurar com os olhos dourados o motivo de tanto barulho. Quase franziu a testa ao ver dois _jet ski's_ dando voltas ao redor do barco, como que analisando o lugar que estavam. Final, que diabos era aquilo? A única coisa que tinha certeza era que aquilo não era uma boa coisa, não mesmo... E teve certeza disso ao ver Naraku e Suikotsu deles... Ih, era uma _péssima _coisa que estava para acontecer, tinha certeza...

- Sesshoumaru, então você conseguiu mesmo ficar com a bonequinha? – Naraku parou o _jet ski _ao frente ao casal, com Suikotsu ao seu lado.

- O que quer aqui, inferno? – Sesshoumaru puxou Rin para seu lado, protetoramente.

- Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru... – Naraku começou, com seu típico sorriso mesclado de deboche e arrogância. – Sabe que logo você irá substituir Hakudoushi na empresa, não é mesmo?

- O que isso tem a ver com o fato de você estar _aqui_?

Rin apenas olhava para os três, confusa.

- Você pode não saber, mas eu quero a presidência da Inokuma Company...

A expressão de Sesshoumaru demonstrava que o cérebro trabalhava a todo vapor para tentar entender a mente deturpada do rival.

- E, de acordo com seu velho e aposentado pai, _você_ quem vai substituir seu primo...

Com aquelas palavras, Sesshoumaru percebeu todo o plano diabólico de Naraku e Suikotsu.

- Você quis me trazer aqui para _tentar_ me matar? – Sesshoumaru quase riu.

- Não, eu quis trazê-lo aqui para _matá-lo _mesmo. – Naraku deu uma risadinha cínica.

- Quê? – Rin apertou o braço do rapaz, amedrontada. – Sesshy, ele está falando sério?

- Claro que estamos, docinho. – Suikotsu também sorriu como Naraku. – E acho que, infelizmente, você também morrerá. Uma pena mesmo. Tão linda e jovem para morrer...

- Vocês são tão patéticos. – Sesshoumaru não se abalou.

- Você será quem é patético quando o barco explodir.

- Explodir? – Rin e Sesshoumaru falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu planejei cada passo dessa viagem, Sesshoumaru. – Naraku começou. – Mas como acho que se queremos algo perfeito não devemos deixar para outros fazerem, vim para cá me _despedir_ de você.

- O que diabos estão aprontando, seu cretino? – Sesshoumaru estava perdendo o resto de paciência.

- Nada, nada mesmo... – Naraku riu, debochado. – Apenas uma bomba no barco...

Rin e Sesshoumaru não sabiam exatamente se era ou não verdade. Uma bomba no barco? Aquilo era fantasioso demais! Era quase como um daqueles filmes do Bruce Willis... Como era mesmo o nome? Duro de Matar, não era? _"Isso não é hora para ficar pensando em filmes",_ Sesshoumaru quase rodara os olhos com os pensamentos inoportunos e mais apropriados para Inuyasha e Hakudoushi, que adoravam aqueles filmes.

- Vamos indo... – Naraku riu de lado. – Não quero perder o _espetáculo. _Será quase um show pirotécnico.

Rindo de maneira ensandecida e psicótica, os dois se afastaram com nos _jet ski's, _deixando para trás um rastro na água, que sumira rapidamente.

- Sesshy... – Rin tocou no braço de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o voltar os olhos dourados para ele. – O que vamos fazer?

A pergunta em tom assustado dela o fez odiar ainda mais Naraku e Suikotsu, então socou o gradil do barco.

- Você coloca o colete salva-vidas e espere aqui.

- Mas...

- Rin. Agora.

Rin percebeu a urgência na voz dele e se apressou a vestir o colete laranja.

Sesshoumaru começou a procurar pelo barco a possível bomba. Passou pela cabine e procurou. Nada. O rapaz tornou a varrer com os olhos atentos o lugar. Nada mais uma vez. Apesar de não querer admitir, sabia que Naraku e Suikotsu fariam o que fosse preciso para ter poder e dinheiro, mesmo que isso incluísse _matar._

Sem sorte na primeira vez que procurou, ele teve que olhar em todo o barco novamente.

- Sesshy, Sesshy! – Rin gritou, agitando os braços.

Ele apareceu na frente dela um segundo depois, preocupado.

- Será que... – Rin apontou para baixo, no casco do barco. – Não é aquilo?

Sesshoumaru se inclinou e viu o contador luminoso em vermelho decrescente; os olhos dele se arregalaram visivelmente...

1 minuto e 4 segundos...

Era o exato tempo que tinham para sair dali antes que a bomba explodisse e não sobrasse nem mesmo os restos mortais deles para contar a história.

58 segundos...

- Sesshy! – Rin agarrou o braço dele, trêmula. – O que vamos fazer?

- Pular.

- Quê?

52 segundos...

- Pular.

- Eu não vou pular no mar!

- Pule, vamos!

- Eu não!

48 segundos...

- Quer morrer?

- E o que acha que vai acontecer se eu pular na água?

- E o que acha que vai acontecer se você _não_ pular na água?

40 segundos...

- Eu 'tô com medo, Sesshy! – Rin gemeu.

- Eu estou com você. – ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela. – Não vou deixar que se machuque.

- Sesshy... – Rin ficou encantada com as palavras dele. – Que fofo!

32 segundos...

Sesshoumaru rodou olhos com a distração dela com o iminente perigo e a segurou pela cintura, para jogá-la no mar. Rin somente percebeu o que ele fizera quando sentiu o corpo colidir com a água. Ele pulou em seguida, a tempo apenas de segurar uma Rin pelo colete e nadar para longe do barco o mais que pôde.

3 segundos...

2 segundos...

1 segundo...

A explosão a seguir fez Rin fechar os olhos com medo e Sesshoumaru a puxar para trás de si, num ato instintivamente protetor. A menina se agarrou como conseguiu ao rapaz e se colocou a chorar, apavorada com o fogo e a fumaça que a bomba causara. Ele, continuou impassível, com muito odeio de Naraku e Suikotsu por colocar a vida de Rin em perigo. Maldito! Quando colocasse as mãos neles...

- Rin, você está bem?

- Quase morremos! – Rin choramingou, grudada no pescoço dele. – O que você acha?

Ele sorriu e começou a nadar em direção a praia. Muitos minutos depois, ele conseguiu chegar e saiu da água cansado e com a respiração ofegante. Nadar tudo o que nadou com Rin pendurada nele não era fácil, não mesmo. Ele sentou na areia e jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

- Sesshy! – Rin se ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Obrigada por nos tirar de lá!

- Eu não deixaria que se machucasse, Rin. – ele sorriu e ela também, pulando no pescoço dele para abraçá-lo fortemente. – Não consigo respirar assim.

- Oh, desculpe! – Rin se afastou e ficou ao lado dele. Um suspiro desanimado escapou dos lábios dela, enquanto tentava tirar o colete salva-vidas. – Eu estraguei nosso dia, de novo...

- Não foi você, Rin. Sabe disso. – Sesshoumaru a ajudou a tirar o colete laranja e a encarou diretamente, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Por incrível que isso possa parecer.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Rin perguntou.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso. Rin não percebeu.

- Eu estou pensando em beijá-la...

- Oh... – Rin ficou extremamente corada. – É, isso seria bom...

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a puxou pela cintura, colando os lábios nos dela, num ato de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso e ele acabara por esquecer que estava num lugar _público _– apesar de, no momento, estar deserto –, deitando Rin na areia, sem cessar o beijo. Aquela menina doida estava definitivamente o enlouquecendo também, sem dúvidas... Por mais que tentasse se controlar, ficara difícil quando começara a beijá-la...

Rin, ao perceber o que _poderia_ acontecer ali, empurrou-o pelo peito e ficou encarando-o, assustada e envergonhada. Sesshoumaru ficou olhando para ela, querendo continuar o que começaram e tornou a tocar nos lábios dela; as mãos descendo para o quadril da menina, até alcançar a barra do vestido.

- N-não, Sesshy! – ela sentou depressa, quase assustada. – Não podemos fazer _isso._

Sesshoumaru não deixou que ela continuasse a falar, apenas se puxou para juntos de si e continuou a beijá-la e tornou a deitá-la na areia fofa da praia de Cabo Inubo. Dessa vez, nem ela tentou evitar que ele levasse a mão no vestido dela para tirá-lo, pois ficara perdida demais nos beijos dele, e sequer pensava em alguma coisa coerente, muito menos no mísero detalhe que era o vestido.

Contudo, eles se colocaram de pé de uma vez quando ouviram muitas vozes. Muitas pessoas chegavam para ver o que havia acontecido e que explosão era aquela que ouviram. Sesshoumaru rosnava de raiva e Rin, ficou abraçada a ele, cabisbaixa, para ninguém notar o tom vermelho intenso do rosto, constrangida pelo que _pretendiam_ fazer naquela praia. Só de pensar o que teria acontecido se ninguém tivesse aparecido, a menina sentia vontade de esconder a cabeça na areia.

- O que será que aconteceu aqui? – as pessoas perguntavam, empurrando Rin e Sesshoumaru para conseguirem ver. – Será que foi um meteoro que caiu na água?

Sesshoumaru segurou Rin pela cintura para tirá-la no meio do povo, antes que fosse pisoteada ou, pior, que descobrissem que os dois estavam no barco que acabara de explodir e encherem os dois de perguntas. Isso seria muito constrangedor, ainda mais que certamente _viram _o que o casal pretendia fazer ali e não deixariam de questionar sobre aquilo. Por isso detestava intrometidos e fofoqueiros de plantão.

Rin permanecia calada enquanto se afastava ao lado de Sesshoumaru, com as mãos frente ao corpo, de cabeça baixa. Sabia que ela estava envergonhada – além das faces extremamente coradas que a denunciava, ainda tinha o fato de que não tinha sequer coragem de encará-lo. Hum... Será que fora rápido demais e acabara por assustá-la? Mas fazer o quê se ela o enlouquecia?

Também não deveria ter feito aquilo. Rin ainda devia estar assustada por conta de Naraku e Suikotsu que quase mataram os dois e explodiram o barco. Às vezes, ainda se perguntava os que as mulheres viam nele, sendo que era arrogante, insensível e impassível. Todavia, com as outras, não se importava; com Rin, sentia-se totalmente culpado por ser daquele jeito com ela. Droga, só poderia estar mesmo apaixonado pela maluca desastrada para se sentir culpado.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru chamou, ainda com a mão na cintura dela, sentindo-a estremecer. – Você está bem?

- Quê? – ela piscou e não olhou para ele. – S-sim... Estou bem.

- Desculpe-me. – Sesshoumaru pediu, num suspiro. – Não queria que tudo isso estivesse acontecido.

- Nem o que íamos fazer na praia? – Rin piscou ao falar e arregalou os olhos com as próprias palavras, ficando ainda mais corada. – _Aiii,_ eu tenho que aprender a pensar antes de falar as coisas!

Sesshoumaru riu dela.

- Bem, isso eu _ainda_ quero.

O tom vermelho na face dela se intensificou, como se fosse explodir a qualquer segundo, passando para uma tonalidade azul, quase roxa. Sesshoumaru riu ainda mais, divertindo-se com a menina. Ele passou os braços pelo corpo dela e a abraçou, beijando depois o topo da cabeça dela, carinhosamente, para a surpresa de Rin, que exclamou em resposta, ainda incrédula com a atitude dele. Ao sentir os braços dela circularem sua cintura e esconder o rosto em seu peito, um sorriso formou nos seus lábios.

- Vamos para o quarto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda apertando a menina nos braços.

- _Quêêê_? – Rin gemeu, franzindo o rosto corado.

- Para o quarto do hotel. – Sesshoumaru se divertiu ainda mais. – _Descansar, _apenas.

- Oh, eu quero, sim. – Rin sorriu, fazendo cara de cansada. – Eu preciso descansar para poder sair amanhã!

- Achei que depois do que aconteceu ficaria um bom tempo sem querer sair do quarto.

- Que nada! – Rin sorriu, levantando os braços para cima, feliz. – Eu fiquei assustada na hora, mas você 'tá comigo, então não tenho mais medo.

Sesshoumaru tocou nos lábios dela com os seus e voltou a andar, de mãos dadas com ela. O casal seguiu em direção ao hotel e ele foi o primeiro a ver frente à porta central do Shikon no Tama – Rin era tão distraída que olhava para os lados, muito provavelmente pensando o que _aprontaria _no dia seguinte e só percebeu quando Sesshoumaru parou. Ambos franziram a testa, tentando descobrir o que ocorrera.

- Não acredito que apanhou de um homem de saias!

- Você também apanhou dele, seu inútil!

Sesshoumaru conheceu as vozes e rosnou de maneira audível, mas se acalmou ao ver a cena se desenrolar: Naraku e Suikotsu eram levados pela polícia, algemados, com machucados espalhados por todo o corpo, além de olhos roxos e narizes sangrando. Isso era maravilhoso, não poderia negar. Entretanto, o que o deixou abismado era _quem_ vinha atrás dele, recebendo elogios pelo trabalho de praticamente espancar os vilões.

- Rinzinha!

Rin soltou de Sesshoumaru para se aproximar de Jakotsu.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Jakotsu-kun? – Rin perguntou.

- Rin, você está bem, querida? – ele perguntou, abraçando a menina fortemente. – Eu fiquei tão preocupado quando soube da bomba!

- Como soube disse? – Rin piscou.

- Ouvi esses dois falarem que tinham explodido o barco que vocês saíram e dei uma surra daquelas neles, sem nem perder a classe. – Jakotsu quase engrossou a voz para falar, de tão bravo que ficou. – Agora eles vão mofar na cadeira.

Sesshoumaru piscou diversas vezes, ora olhando para o franzino rapaz afeminado, ora para Suikotsu e Naraku, que eram colocados na viatura sem um pingo de pena por partes dos policiais uniformizados. Como Jakotsu conseguira deixá-los daquele jeito deplorável? O rapaz ficou totalmente surpreso e, apesar de ainda não gostar do rapaz de saia, sentiu uma enorme admiração por ele.

- Muito obrigada, Jakotsu. – Rin sorriu e depois de virou para Sesshoumaru. – Agora vamos, né, Sesshy. Vamos dormir um pouco pra gente sair à noite.

- Como é? – ele piscou. – Esqueceu-se do nosso trato de não me chamar mais para sair?

- É, só que nosso passeio hoje foi estragado. – Rin sorriu e segurou o rapaz pelo braço, guiando-o para o quarto. – Então precisamos colocar outro no lugar.

- Isso não foi combinado.

- Ah, Sesshy, esse passeio eu tenho certeza que vai adorar! – Rin sorriu animadamente.

- Você sempre disse isso nas outras vezes... E em todas – _todas_ mesmo! –, eu me dei mal.

Rin sorriu sem graça quando ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

Ele suspirou desanimado, quando a menina começara a falar sem parar, com adrenalina a mil pelos últimos acontecimentos daquele dia. Ela quase morrera e, mesmo no momento ter ficado apavorada, agora agia como se _nada_ estivesse acontecido. Como alguém poderia ser tão ingênua e perceber os perigos daquele jeito? Sesshoumaru tinha consciência que _jamais _conheceria outra pessoa como Nakayama Rin.

Um suspiro de lástima se escapou dos lábios dele ao entrar no elevador e passou a mão na testa. Rin ainda trajava o vestido pequeno e estava realmente o deixando louco a cada movimento inocente que fazia... Quase não conseguia mais se controlar e acabaria a agarrando novamente... Ele tornou a suspirar. Ela ficara bem assustada na praia e não queria apressar as coisas, então precisaria se controlar.

_"Eu preciso de um banho gelado urgentemente...",_ Sesshoumaru fungou, saindo do elevador e caminhando com uma saltitante Rin ao seu lado. _"Um banho **bem** gelado..."_


End file.
